Out of the Mist: Rydia's Story
by seventhe
Summary: Rydia has grown to be one of the most-loved characters from FF. But what really happened to everyone's favorite green-haired summoner? This is the story of Rydia: before, during, and after the events of the War of the Crystals... [Completed]
1. Ch1: The Little Girl and the Monsters

_intro:  
herein lies a little tale of rydia, that green-haired girl from ffiv. the first set of chapters are about her childhood; the second set are about her adventures; and the third set are all about what happens to her afterward (i.e. all made up!). you can find a chapter index here; i'll try to remember to update it as i update the story. please enjoy - and please review!  
*7th_   
  
**note: the first section deals with rydia's childhood. if you want background, please continue. if you want to skip ahead to the good stuff, start from chapter four (it's a good one!!)**   
  
**contents:**  
Part One: Childhood Left Behind  
Chapter One: The Little Girl and the Monsters  
Chapter Two: A New Kind of School  
Chapter Three: The Time Has Come  
  
Part Two: Coming Of Age  
Chapter Four: Reunion  
Chapter Five: Losses  
Chapter Six: Complications and Caves  


**Chapter One: The Little Girl and the Monsters **

  
  
  
  


It was dark and I was cold. And scared.

I had absolutely no idea where I was. I didn't even know how to guess. I was pretty sure I was alone, since I couldn't hear anything around me. Everything had vanished in that storm. Cecil, Edward, Yang ...everyone. I was alone. Again. In the dark.

I asked myself whether or not it would be a good idea to light the place up; perhaps a little bit of fire magic, easily controlled ...A shiver ran down my back. You couldn't control fire. Fire was big and loud and bright. And hungry. It ate things, like my village. I'd rather stay in the dark than have to face fire again...

A sound in the darkness. I jumped and tucked my legs underneath me (suddenly registering that the thing I was resting on felt surprisingly like a bed), eyes squinting fiercely in the darkness. I had lost my bow and arrow and even the small rod I carried with me for emergencies like this one. I bit down, trying to keep the tears from my eyes; I was so alone. I wasn't sure what to expect; I wasn't sure what a six-year-old girl could do. Not any more.

A door swung open, gradually spreading soft warm light around the room. Outside the door stood a woman, tall and slender, with an odd grace and poise to her movements. She paused as the light finally fell across the room. I looked around the room from the corners of my eyes, staring only at the lady. She looked back - and smiled.

And suddenly in that smile I felt something familiar - she felt for a brief second like my mother. That strange sixth sense that mom and I had shared, the magical link between us, flared to life. And I missed my mom so much it hurt. 

I sniffled, choking down on the feeling, still scared of the smiling lady. She wore a simple blue gown, tied around her thin form with a pearly white sash. Her hair was long and almost white, but she didn't look like an old woman; she didn't look young, either. She was ageless. She still felt familiar, though, and that started to calm my emotions.

She took a step into the room and snapped her fingers; instantly, sconces on the wall filled with light, candles igniting instantaneously. I jumped at the sudden flame; the lady turned with that smile again. "There's nothing to be afraid of, dear," she said, and it was soothing. The panic at being surrounded by fire slowly faded.

I couldn't help it; I sniffled again. The tall woman sat on the bedside beside me - not too close. I scooted away to the end of the bed just in case.

"What's your name?"

Her voice was smooth and creamy, like milk. In it was something else familiar - a sense of power, of magic, something I had thought I knew. Before everything. Before the fire.

"Rydia."

My voice sounded sulky and angry. I guess I was a little bit of both. The lady didn't seem to mind; she smoothed a wrinkle in her dress with soft creamy hands, and looked at me.

I knew what she saw. Green hair - a tell-tale sign of the powerful magic I had been born into, not uncommon in the village - short, with a spray of bangs that wouldn't stay put. My blue traveling robe over a burgundy tunic, tied with a swathe of yellow cloth. Blue-green eyes that once sparked with magic, full of fear. All of the above dirty, disheveled, unkempt. Messy and torn. 

"Do you know where you are?"

I looked up, stunned, "N-no, ma'am." I choked back another sob. "Why am I here?" I asked her, wanting to ask _can't I go home now_ and knowing there was no point in the question.

The lady reached a hand to gently touch my shoulder. The touch itself felt unusual, but familiar. I was reminded once again of my mother...

"My name is Asura," she said. "You've been brought to live with us for a little while."

I wiped a tear from my face with a grubby hand. "Where's 'here'?"

"This, Rydia, is the Land of the Summoned Monsters."

My jaw dropped.

_The Land of the Summoned Monsters! Mom always used to tell stories of it, where all the monsters that we Call live, away from all of mankind save the Villagers of Mist. It was a fantasy-land, a fairy-tale. No one had ever been there. _

"This is it?"

"Yes," the lady said with a smile. "There are many beasts here you already know, and many that you will come to know."

"Did you bring me here on purpose?" I asked cautiously. "I'm a summoner. I mean, I will be. I was born in the Village of Mist, and my mom ..." I choked, unable to finish the sentence.

"Your mother?" Asura asked kindly. She reached over and took my hand in hers.

"My mother... my mother is dead," I whispered.

She stroked my hair with one of those soft hands, and all of my fright culminated into sadness. The story poured itself out, suddenly, a rush of emotion - tears and anger bound together. "It was just a regular day, nothing odd. We hadn't done anything! All of a sudden we heard there were two knights from Baron - powerful knights - coming through the Misty Caves towards us." I took a breath, knowing I wasn't making much sense. "Mom summoned her dragon form to go fight them, but - but -" I started to shake, and Asura gathered me into her lap. "But they were too strong for her! And they beat her summon monster form, and mom ...and she ..." I buried my face in the lady's soft gown, sobbing. "I found her outside, lying on the ground. She could barely speak. I was trying to cure her - I would have done it, too!" Vehemence flared up inside my child-like voice, an indignant flame. "But then the knights came through... and all of a sudden the village was dark, like a storm, and then something exploded, and there was fire..." Asura stroked my back, trying to soothe me. "There was fire all over..."

"It's ok, Rydia." My sobs were ragged. "We know about Mist. We have been mourning the village for some time. And we are thrilled to have found you alive."

My voice was a sob in itself. "Me?"

"Yes." Asura nodded once, the silver hair cascading over her face. "You're a child of Mist, right? So you're the last summoner we have. We were very happy when we finally found you."

I wiped my face on the back of a red sleeve. "I don't have a family," I said softly. "Not any more. And I don't have my friends, either. I lost them in the storm."

Asura slowly lifted my head from her shoulder to look into her starry eyes. "Rydia, you are related to us as well, even though we don't look like you. The summon monsters will be your family for now. You can stay with us, and we will take care of you."

I didn't know what to do or what to say. I didn't want to be taken care of, I wanted my mother back - I had told Cecil that. But I knew there was no way to get back the life I had in Mist. And Cecil had promised to protect me, but he was gone...

I tried to dry my face and looked up at Asura. "And you?" I asked slowly, overtaken by intuition. "You look like a person, but you don't feel like one. You feel like ...my mom."

"Yes. In a way. You're clever, Rydia. Now, what about me reminds me of your mother?"

I thought about it, the puzzle pushing away the sadness momentarily. "It's when ...it reminds me of when my mom was the dragon. That's how it feels." I trailed off and looked up the long height to her silver-framed face. "Are you a summon monster?"

She nodded. "Yes, dear. This is only my human form. As time goes by, you will see my other faces." A slight smile graced her lips. "And perhaps some day you will hold the power to summon me yourself."

She stood, one graceful movement reminding me so much of Rosa - _sniff_ - and extended a creamy hand, which I took in my own, jumping off the bed to stand on the floor beside her. I barely came up to her waist.

"Come, Rydia of Mist," she said in a strong voice, suddenly looking like a regal queen. "I will show you your new home - the Land of the Summoned Monsters."

I clasped the hand of the Lady Asura and left the room, tears dried by wonder and curiosity.

The home of the fiercest beasts in the world looked like any other town, save for two important facts: first, that it was housed at the bottom of an enormous maze of caves, hidden well within the magnetic field of the earth; second, that it was inhabited by monsters. Crawling, creeping, flying, walking, stalking, cold, fiery, sweet, deceitful monsters - and one little girl.

I explored the town all day, greeting every beast I met with a solemn, polite "Hello," which made some of them laugh. I crawled all over the library, peeked into every corner of the weapon shop, and visited each and every personal home. The wonders the world held were things I had never even dreamed of. I knew the Chocobos of the forests in my own land, but I had never seen the wild grace and fluidity of the birds that dwelt under the earth. And, to my ultimate delight, all the beasts spoke my language!

As the day reached its close, Asura led me to a bathhouse, where I splashed around with some small dolphin-like beasts. After I was thoroughly clean, I was given a new outfit - quite similar to my old one, but much nicer. Asura had left me in the charge of an elderly tree-like creature, who straightened my clothes and then informed me he was going to take me to dinner with the King and Queen.

The King and Queen! I was overjoyed and overwhelmed. Images of fearsome beasts popped up in my mind, fed by my imagination. I couldn't wait and yet was terrified. What would they look like? What would they _be_ like? And what ...what would they do with me?

The tree-man took me through a maze of hallways adjacent to the Town Hall, and stopped before two large doors. "Here you go, dear," he said. "The Royal Hall. Have a good dinner."

"Are you not coming with me?" I asked, tentatively.

He shook his head (which was quite a feat, considering it was attached to the rest of him by thick bark). "It is a royal dinner," he said, and then prodded me inside the doors.

A cacophony of noises greeted my ears, both real and magical. Growls and howls mixed with tongues I had never imagined. Trying to regain my balance, I stayed in the shadows of the door, trying to find something to focus on. A familiar voice reached my ears.

"...and she's a natural, Levia. You should have seen her in the bath with the younger Phirata. She got along with them spectacularly! She has quite a gift."

"I hope so," responded a deep voice. I stepped out a little bit into the light to try to hear better...

The voices gradually stopped, replaced by hushed whispers. I realized they were all directed at me! The room cleared slowly, monster bodies outlining a path down a long room to a dais holding two thrones. I realized this path was meant for me, and timidly I began to walk to the end. As I neared, I could see the thrones held - not monsters, but humans? A tall man with dark black hair, bright blue eyes, and a deep blue robe held a golden scepter across his lap. And at his side, robed in rose and crowned in silver, sat Asura.

I'm sure I gaped, because the king smiled. "Welcome, daughter. This is my kingdom. I am called Leviathan, and you have already met my Lady and Queen, Asura."

I nodded wordlessly. 

He continued, addressing the crowd behind me as well. "On behalf of myself and the Council of the Summoned, you are welcomed to our land. What is your name, daughter?"

"It's ..." I swallowed and said proudly, "Rydia. Rydia of Mist."

"You are a Daughter of Mist?"

I nodded. "My mother was ...my mother protected the village."

The king before me nodded. "Do you know how you got to our land?"

"I have no idea." I shook my head. "I simply woke up here."

"What do you remember?" 

I thought back. "I was with Cecil, and Yang, and Edward, and we were on a ship, going to ...Baron? And then we saw this..."

I remembered suddenly the force of the ship, rocking back and forth, a storm in broad daylight. The smell of the seas reaching up to grab me. And the sailors screaming...

My eyes widened. I took two steps backwards, stumbled, and fell to my knees, staring up at the throne, overtaken by disbelief. "Leviathan," I whispered. "It was you?"

The image in my mind was no longer of the kindly man in the blue robe, but the horrible image of the sea beast, long and coiled, scales and teeth glistening as he reached for me, floundering in the water. I was overtaken with panic and fear. Dumbfounded. I couldn't control my legs; all I wanted was to flee this room, to run away from that horrible water-dragon who had killed my friends.

The man shifted in his chair. Dimly I realized he was still smiling at me, as was Asura. _Asura was so ...kind. But she's a monster too! What will I do..._

"You killed my friends!" I shrieked then, suddenly finding control in anger. I leapt to my feet, body quivering in the aftermath of fear and the onslaught of a child's fury. "You _killed_ them! We were traveling through your ocean, not trying to hurt anyone or anything, and you tipped the boat like it was a toy! What's wrong with you!" My throat was ragged from the screaming, and I believe I was crying. 

Asura gave Leviathan a look that read _I told you so _and stood from her chair. She came to me and clasped my hands gently.

"Rydia, dear..."

But I tore my hands away from her. "NO! I'm not going to -"

"They're not dead, Rydia."

Leviathan's voice made me turn to face him. On his face was a look of sorrow and empathy - for me. I stared at him as he continued. "They're not dead. I do not kill wantonly. They are all alive."

_Alive..._

I collapsed to my knees again, breathing in the relief. _Alive!_ _Cecil is alive! Yang and Edward too! I haven't lost everyone..._ I closed my eyes and sighed, permitting myself an inward smile.

"Intervention was required," Leviathan said, which made me open my eyes.

"What?" I didn't understand his words.

He smiled sheepishly. "I had to do something," he said. "Higher powers called upon me to break up the voyage. Cecil was sent onto a different path. Yang and Edward were separated. And you ...you were summoned unto the Land."

"But why?"

"Because," he said with a genuine smile, "you are a summoner. Without a family in Mist, we are your family now, and we have to take care of you. It was time for you to come to us."

I stared down at the carpet. "What will I do here?"

"We want to train you, Rydia," Asura said. "You have already shown great promise and skill. And your mother trained with us for a year or two. We will teach you what you would have learned in Mist - how to become a real summoner. We will take care of you, and you will live here with us."

I was astounded. To be taught magic and summons from the monsters themselves? Even at six I realized what an opportunity that was. "You would ...teach me?"

"Rydia, you are a Daughter of Mist," Leviathan said. "You will learn yourself. We are only here to help you."


	2. Ch2: A New Kind of School

Chapter Two: A New Kind of School

  
  


And so I began my life in the Land of the Summon Monsters. I was given a small room in Andirion Castle, where Asura and Leviathan lived. I was free to roam wherever I wished and explore whatever I wanted. The wonders of the town momentarily drowned my grief. It was the most wonderful thing that had happened to me in weeks. Even traveling with Cecil hadn't been this much fun. Singing with Edward paled in comparison to the thrilling, foreign words of these monsters. 

After a month or two of such relaxing activity, I was summoned again to the throne room. Leviathan officially asked me to become a student of the Land; I, thrilled that lessons would begin so soon, accepted.

So I began my studies. I had nothing else to do with my life; besides, these monsters were my family, the only thing I had left; I would have _died_ before I would have disappointed them. The urge, the drive to prove myself, to do _something_ with what I had left, overtook me, even though I didn't realize it when I was young. I threw myself into my lessons with all the energy I had.

My first set of lessons were with Lady Asura herself. We spent hours poring over her infinite supply of old, ancient books. Here I learned the history of the lands I knew and the magics I used. I began, slowly, to learn the alphabet that formed the words of my spells, struggling with the new tongue. Eventually I learned it, whereas Asura promptly assigned me a new language to learn. Her studies were deep in wisdom and history, fantastic epic tales and cold hard facts. She taught me of the different kinds of beasts - those of the mountains, the lakes and rivers, the fields and forests, and the caves underground. I slowly learned words in their tongues, their strengths and weaknesses, their methods of living. 

"Asura," I asked one day, pensive over an illustrated text titled _Malboro and Beasts of the Depths: In Living Color_. "Why are there some monsters that attack people? When I traveled with Cecil, we had to fight monsters. But none of the monsters in this Land have tried to hurt me. Once I know how to talk to them, will I not have to fight them anymore?"

Asura looked at me with a slight smile. "Rydia, has no one told you of this yet?" I shook my head. "Very well, then," she said, gesturing.

I sat down beside her on the long velvety cushion. She put her arm around me and explained. "The monsters you see wandering about the wilderness, those who would attack a lonely predator - these monsters have been afflicted with a disease we simply call the Madness. There was a name for it, long ago, but we have lost it. See, the monsters out there are those that have lost or given up their intelligence to live free in the wild. Monsters living in the Land of the Summoned have a certain cognitive sense - that's a kind of mental ability, I'm sorry - allowing them to communicate with humans - especially summoners. Monsters succumbing to Madness lose this ability, along with some of their more inherent powers. This is why the beasts living in the Land of the Summoned are intelligent, kind, and far more powerful than those who roam the lands. The price for this is that we must stay civilized as we are."

"So." I thought about this for a while. "If you guys live together in a city, in peace, you'll stay okay. If you go off on your own, eventually you'll catch the Madness and go nuts?"

Asura laughed, hugging me. "Very true, darling."

"Well ..." I was still lost in thought. "What about the monsters who guard us? I've seen them wandering at the edges of the Land, you know. Are they Mad or not? Do they live with us? What happens when one dies?"

"Oh, Rydia." Asura was laughing. "You're so observant. Those monsters are our guardians, and they allow themselves to be taken sometimes by the madness in order to protect our city. They try to be very secretive - so I'm surprised you noticed them at all."

I basked in Asura's praise, grinning. Lessons like this were always the most fun.

My second set of lessons tied in very well with the first; after a year or two of studying languages, Asura would send me out for weekends to stay with a family of monsters - a different one each time. She called this "cultural experience" - she must not have realized that most of my time was spent "experiencing" how much fun and trouble I could have or get into with the children of the designated family. I didn't realize until much later how much this taught me about the non-verbal communication of the monsters and their customs. I also obtained valuable insight of their individual strengths and weaknesses - like the time I thought it would be _funny_ to douse the Palybahn with a barrel of water from the stream and ended up harming the poor fiery creature so much I chanted Cure spells for two hours straight and went home crying. The Palybahn - a small snake with gilded wings - was alright, but I had to be careful with my pranks from then on.

At the age of nine, my lessons with Asura were cut in half to make room for a new set of studies - magic. My teacher here was an old floating Red Eye I cunningly called Old Red. He was grizzled to white and gray and at first glance looked like a good strong wind would crumble him to ash. But the first time I saw him manifest the magical powers he knew so much about, I began eagerly to watch his every move and learn from every word he had to say.

He spoke to me in the language of magic, making me memorize the runes that, put together on my tongue or even in my mind, could summon fire or liquify air. He then trained me in the workings of the basic spells, perfecting my use of the Fire, Ice, and Lit magics my mother had so carefully taught me. He explained in great detail that each spell drew on strength from my core, making me continuously drain myself of magic, testing my depths. He then began to teach me the painful process of studying the magical spells, which led to increasing what he called my "magical repertoire."

There was one day that I came to him, furious beyond belief; I had been practicing my Fire spell in secret, as many times a day as I could, and yet my fire was no bigger or stronger than before. I proceeded to sulk and throw a fit simultaneously, until I heard old Red begin to chuckle.

"Rydia," he said, "get up off the ground, m'girl. There ain't nothin' wrong with your magic! It's quite strong!"

"Then _why _can't I make a bigger fire?" I whined.

"Rydia, Rydia," he said, still chuckling. "Look at me, girl. Fix those green eyes right here on old Red Eye." I smiled a bit at his little joke. "Magic - your magic spells - comes in levels. Big people call them _quanta_. I call them levels, cause I'm not that bright." I giggled. "And getting to the next level requires practice, yes, but it requires much more than that. You have to study the fire - speak to it, and listen to what it says. You have to study the runes and understand just what words and ideas will summon out that bigger flame for you. But most importantly - you have to study yourself."

I looked up at him, confused. "Myself ...I have to study me?"

"Of course, m'girl. The magic won't come to you until you are strong enough to bear it. And this requires all three kinds of strength -"

"Physical, Mental, Spiritual," I chanted along with him. He blinked rapidly, which was his way of grinning. 

"Yes, m'girl. It could be that, physically, you are still too young to cast the Fire spell you want. It would be that you're not mentally prepared well enough - you don't have the brainpower to focus on it. Or perhaps your magical reserves aren't large enough." He floated over and ruffled my hair with his wing. "Don't fret it. You will know when it's time; the spell will come to you. I can tell, Rydia - you've got it. Just be patient."

For a long time I studied with Old Red in the mornings and Asura in the evenings, both working together to help me grow. I considered myself _inundated_ with lessons - a new word Asura taught me that I thought fit right in with my life. Little did I know how much more they had to teach me.

I studied this way until I was about thirteen - I had memorized much of the history, mastered many tongues of the Monsters. My magical powers had blossomed; I was easily reaching second-order spells, both Black and White, and had even obtained mastery over some of the more arcane spells like Bio. I was summoned again before the Court of Monsters in Andirion; I guessed they just wanted to check up on me. I came before them again, smiling at the faces I now knew. I stopped and curtseyed before Leviathan, no longer scared of the great sea-beast I still saw, deep in the depths of his eyes.

"Rydia." That deep, solemn voice made me smile. "You have been here for a long time; you've become like a daughter to many of us. There are many here who have helped you to learn and grow, and we take great pride in what you have become."

I flushed with the praise, but a small knot began to form inside my stomach. _What were they asking? Do they want me to go away somewhere?_

Leviathan glanced at Asura, then turned his face back to me. "Those who have watched you train, who have taught you the secrets of our land and our magic, have vouched for you. I have brought you here tonight to ask you if you will take the path of a Summoner."

My eyes widened. Here, in the Land, surrounded by all the friendly creatures, I had almost forgotten that in another world, there was need for the Summon Magic...

"We believe you will be strong, a powerful Summoner," he continued almost conversationally. "In your rage once as a child we felt you tear Titan away from his home to the surface of the earth. Imagine what you could do now."

Asura shifted in her chair. "Long, long ago we ran a college, the School of the Summoned, where _we_ chose select students from the Surface to learn our secrets and powers. The waning of the Village Mist has rendered the school incomplete. But we will open it again for you , if you wish."

"You ...would teach me the summons?" 

Leviathan laughed. "Rydia, you have no idea of your own powers, do you? There are many here who would pledge you their summon. We see in you a strong and powerful future, one that is ours as well as yours. Yes, we will re-found the college and train you, if you make this choice."

I blinked. "There is not much of a choice, is there?" I said softly. "Who would refuse this?"

"There is a choice," Asura said slowly. "You will not be able to continue training in all these magical fields. You will have to give up one: either your White magic or your Black."

I bowed my head. "Then I give up the White magic," I said confidently. Old Red in the back snickered. 

"Such a quick choice?" Asura peered at me. "Are you sure?"

"I'm not a healer," I said with a smile. "I want to be a protector."

And thus began the most intricate of my studies. I worked with a small council of beasts, training my mind and body for the rigorous magical uses. For me, it was simply putting words to something I had always known, had always felt. Summoning was in my blood, and came easily. They trained me to throw myself into the mental mind-set that made the connection possible, and to force forth the soul-cry that would appeal to the monster in his home. The energy needed to connect with the Land of the Summoned on the plane that would allow me to force a monster's body across space and time to appear at my aid was astounding, but with practice I could reach it instantaneously. 

At the same time, they began to train me with weapons. I had always been a tiny child, not much of a fighter; beneath the guidance of Leviathan's own medley of troops I felt my muscles learning (however slowly they learned) the best way to hold a bow, to grip a rod, to place a blow. I went on swift training runs, bare feet making no noise on the spongy soft ground of the Land's hills. They taught me attacking tricks, defensive stances. The day they placed a whip in my hand was one of the most remarkable experiences of my life.

I soon discovered why they did all this work. In order to earn a monster's summon, the monster and I were forced to do battle until the monster himself deemed me worthy! Me, by myself, before a great thundering beast like the Djinn! It was here that all my studies culminated. I paired my physical training and magical expertise with my extensive knowledge of the beasts of the world and their weaknesses. One by one, I earned myself summons: Djinn, Shiva, Indra. Mist. Titan. Year after year I became stronger.

All the familiar memories came back to me: my mother, summoning upon herself the graceful dragon of mist, the heritage of our village. My grandfather becoming Ramuh, long ago. My own child-like form calling upon anything that could hear me in my rage and fury and sorrow, tearing the great Titan from deep in the Land, pouring its wrath upon Cecil and Kain. I wept at night, fiercely. I was more determined than ever to scrape every ounce of potential out of myself and to dedicate my life to defending everything I had left. No one would ever hurt the people I loved again! 


	3. Ch3: The Time Has Come

Chapter 3: The Time Has Come

  
  


It was a few weeks after I defeated Titan and earned his pledge that I began to hear the rumors. Whispers from the monsters on the levels above us, the Guardians - Malboro, Talantla and Conjurer, who had deliberately let themselves slide into the Madness for the sake of our protection - those closer to the surface began passing down stories of a change in the air. The emotions and images picked up from these beasts did not make much sense, as enthralled in the Madness as they were; but the monsters of the Land began to whisper themselves. I strained to hear with my human ears and did not understand. _Changes ...ripples in the air,_ whispered the secretive Arachne that guarded the entrance. _Light and Dark. Thickness of our atmosphere ...changed. They are coming._ And then, quietly: _Danger._

The beasts in the City of the Summoned spoke in hushed tones, convening, conversing. Eventually, the change reached me as well: something dark, some horrible force, had come into the Underground. The very air we breathed was thick with magic, and it carried with it messages from the world outside our small caves. This message was a warning. I was seventeen then, and more intent on my training then I had ever been - until this.

First I asked Old Red what the change was. "Aye, very sensitive you are," he said. "There has been a shift in the atmosphere."

"Living here my whole life has done that," I replied. "I sense it as you do, though not as well. The air is different; it was darker until a few days ago, and now it has been lightened with some ...magical scent that we have never had here before."

The Red Eye nodded slowly. "Changes in the atmosphere," he repeated. "There are real names for them. I call them changes, cause I'm not that bright. Our world has been invaded by a dark force, and behind it comes the strength of Light, chasing at its heels, as always."

"Will they ...will they harm us?" I noticed my iron-hard grip on the whip and relaxed slightly, laughing. 

Red blinked slowly. "Not yet. They don't have the power. But they're aiming to get it."

My eyes widened. I knew the secrets kept in the shadows of more mysterious places: the hidden crystals of power, the Tower of Bab-Il, among other things. But something he had said ...

"You said something about the forces of light?"

He nodded solemnly (which is a difficult task for a floating eyeball). "Not just any light, m'girl. _The_ Light. You know..."

"The Light of Ordeals," I chanted with him, and we both smiled at the childhood memory. Red gave me a goodbye bob and floated away. I stayed, pensive, eyeing the ground. "But," I asked softly, "who would bring the Light into the Underworld?" 

_Friends_, hissed the Clapper, the great snakes that guarded the caves. _Friends. Foes. Light and Darkness. Danger._

It was only a few days after that my magical senses seemed to catch fire in the back of my brain. There was some feeling - a glowing, pulsing, almost painful feeling of - what? Fear, yes. But recognition as well. Recognition of my destiny. And the feeling of being needed. This feeling lasted less than a day before I found myself on the steps of Andirion, staring upward at Leviathan's great castle, wondering how my feet had brought me to this place and what, exactly, I would say.

I found my way into the castle; my magic told me Leviathan and Asura were at a casual dinner, and I followed their thoughts until I found them. I knocked lightly on the ornate wooden door and heard Asura's voice softly call: "Who is it?"

"It's Rydia."

"Come in."

I opened the door. Within sat the King and Queen, before a simple meal. "Casual" apparently meant "Come in your monster form." Leviathan had reverted to the great silvery sea serpent - albeit a smaller version than had attacked my boat so long ago. Asura - her monster form was terrible, fearsome, a beast with three heads and a multitude of arms and legs. It sat beside the horrendous snake. I would have been amused - these terrifying beasts had ceased to produce anything but wonderment for me - but the burning in my head would not allow it.

"So it has happened."

Leviathan was solemn and grave as he turned his narrow head to me; the same bright blue eyes examined me. I simply bowed my head.

"I do not know what has happened, sir, but something certainly has. There is a feeling in the back of my head, trying to tell me something. It will not leave me alone, and so I find myself here." I stretched my arms out to them. "What's happening?"

"I trust that you have been aware of the changes in the air lately," Asura said. Her beast-like form had a voice that was smoother, deeper, more mysterious; it was prone to cryptic messages as well. "Those changes are brought upon us by someone you know, and the danger that he follows."

For a moment I stared at the wall, eyes completely blank. Then I collapsed in the nearest chair. "It _can't_ be," I said, losing all sense of formality. "It can't."

Leviathan hissed softly. "Cecil has accepted the Light of Ordeals. It is he who comes bearing the Legend into the depths of the earth. And he and the evil he fights are both seeking the secrets of the Underworld."

_Cecil._

I had not forgotten.

In the back of my mind, always, there was the hope that someday I could do for Cecil what he had done for me - save him. I longed for the chance to protect him, and Rosa, and all the others. I saw them somehow as my parents: a set of parents that, this time, I could defend. The fierceness swelled up in me, and the fire in my mind ignited. I knew.

"I have to go," I said.

Leviathan looked at me, sadness and reproach in his eyes. "I had not thought to lose you so soon to the outerworlds," he said. "Your training is not complete yet."

"I will come back to finish it!" I said. "I will study every night on whatever voyage I must take. But it's _Cecil_. I have to go."

"Things will be different, Rydia." Leviathan closed his eyes. "I have told you before that time here passes faster than time Outside. You will be older - much older. The world will not look as different as you. Your eyes have aged; your mind has become wiser."

I shrugged. "I don't care," I said. "This isn't about me." Leviathan opened his eyes and they met mine - deep blue pools shimmering like the ocean. "He needs my help, I can tell. I have to go to him."

"This is no simple task," Asura said, her voice smooth and dark. "The Paladin you speak of, the bearer of Light, will end up traveling to the ends of the very earth to fight his battles. Would you do as much?"

"I'd do whatever I had to if I could keep my friends safe," I said, my eyes fierce.

Leviathan bowed his head slowly, his body coiling on the floor. "There is a test," he said. "The last test of a summoner before he or she earns the right to do battle to myself or my Asura. This test is of my making and can be anything I deem it to be." He looked up, trust burning in his blue eyes. "Are you sure of this, Rydia?"

I nodded. The words had choked up in my throat. Even now, I was worrying: _Please let them be safe!_

"This is your last test, then." He glanced at Asura for guidance. "Leave the land; have you the power to get back in, a summoner you will be. Have you not the strength to pass the test, forever on the outside will you remain."

I blanched. 

"However, I will give to you two gifts. The first gift is one of right: if your friends will aid you in this struggle, you may accept whatever help they are willing to give. They may do battle both on the Path of Caves and when you face us." I was quivering. I couldn't tell at what part - the excitement? The fear? 

"My second gift is as such." He leaned forward and pressed his snout against my forehead. "This land is an island surrounded by molten lava. This spell I give to you will transport you safely across the melted rock."

"And my gift," Asura said slowly, "is this: there was a messenger, yesterday. He spoke of dwarves in the castle to the south and east, and of seeing the Light."

I swallowed, hard. I couldn't believe, really, that I was about to leave my homeland. But the sense of urgency was building: _hurry!_ I bowed to him.

"Do take care, child." Asura slipped herself back into her human form, and embraced me. "We do want to see you again. You are strong - you can do this. I believe in you."

I was an ember myself, burning with the desire to - what? To test my own strengths? To come to the aid of my friends? _What?_ Were they in that much danger?


	4. Ch4: Reunion

  
  


Part II: Coming of Age

Chapter One: Reunion

  
  
  
  


I hurried out of Leviathan's throne room, heading for the secret transport tile I knew would take me to the entrance of the cave on the surface of the Underworld. I tried not to let Leviathan's words echo in my head: _This is your last test, then. Leave the land; have you the power to get back in, a summoner you will be. Have you not the strength to pass the test, forever on the outside will you remain._ I couldn't take it, and I tried not to think about it. I didn't want to lose my family in search of my friends.

I finally reached the bottom tier of the City, where a secret tile - run much like the Serpent Road of the Overworld - would take me to the entrance of the cave. I stopped, staring at it, and took a second to take stock of the situation before I left my home for the first time in eleven years.

I was wearing the official working garb of a Caller: a green armored leotard, gems at the neck, with hose and thigh-high boots; an embroidered belt around my waist with pouches for potions and a hook for a whip. Falling from my shoulders and entwining my arms were long trails of sparkling cloth, as well, which I had been using earlier in the day in my defense training; although it looked flimsy and whimsical, it had been woven with magic and could easily block the strike of a sword or blaze of a fire. I did - thank goodness - have my plain Caller's whip hanging firmly in its place at my side; between that and the cloak, I could hold my own in a conflict. My hair had grown long; I had pulled the main strands of it away from my face with an intricate beaded hairpin Asura had given me; it also held strong defensive powers. I had a decent amount of useful items in my bag, I was feeling strong - albeit nervous - and fit to go.

I stared down at the tips of my green boots. Right in front of them was the enchanted tile - cloaked to the eyes of normal humans, but easily visible to someone as trained in magic as I. It was just one more step I had to take...

_Have you not the strength to pass the test..._

Dammit! I summoned together all my strength and courage, took a deep breath, gripped the gilded handle of my whip ...and placed my foot on the tile.

Surprising force whipped from the ground, wrapping itself around my body, grabbing me and hurtling me through space. I was surrounded by darkness, moving faster than a Chocobo. A strange light appeared - a glow, deep and earthy, reached for me ...

I stood on a small island, housing a couple stony hills with cave mouths beckoning - I knew that was the way home. Around me lay a sea of pulsing fire. I looked upon the Underworld for the first time in my life; and I had lived here for eleven years. It was ragged and bleak, made with molten seas and sharp, lifeless rock. Twisted beasts roamed the twisted landforms, and I knew not all of them would speak my tongue. I would have to fend for myself. I hadn't been this alone in eleven long years.

_Focus, Rydia._ I looked down at my feet again; they rested on jagged stones which led to a pathetic beach upon the fiery seas. _Lava. Transportation?_ This I had been prepared for; Leviathan had warned me of the oceans of lava and helped me prepare a spell with which to transport myself where I needed to go.

_Where's that, Ryd?_ I closed my eyes, thinking, feeling. The Underworld was thick with magic, more so than the world above. My mind drifted on gusts of air, the way I had learned way back in my studies with Asura. The messenger had spoken of a castle of dwarves, on a landform to the southeast... My senses pricked as I turned the thoughts in that direction. I could sense something - a large source of magic. _A crystal._ And around it, turmoil...

My eyes flashed open, but I could not see the glowing seas around me as I summoned the full force of the transport spell. It whipped around me like the wind, cold and dark, and suddenly I was thrown forward. My outstretched hands hit something decidedly solid and I stumbled, grasping at it for support.

It turned out to be a wall: very fine marble, carved and embossed delicately. I clutched at it and then dared to open my eyes. I stood in the midst of a long dark hallway, lit dimly with sconces engraved into the walls. I could not tell where I was, but I heard shouts and noises echoing down the hall. I could still sense the great magic of the crystal drawing me forward. There was a crash of metal on metal and I realized abruptly that the noises before me were those of battle.

I choked. _Battle?_ My eyes fell to the thin whip chained to my belt, dismayed. Then I straightened myself. _You've been in training for eleven years, Ryd. You have the world's darkest magic at your fingertips. And you have personally done battle with the fearsome beasts you summon - and won. You have nothing to fear from battle._

In the midst of the battle-noise, a familiar shout: "Rosa!" The voice sent chills down my spine. "Cecil?" I whispered, and then I was off, running at full speed, my boots making no noise on the smooth marble floor.

At the end of the hallway were a couple doors; the one to my left was fashioned from heavy wrought iron, silver filigree, and black onyx with a sign that read in the dwarf-tongue: _Crystal Room._ It was locked and appeared to be fairly solid for all its decoration. I stopped just short of the door, listening.

A voice, dark and low, tainted to my sensitive ears with the magics of evil. "You are nothing ...Cecil!"

Cecil's voice, familiar, but changed. He grunted; I could picture him swinging his mighty sword. "Give up, Golbez. This ends here."

"Yes," the dark man hissed. "Here."

There was a screech I knew all too well. A greater beast had appeared on the scene! I recognized the angry language of a Shadow Dragon gone Mad. And Golbez's laughter rose through the wailing, horrible and dark. I heard the breaking sound of a mighty item, and then Rosa's wail: "Hold Gas..."

Golbez's horrid laugh was the only response. "Meal time, Shadow," he said grimly, and the beast hissed in response.

_Have I come too late?_ The thought of losing my friends took over my mind. I was barely concentrating as I summoned up the magic, whirled it around my head, and made the mandatory connection with the Land of my home.

The force of my spell blew the iron doors off their hinges.

The Mist Dragon appeared in the middle of the room, the gale going full-force even before it had materialized. I threw myself into the room through the shattered doors, grasping at the pouch at my side for an item I had received from Asura. The Dragon's chilling Mist wrapped around the Shadow Dragon; I knew its weakness well, and even as it screamed in defiance it fell to its death, crumbling in ash on the ground. I was still shielded from view, but I could hear the dark voice wrap itself around me:

"That mist ...blew my Shadow Dragon away?"

_Powerful things come out of the mist._

I finally found the item I was searching for; I sent the Mist Dragon back to its home, releasing my bond to it. Raising the small vial over my head as the mist began to clear, I threw it to the ground. The power inside washed over the room, undoing the Hold spell.

My voice choked as I called: "You can move now!"

Cecil's voice, through the end of the mist: "...who is it?"

I stepped forward then, looking for the companion who had saved me so long ago. A silhouette appeared in the darkness, vaguely looking my way. Then a sharp cry from Rosa distracted us: "To arms!"

The mist fled the room as the mighty Golbez summoned a dark spell and hit us all. Pain wracked my unprepared body; I had caught it full-force. Unprepared. Anger built up in me; a hiss escaped my lips as I drew my arms over my head, summoning the magic to my fingertips. _"I summon Djinn!"_ I screamed, the challenge raw in my throat. I felt my body fade as I connected with the fearsome power of the fire beast. Flames wracked the room; Djinn's fierce horns tore at Golbez's tall form. Before the dark man could strike back, I released the beast from my call and retreated, feeling my way. I fell into place with my familiar friends, only glancing from the corners of my eyes while the battle raged.

Yang stood at the far end, claws gleaming and muscles bared, striking with raw power. To my right stood the man I recognized as Kain; he would leap high into the air and then whistle down with amazing speed and force. Rosa stood to my left, in the back, still as regal and lovely as ever; she summoned pure white magic to refresh and heal us, sending a piercing arrow into the dark form before us whenever she got a chance. And before me...

Cecil had changed. I wouldn't have recognized him had I not heard his voice first. All of the darkness around him was gone. He now wore a chestplate made of gleaming silver and bore a sword that shone with its own holiness. _What has happened? He has finally turned to the Light..._

The battle-rotation fell to me, and not feeling up to another quick summon, I let a blast of flame loose from my fingertips. It bored into Golbez's form and he writhed in pain, falling to the floor. I stood, staring. The others did likewise.

"We did it," Cecil said softly. "We defeated Golbez..."

And Rosa turned to me with that stunning motherly smile of hers and said, "All because of your help, Rydia!"

_They recognized me! They remember! I was so afraid..._

Cecil came and stood before me, his eyes meeting mine for the first time. I started when I realized that he didn't look a bit of the eleven years older I had expected. I read in his eyes the sorrows and trials he had faced, and the decisions that had caused him to cast aside the darkness. _That armor was tarnished by Mist._ He gave me a crooked smile and asked, "What happened to you, Rydia?"

I turned my eyes downward and smiled. "Leviathan... When he attacked the ship, he ...swallowed me and took me deep into the Underground, to the Land of the Summon Monsters. He is King there."

Cecil's eyes widened. "Took you _where?_"

I smiled. "There is a world where the summon monsters live. They took me in and taught me. I had to abandon my White Magic training, but I have greatly increased my powers at Black Magic and at Calling."

"Why do you..." Rosa looked at me again. "Why do you look all grown up?"

I actually blushed. "Time flows differently in the Land," I said softly. "They told me that, but I hadn't really believed -"

"Who is she?" The tall, dark man in the dark armor peered down at me. I looked up at the man I knew was Kain, Cecil's old friend. The only other time I had seen him was long ago, more than eleven years back, but images like that never left the mind. I felt an aura of dark magic around him - which made no sense, since I knew the man had no magical power. It made me shiver.

"She's the girl from Mist," Cecil said quietly.

I could feel Kain gaping, even under his ornamented helm. "The child?" he asked with wonder in his voice. I had no idea how to react. "Amazing," he said, and then turned away.

Cecil looked back at me. "Rydia..." My eyes met his. "Why? Your mother..."

I took a deep breath and released it. "Stop."

He paused, his lightened eyes searching mine. I tried to smile. "There is a greater evil at work here. The beasts of the Land know this. We all must work together."

A sudden sound behind us made us all jump - a screeching noise of nails on metal, or iron on marble. We turned to look at the shadowy pool where Goblez's body lay. It was covered by a dark haze. 

_"I ...do not ...perish..."_ The voice was transparent, dark, like tainted glass. We all watched, horrified, as the haze shifted around. I noticed Cecil still clasped his sword close to him; then I realized my own death-grip on the handle of my whip.

The dark energy flared suddenly, making us all take a step back. When our eyes cleared, it had become a hand. It soared to the last crystal and vanished - taking the crystal with it.

I stumbled at the sudden change of the magical atmosphere. Cecil swore; Rosa fell to her knees. Yang cursed as well. Only Kain stood motionless.

"The crystal..." Cecil's voice was forlorn. "We must go to tell Giott."

I followed them out of a different door, slightly confused. We entered a throne room full of short, stocky folk I took to be the dwarves. Upon the throne was a dark-skinned king with a fierce beard. He looked at Cecil; the knight made no bow, simply hung his head.

"We were not fast enough," he said. "I'm sorry. Golbez took the crystal."

The dwarf thought on this, and then responded: "We must protect the last crystal, then."

Rosa shook her crystalline hair away from her face. "Where is it?"

"In a cave to the northwest. But no one can enter the cave without the key. It is safe for now."

"But Golbez will be back!" Cecil's voice carried urgency. "We can't let him have it!"

"Exactly." The Dwarf King nodded. "Now is our chance to regain all the other crystals now held in the Tower of Bab-Il!"

My jaw dropped. _Who has activated the Tower of Bab-Il?_ I knew of its existence from stories in the land, studies of strong magical structures. It was infamous. It was perilous. And if the darkness had taken it over, then they would activate something even worse very soon...

"What?" Kain expressed my disbelief.

Beside me, Yang was deep in thought. "No, it makes sense," he said slowly. "While Golbez is trying to get the last crystal ...we can sneak in and get the others..."

The Dwarf King sat up straight in his chair. "We will distract them with our tanks while you sneak in. It's our only chance!"

Cecil and Rosa and Kain exchanged glances and then turned, huddling around Yang and I for a conference. Kain's voice, whispered and unsure: "What do we do?"

"Is it their fortress now?" I asked, to which Cecil nodded. _Damn. They cannot gain the power of the Tower!_

Rosa: "It is very dangerous..."

Yang set his jaw. "But we have to do something. Now."

"Now is our only chance," Kain echoed him.

Cecil stood and faced the Dwarf King. "We'll do it."

The dark-skinned dwarf smiled at Cecil and nodded. "There is a pass in the basement of the castle you can take. Please rest up before you leave."

"We can't," Cecil said. "We have not the time. We leave tonight."

We sat briefly to take of the King's meal before our journey. I didn't speak much, mostly asking Yang questions under my breath. I learned of the hunt for the crystals, the treachery of Kain, and the Light of Mount Ordeals. I learned of Golbez, of Edward, of the Mysidian twins. I listened to everything with rapt attention and ate little. Finally, as Rosa sat beside me, I found the courage to ask in a whisper:

"How long has it been?"

Yang thought for a second. "A few months since the boat ride. Since we last saw you."

My vision suddenly dropped its focus. _A few months? Here I have matured, learnt a grand mastery of magic, and they have only struggled through a few months..._ "What?"

Rosa repeated her question. "How long, Rydia?"

"Eleven years..." I had nothing else to say.

Rosa's eyes filled with tears, and she reached over and embraced me. "You poor ...oh, Rydia..."

I felt my eyes filling with tears as well. Here I was, back with the only human family I had left. Rosa's arms around me felt like home. Finally, I was where I belonged.

We broke apart, smiling shyly. She then bent her eyes on me again and said: "So that would make you ...how old?"

"Seventeen," I said. "Seventeen human years."

She smiled. "I'm only eighteen," she said. My jaw dropped. "So now we're the same age," she continued cheerfully. Yang shook his head, rolled his eyes, and went to get himself some more food.


	5. Ch5: Losses

  
  


Chapter Five: Losses

  
  


That night we slipped out of the dwarven castle, through a secret back door and what appeared to be an underground base. Things spiraled past my eyes so quickly I could barely take them in; everything was so new, so foreign. We ended up traveling on foot across the barren plains of the haunted Underground. I could see that the land surrounding was nothing like the Land I claimed as my home - this ground beneath my feet was cold and barren, the monsters wild and cruel. We traveled fast and reached the tower by the next day. We hid in wait until King Giott's tanks rolled over the hills. Those dwarven tanks were amazing machines, like enormous lethal works of art. I couldn't stop staring until Cecil reminded me - gently - that we had to use the distraction to obtain entrance to t he Tower of Bab-Il. But I immediately turned and followed Cecil - that was my purpose here. 

The tower was, of course, packed with monsters, and I found myself fitting back in with a fighting group, taking turns as we fought, watching each others' backs. My magic was a powerful weapon here, much more than my whip - although that came in handy a couple times as well when I was caught off guard. The Tower itself was the most bizarre, grotesque landscape I had seen yet. The entire thing was floor after floor of machinery, processed walls and blinking lights. It never stopped, it never slept. We didn't either. 

Towards the top of the tower we met the scientist in charge of the tower - Dr Lugae - and his crazed robots. He set beast after beast against us and then morphed himself into some dark twisted being; we battled back bravely and defeated them all. As he crumbled to the ground, however, his pride made him spit out:

"It doesn't matter. This tower ...connects the Underground ..and the Overworld."

I hung my head. I had known this but forgotten - I had learned it when I was a very child, studying the secrets of the past on Asura's lap. But - he continued - 

"Rubicant ...has taken the crystals to the upper world already!" He gasped, and rolled over, chuckling to himself. "And I shall annihilate the dwarves with my Super Cannon!"

In shock, Cecil ran to the man, demanding more - but Lugae was dead. Cecil took a small key from his pocket and stood, staring at it.

"Cecil," I said. "The dwarves - they're in danger."

"Right!" Yang said. "We have to stop that Cannon!"

"We need to destroy it," Kain said in a low voice.

"But where -" Cecil stopped and looked down at the key he held in his hand. Three floors below us had been a locked room - 

He broke into a run and we all followed, the sounds of our footsteps echoing in the strangely silent tower.

Cecil fumbled with the key, throwing the door wide. In the room beyond we heard a faint whine - the sound of machinery awakening. A handful of tiny little gnomes - I did not recognize their species - sat at a screen full of controls, giggling giddily. 

"Goodbye, dwarves!" One of them flipped a switch; the automated whine grew in intensity. They high-fived each other.

Cecil stepped into the room, blade held high. "You fun is over," he said menacingly. The creatures spun around, startled at the voice - and startled even more at the sight of the gleaming blade Cecil carried. 

"What?" one of the beasts cried; "How did you get in here?"

A second beast gave an angry wail and flung itself at Cecil's head.

A well-aimed arrow pierced its body before it hit its target; Rosa quickly replaced the arrow on the string as the creature landed with a dull thud and disintegrated. The rest of the beasts shrieked and attacked us in a storm. We made short work of them; Yang's claws, my flame, and Cecil's blade. The battle was over shortly.

The room lay littered with the bodies of the small gnomes; but one of them, clawing desperately on the floor, reached up to the control panel - Rosa nocked an arrow, but - it flipped a switch with all its might, breaking the tip in the process.

The arrow pierced its arm as it fell to the floor. Its beady eyes gleamed up at us, coated in the Madness I was starting to recognize. "Now ...no one can stop the Super Cannon..."

Cecil gave a little gasp of surprise. There was a brief moment of silence, then Yang stepped forward, peering at the control panel, an odd look on his face. He reached out, his hand softly brushing the controls. He turned back and even I could see the steel in his eyes.

"Yang?" Rosa's voice was just as soft and just as steely. "What are you doing?"

"Go on." His gaze was hard. "I'll take care of this. Get out of here!"

My eyes widened. "No, don't!" I cried, realizing what he was planning. "It'll explode!"

"GO!" Yang's face contorted suddenly, and he came at us with some sort of flying kick, knocking us all outside. I'm not really sure what happened - all I remember was finding myself outside the door, hearing the click as it locked, pounding on it with my fists and crying as I heard Yang inside frantically dismantling the equipment.

"Yang!" Cecil pulled me away from the door and slammed his whole weight against it; it wouldn't budge. He tried it again.

"Cecil. Everyone. Thank you for everything you have done for me and for Fabul." Yang's voice was muffled through the door and my sobs.

"Open the door!" Kain howled, hurling his own weight into the door along with Cecil. The entire room shuddered, but the door remained shut. 

"Yang, please don't do this!" Rosa had knelt at my side, gathering me into her arms. She too was crying.

"Tell my wife ..." there was a brief pause. I imagined Yang crouched over the machinery, grasping wires that would disconnect the machine, causing an explosion which would surely claim his life. "Tell my wife I will always be with her. Tell her ...to live for me!"

I dove for the door, screaming, fighting against Rosa's arms as she held me away from it. I could hear Cecil bellowing, and then - 

The explosion shook the entire room that had once held the Super Cannon. Cecil and Kain were thrown to the ground, but the building held fast. There was a terrible metal shudder and then - silence. Nothing. Cecil climbed to his feet and tried the door; the force from the explosion had fused the door shut. He fell to his knees in despair. 

_We have lost him_. I softly unfolded Rosa's arms and sat on the ground, my head in my hands. _Someone else I could not protect. But how can I protect someone from what they themselves will do? Yang only wanted to protect us, and the dwarves..._

It was as if Cecil had heard my thought. "The dwarves," he said softly. "We should go. We need to tell Giott what has happened."

We climbed our way through the tower again, following its maze of corridors to the base; surprisingly, there were no monsters, as if the explosion had triggered something, and they all had gone into hiding. But as we grew nearer to the base I began to think it was something else. Some dark feeling - the presence of dark magic - crept into my head. _You're just being morbid,_ I said to myself. _There's darkness near_, that part of my mind replied. To which a third part, still in mourning, said sharply, _there's darkness everywhere._

We had almost reached the base of the tower when something happened. The lights began to dim and the tower itself began to shake. Cecil stopped in his tracks, hand clenched around the hilt of his sword. In the coming darkness we could see nothing; the small bridge upon which we stood was shivering as well. 

Then a voice from the darkness: "You never cease to amuse me."

"Golbez." Cecil's voice was hard, and as dark as the air around us. I strained my eyes wildly, looking for the source, but the sound emanated from the walls about us, creeping over our skin with its dark power. 

"While the cat is away ..." Golbez's voice actually did sound amused. "This is all for play, then? Farewell."

There was a shudder, and the bridge under our feet gave way.

For a second I felt nothing. Then I felt myself falling, air rushing past me, body wheeling in the dark air. I recognized that we somehow had fallen _out of the Tower_ and were heading for the treacherous ground of the Underworld. I heard Rosa's shrill scream and turned, hitting my head against someone, also falling. Kain's dark arm reached out and pulled me close. "Here," he said, holding me with one arm, reaching for Cecil's plummeting form with the other. "We must - perhaps ..."

For a moment we were all united, falling through the air like a human meteor. Then there was a whirring sound, a deep coughing motor, and something rushing towards us; I buried my face in Kain's armor and screamed, knowing we were going to collide.

I came to moments later; Rosa had cast a gentle spell to awaken me. I sat ...on the deck of an airship! Rosa's kind face peered over me, and I shifted myself off of Kain's inert form and allowed Rosa to quickly wake him as well. Behind me I heard a gruff voice:

"...that was certainly close."

"Thank you, Cid." Cecil sounded as shaken as I felt. I turned to him and gave him a small smile from where I sat on the deck. Behind me I felt Kain awaken and sit up as well.

The man beside Cecil was strange-looking, with thick hair and a thicker beard, and what appeared to be a pair of goggles currently resting in the mess of hair and helmet on his head. He looked over us and said suddenly; "Where's Yang?"

"He ...sacrificed himself ...to save the dwarves," Cecil said softly. Rosa choked on a sob. I concentrated on catching my breath.

"Damn," the man called Cid said with fury. "A good man. And who is this?"

I looked up; he was pointing at me. "Rydia," Cecil said before I could answer. "She's a summoner from the Village Mist."

There was the sound of another explosion behind us, and Cid's face suddenly blackened. "Damn!" He shouted again. "They're chasing us!"

"The Red Wings?" Cecil peered behind the ship in disbelief. I could hear more noises, the terrifying whine of machines, approaching behind us.

_Stop being such a coward!_ I pushed myself to my feet and ran to the rear of the ship. Sure enough, behind us came an airship, at full throttle. 

Kain had followed me to the rear of the ship, and turned his head to call: "Can we shake them, Cid?"

Cid threw a glance behind him at the approaching ship. "I dunno," he yelled, throwing some switches. "Seems they've upgraded the Red Wings!"

The ship swerved, ducked, and took a new course across the flaming lava seas; I tumbled around, grabbing the railing for support. I hauled myself upright to peer once again over the edge.

"They're catching up!" I yelled, seeing the ship closer than before. Surely we could lose them. Cid spiraled again, diving and flattening out, but they came closer. There was a screech from beneath and the entire ship began to shake subtly. Cid swore.

"The engine won't hold out much longer! Cecil, take the controls!" Cecil grabbed the wheel and Cid whirled about, diving towards one of the benches. The top flew off; beneath were many wrapped parcels. I was confused - could he really fix the engine in mid-air, while we were flying?

Cid pulled something out and tucked it under his arm; it was wrapped in a black bag. He ran to the side and peered over. Now I was horribly confused. I knew I didn't know much about machines; but I was sure that something was going wrong.

"Cid!" Rosa yelled over the noise, growing louder every minute. "Where are you going?"

He looked at her and grinned, a large confident grin. "Get to the surface!" he cried. "I'll seal the hole with this bomb!"

"Wait!" Rosa moved to grab him, but the ship rocked, and she fell to the side, clutching a railing with a hopeless look on her face.

"OH!" Cid turned to Cecil. "Go to Baron once you are back, and ask my workers to help you! They'll know what to do."

He turned back to Rosa. "Look, I wanted to be there for the wedding, but ...look, just tie the knot already. Have hundreds of kids, ok?"

"Cid!" Cecil's cry was full of anguish - and worry. He couldn't take his hands from the wheel, but he threw Rosa a glance full of concern and anger. "There has to be another way!"

"Cid," I said, "please don't."

He looked at me then, and gave me that grin - full of life and spirit, not dampened in the least by the presence of a large bomb about to seal his fate. "Hey - that's Uncle Cid to you. Be good, Rydia, and take care of Cecil and Rosa for me."

"Remember to go to Baron!" he said, and then vaulted himself over the side.

I was frozen in place, staring at the spot from which he had jumped. I could hear him yelling, laughing something as he fell - and then I heard the bomb explode. Luckily Cecil had kept his wits and the airship angled upwards, streaking toward a light I had not seen in eleven years. But the sight of the sun above gave me no joy. Everything was ruined, ruined ...

The ship stopped, hovering above the crater. Rosa was sobbing, collapsed in Cecil's arms. "Oh, Cid," she sighed, and buried her face in Cecil's cloak. His face was weathered and dark and full of shadows and sorrow. He stroked her hair and stared into the distance.

"Why...?" I whispered, sinking to the deck of the airship. 

I felt Kain beside me; he turned to look out over the deck, his hands clenched the railing in fury. "So much death... everyone rushing towards doom," he said, his head bowed.

I turned my gaze to Cecil. In his eyes were ages worth of sorrow, and in that moment he looked as if he had aged a good ten years. He was weary, and shaken to the bone. But I watched as he tucked his pain and loss away and let determination emerge. I felt myself empowered, and stood. I took Rosa from Cecil and led her to a bench - carefully avoiding the one holding Cid's treasures - and let her cry on my arm as Cecil gripped the wheel and said softly, "Let's head to Baron."

I barely remember the trip back to the castle. I spent much time curled in the prow of the airship, staring at the land around me, letting the memories emerge. When we arrived at the castle, Cid's engineers got to work immediately. Rosa and I escaped to the High Tower, where we could rest and - amazingly enough - bathe. But I was not in the mood to relax and enjoy anything. I spent my time in silence or in tears. First Yang, then Cid - gone, all gone. They'd given their lives for us. Like Tellah. Like the young Mysidian twins I had never met. Like my mother.

It was too much like what I had wanted to do - spend my life all at once, in a fury, summoning forth everything I could to protect the ones I loved, caring nothing for what came after. Now I was on the other side of it, and it wasn't as clear as I had thought. Sacrifice is a two-edged blade. There is gratitude and there is sorrow; there are both thanks and pain. There is nothing to be done with it, either.

All I could do was continue on protecting and hope it did not come to that.

Overnight Cid's engineers attached a long hook to the Enterprise - for that was the name of the ship - and told us that Cid's plan had been to grab the small Hovercraft and carry it to some far away shallows by some far away kingdom and attempt to re-enter the Tower of Bab-Il. I heard Cecil faintly trying to tell them of Cid's fate - which the engineers blatantly misunderstood.

"I can tell you're having trouble with him," the leader said, wiping a sweaty face. "He's impossible. Keep him for a while, will you?"

Cecil did not correct him.

We took the rest of the day to rest in Baron. Cecil and Rosa spent the afternoon together, murmuring quietly, comforting each other. This behavior finally drove Kain away; he vanished somewhere. I thought of seeking him out, for I too soon became uncomfortable; then I remembered that Baron was Kain's home as well and perhaps he had people to visit. I found my way to the top of the tower and sat on a small bench, looking across the mountains. I stared at the landscape for a while until it suddenly dawned on me that I was looking towards my homeland - over that peak, the one looking like the tail of a dragon, lay the Village of Mist ... I was so homesick it hurt.

Not even knowing what I was doing, I shut my eyes and concentrated, willing all my thought toward quenching my loneliness. I cast no spell, but I must have summoned some sort of great power, for suddenly I heard in my mind a familiar voice.

_Rydia ...are you alright?_

_Asura?_ I opened my eyes. There was no one around. I closed them again and fumbled in the darkness of my mind. _Where are you?_

I felt gentle laughter. _I am in the Land, you silly girl. You've just learned a new trick, that's all. Summoners were always good with mind-speech._

_You're kidding._

_Not at all. It is a different kind of magic than that used in battle, but effective nonetheless. You can speak to us here. I imagine you can read minds as well, to some extent._

I blinked. _You mean - I can read minds too and you never told me?_

I felt more than heard her laughter and the grace of her gentle smile. _Some have it, some don't. It's merely a guess on my part. But tell me - why did you contact me?_

I shrugged. _I didn't really know what I was doing, Asura. I'm sorry._

_Rydia. What's wrong?_

_Everything._ I felt a single tear trickle down my face. _All over our friends are dying, left and right. Two of our companions just gave their lives to save us. I feel so lost. I wasn't good enough to protect them, Asura. What if I can't protect anyone?_

_Rydia, darling._ Her voice was soothing and again I felt like I was six years old and curled up in her lap. _You cannot protect someone from themselves. If you wished to do the same for Cecil, would you let him stop you?_

"No," I whispered aloud. _But Asura, I couldn't do it - not yet - oh, and what if Cecil tried to do the same for me ..._

_Darling, you're upset._ I felt calm emanating from her as if she were here. _This at least explains the telepathy._

_What?_

_Despair tends to bring out one's latent talents. I myself remember a small six-year-old girl who, powered by despair and grief, summoned a great Titan to her defense._

I laughed, a soft gentle laugh, and took a deep breath of fresh clean air.

_Trust me, Rydia. All will be well. Are you still studying?_

I could tell she was changing the subject, but I was grateful. _I haven't been,_ I replied. _But I will do so. And the next chance given me, I will come home, and we will ask you for aid._

_Rydia, dear, Levia and I will be glad to help you. Just beware. The land is changing._

_What?_

_Much more time has passed for us than you. It is nothing to be alarmed over; and yet ..._

Behind me I heard a muffled step. Cecil stood at the door, leaning against the frame, his face weary. I gestured to him and then closed my eyes.

_Asura, I have to go. But now that I know how - you _will_ hear from me again._

_Take care, child of Mist._

When I opened my eyes again Cecil was standing next to me. "We're leaving," he said. I nodded. I could tell that his eyes also recognized just where they were looking. "Do you want to go back?"

I shook my head, looking at the ground. "No," I said. "Not now. Not yet."

"We visited," Cecil said slowly, and I turned my eyes to him. "Before we ...knew about you. We went back. The town has rebuilt itself. But I fear it will never recover."

"That is ...that is what they say in the Underground," I said.

Cecil turned his face to me. It was wrought with grief, fresh and old, and I wondered suddenly if life had been easier as a Dark Knight - at least he could hide his worries and his fears beneath a helm which showed no emotion. Clearly he was in pain.

"Cecil," I said, and almost reached out to him.

"Rydia, I'm so sorry," he whispered.

"Stop it," I said, fighting away the sorrow myself. I felt my fiery determination coming back. "We are fighting now for a common cause - much larger than me, or even you, or anyone else. Yes, we've lost a lot. But we have to keep going. Or else..." My voice dropped to a whisper before I could control it. "Or else what are we fighting for? We have to fight for what we've lost. Who we've lost. We can't stop now."

I turned to him and gave him a smile. "Come on," I said. "There's a job to do."


	6. Ch6: Complications and Caves

  
  


Chapter Six: Complications and Caves

  
  


The four of us returned to the airship and Cecil's strong hands guided it back to pick up the hovercraft. We dropped both ships on the beach by an old deserted castle. Far away in the mountains I could see the lights of the Tower of Bab-Il reaching high into the heavens. We climbed into the old Hovercraft and piloted it to a small cave on the beach. From here, the engineers had told us, we could sneak through and hopefully find a hidden entrance to the Tower. It was worth a shot; the Underground was closed to us now. 

We climbed through the caves cautiously; they were a maze of tunnels and monsters. Suddenly there were voices ahead - Cecil froze, then called out cautiously: "Who goes there?"

The voices silenced. Then one said, "This is all that is left of the nation of Eblan."

Rosa gasped; Cecil stepped out from the shadows. "Eblan, too?"

The soldier nodded. "We are guarding the people of Eblan, who have taken refuge in these caves. Our castle is no more, as is our royal family; the King and Queen were killed by the enemy and even now our prince crawls to his doom. He is trained as a ninja and seeks revenge, but he cannot defeat the dangers that challenge us. All is lost; we will hide here as long as we can."

_So much death._ Was that Kain's thought or my own?

We rested in the small comforts of Eblan; we stayed at the Inn they had set up and refreshed ourselves, then bought some supplies, more out of pity for the poor homeless folk than actual need. Then we set off as directed by another guard: "The prince and some of our soldiers went in there. If you find anyone alive, please help them."

These caves were darker and smelled of magic; I could sense that we approached the Tower of Bab-Il deep in my bones. We came across a soldier lying on the ground, he only whispered, "The prince has gone ahead," and collapsed. Rosa set him at ease with a small spell. The other guards we found were unconscious - or worse.

As we came around one bend, a sudden blaze of light met our eyes. A man stood, taller than any normal human, cloaked in fire and dark, dark magic. I stumbled. Then I saw in front of him another man, a normal human, covered in dirt and grime and despair and fury. He held two long swords, one in each hand, and shifted balance as if preparing an attack. He looked fierce for all his ragged-ness and I suddenly felt sorry for him. 

The two were yelling at each other; or, the young man was yelling at the pillar of flame. "Rubicant!" he cried, and his voice was raspy with anger. "Finally!"

The fire dimmed slightly until I could make out a pale face above the cloak of flame. "Have I met you before?" asked a voice as smooth as a candle flame. I could taste the dark magic on it. _One of Golbez's fiends, no doubt._

"I am Edge - Prince of Eblan!" He brandished a sword in a gesture that would have been brave, but before the might of the fire looked nothing more than foolhardy. _So this is the prince?_ I found myself taking a second look - and wishing to see his face.

The flame spoke again. "Eblan? What's that?"

The Prince rose to the taunt, his temper flaring. "Don't play the fool! You know exactly what has been done! It doesn't matter anyway."

And the Prince rose to his feet and, to my astonishment, cast something that was entirely unlike any magic I had ever seen and yet appeared to be a flame spell.

The tall man laughed and stood straighter, letting his cloak blaze with power. "Was that Fire? No, my dear prince, this is how it's done ..."

Before any of us could make a move, a giant fire erupted around the young man. He screamed, a raw sound, and collapsed to the ground. He weakly lifted his head and glared at Rubicant, daring the tall being to finish the job ...

But the fire-man swept his cloak around himself and said, "I must say, you are strong - but not strong enough. Continue training. I look forward to our next meeting." And he vanished. The prince's head fell back to the ground and his eyes closed.

We all rushed forward, but Cecil reached him first and bent forward. "Are you alright?"

The prince turned his head to us; his face was dirty and tired, his eyes empty. One by one his eyes landed on each of us; his glance pierced my eyes and then fell back to the ground. "How could I lose?" he asked himself softly.

"We're also after Rubicant," I said quickly, wanting to comfort him. I knew too much about fury and revenge and loss.

But the prince fired up at my words, finding some energy somewhere, and his eyes became hard and cruel. "Why don't you stay out of this! Rubicant is mine!"

I was shocked and startled; his eyes were bright with anger, and I could not break his gaze no matter how hard I tried. Then he turned his face as Kain said: "He's one of Golbez's Four Fiends of the Elements. He'll be hard to deal with."

"You think I'm some sissy prince?" The hard eyes were turned to Kain, then Rosa, then finally Cecil. "I'm a Prince of Eblan; ninjitsu runs in my bones and blood. I've been trained for this. I can take care of myself!"

"Stop it!"

The words were out of my mouth before I knew what was happening. Here was this arrogant man, crushed to pieces yet still full of bluster - and he was hurting my friends! And yet, I knew that we couldn't let him go on alone. All I could think of was everyone's pain and loss and death, so much death ... I was crying.

I felt everyone's eyes on me as I buried my face in my hands. "No more! I've had enough!"

I was sobbing now, rough, large sobs full of everything that had gone wrong. I was crying for myself, and for my mother, and for this hard, horrible prince who had lost his people and his home and his parents ...

I fell to my knees, my face still hidden. "Edward ...Yang ...even Cid. We've lost them all." I choked on a sob, and then looked at Cecil. "Please." Then I looked at Prince Edge. "No more."

The Prince looked at me as if he saw me for the first time. The light in his eyes was gone, and I saw something surprising - he really did care, about his people, about his family. He was trying as hard as I was. He stared at me as if he could see into my soul. I suddenly became aware that my face was covered with tears; I flushed and then turned away, drying my face on my sleeve.

Cecil said quietly, "Prince. Rubicant is the strongest of the Four. But we must recover the crystals, no matter how hard the battle."

The Prince took one last desperate look at me and then shut his eyes. "I can't bear to see a pretty girl cry," he said. I was struck speechless. "Why don't we work together?"

_Pretty girl?_

Kain laughed suddenly. "He sure bluffs for a wounded man! Rosa, help him out?"

Rosa stepped forward from behind Cecil. She bowed her head in thought, then waved a hand toward the prince. I recognized a Cure spell, refreshing him. He stood.

"Great! Two babes in the party!" He gave Rosa a frisky wink, then reached his hand to me to help me stand. I stared at him, utterly confused. "Alright, then. Get a move on!"

For a moment I couldn't move. "I don't know about him," I said under my breath, then gathered up my belongings and followed. _Pretty girl?_

The Prince led us to the entrance to the Tower of Bab-Il easily; for all his talk, I could see that he really was trained in the arts of ninja. Not only that, but he was strong, and quick - and impetuous. When we reached the Tower he barreled his way through a wall rather than searching for a door. _Impatient,_ I scolded to myself, pretending that the urge to fry the wall with a well-placed blast of lightning had not come to me at all.

As we walked through the Tower again, Edge seemed to be looking everywhere for - something. And as we crossed a small bridge, two figures approached, and I heard his voice questioning: "Mother? ...Father?"

"You're alright!" A woman - I guessed the Queen of Eblan - bent to Edge and embraced him. 

Edge was smiling, radiantly happy; I couldn't help but notice that it lit up his face very well. "You're alive?"

The Queen nodded. "Come with us, Edge," she implored, and stretched out his hands. 

"Yes," the King added. "We must go."

A small but of apprehension ran down my spine - or was it a bit of darkness?

"Where?" Edge cocked his head, confused. 

Then suddenly I felt the air change, and I called out, but it was too late. The figures of the King and Queen burst open and from inside writhed two hideous, miserable monsters, steeped in Madness and dark magic. "TO HELL!" The Queen thundered, and took a swipe at Edge. The King called down fiery magic and struck his son full-force. Edge stumbled.

Cecil, Kain, and Rosa willingly entered battle, defending Edge as he stood, shocked, his face frozen. I couldn't move for a while; sluggishly I forced my feet to move and enter the fray. It was too similar to a battle in my own past. My own mother had been struck down in battle. How could I slay someone else's, even in protection?

But finally the beasts stopped, panting. "Edge?" the Queen whispered. "What's happening?"

Edge's face was wet with tears.

"We're no longer human ..." the King looked around. "We do not belong here."

"I'm so sorry, Edge," the Queen said, and reached out her hands again. Edge did not move.

"We must go," the King said. "Before we lose our minds again and ...hurt you ...more. Eblan ...lies in good hands, Edge."

Edge finally came to life as his father's figure disintegrated before his eyes: "NO! Please, don't go ..."

His mother bent forward slightly, then she, too, turned to dust. "I love you, Edge."

Edge fell to his knees. "I love you," he whispered. My heart turned over. I was going to cry, I knew it; I felt my mother, by my side, whispering, "I love you, Ryd darling ..."

But the light turned black suddenly and the fiery man stood before us once more. "Damn!" he said, and in his voice was genuine pity. "Lugae; how dare he?"

"Rubicant!" Edge's voice was as sharp as a blade. "_You sick bastard_. I will never forgive this!"

Rubicant bowed his head. "Lugae turned your parents into undead beasts on his own," he said. "I am sorry for that; I did not know. You don't understand - I want to fight fair."

"To hell with your self-righteous crap!" the prince shouted, as I was beginning to admire the cloaked man for his sentiment.

Rubicant laughed. "How brave; I admire your spirit. But you will never gain your full strength while you are blinded by such emotion."

"_Shut up!_" Edge yelled in his face. "I'll show _you_ the power of anger!"

There was a blaze of power around him, and suddenly that strange not-magic he had used before flared to life; I felt it surrounding him, protecting him. Rubicant obviously sensed the same. 

"Interesting," he said slowly. "But nothing can penetrate my Cloak of Flame - not even Ice."

Cecil stepped up beside the prince and dramatically unsheathed his blade. Kain fell in next to him on the other side, spear detached from his back. Rosa drew an arrow. I fell in behind Cecil and Edge, my own magic flaring.

Rubicant threw his arms wide, and I prepared myself for a massive hit - but unexpectedly, his power settled over us. "I will restore you to your full strength," he said wryly. "Do not disappoint me."

He was answered by a rush of power from Edge; the ninja had somehow channeled that odd strength into a flood, which washed over Rubicant and doused his flame. Cecil struck with his mighty blade; Kain leapt high into the air. Rosa fired her arrow and then readied a healing spell. I let loose a powerful blast of Ice that drew an admiring look from Edge. 

It was a hard battle. Rubicant would draw his cloak around himself; when he did, any magic was absorbed by its fibres and turned into a healing spell. But eventually he had to emerge to strike back at us. We had to time everything right.

Finally, with a yell, Edge dove forward, blades gleaming and whirling. The attack pierced Rubicant through and he fell, his body crumbling to dust. 

"I see," said his voice. "Even the small can join forces; you have defeated me as one. I admire you as Golbez surely will not. Farewell."

Edge dropped to his knees. "I've avenged you," he whispered. We all knew to whom he was speaking.

A movement behind us made us all turn, quickly, but then Edge ran forward. "Grandpa! Er ...Chamberlain?" He stopped before the old man, grinning foolishly. "Have you come from the caves?"

The man nodded. "Let us fight with you! Where is that Rubicant?"

Edge grinned. "It's over! We got him good!"

"Splendid, My Prince." The old man returned a caring smile, then directed it to the rest of us. "Many thanks to you as well."

"So." Edge turned around casually; he sent me a furtive glance, then looked at Cecil. "Who's this Golbez?'

"Rubicant's master," Kain said. "He is gathering the Crystals of the world to reach the moon."

"Why the _moon?_" Edge showed disbelief.

"There is some great power there," said Cecil.

"We have to stop him." Edge's eyes fell upon me as I spoke; I shivered. Perhaps it was just fear?

"So he's the mastermind ...I'm going with you." Edge's eyes dragged slowly away from mine; he planted his gaze firmly on Cecil.

"You Highness?" The old man was firm. "Eblan needs you. Now more than ever."

"Eblan ..." Edge bowed his head. "This is more important than Eblan. This is the world!"

"But -"

"Don't worry." Edge flashed him a smile. "Go home and take care of things. I'll be fine."

The Chamberlain stuttered for a second, then returned Edge's smile. "Sirs and Ladies - please take care of our Prince." Cecil nodded gravely.

"Good fortune, your Highness," one of the soldiers offered.

"Yeah," Edge said, and grinned. "You too."

The small party left, heading for the rift in the wall. Edge grinned and turned to me companionably. "Let's go smash up Golbez," he said cheerfully.

"We need to get the Crystals back first," I reminded him.

"Right. Whatever. Lead on!" he called to Cecil, and flashed me a smile. 

As we continued, I stayed by his side, wanting to ask him about that strange power - the not-magic power - that he used. But as we entered the Crystal room, suddenly the entire floor shook and - gave way beneath us once again.

We did not fall as far this time, but it was still terrifying. I heard a grunt - I had, unfortunately, landed on top of Edge - and rolled to the side.

"Damn!" Edge groaned and was immediately hushed by Rosa. "That hurt!"

Kain peered upwards. "That was quite a fall," he said. "I think we're back in the Underground."

"Hey," Cecil said. Before us stood a long walkway. "What do you suppose ...?"

At the end of the walkway was an airship.

We all stood, not believing our luck. But Edge, incorrigible, shoved his way past and ran on board. "Hey!" he said. "Let's take this ship and get out of here!"

I looked at him, half angry, half serious. "That's stealing!"

"That's ok," Edge said. "I bet it likes us better than Golbez."

We climbed cautiously aboard the ship, Rosa voicing our thoughts; "What if it's another trap?"

"Ninja-boy would have found it already," Kain grumbled. Edge was, of course, running and prancing all over the deck like a true ass.

"Not bad, not bad," he said as we all finally boarded. "Let's call her ...the Falcon. What do you think, Rydia?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "Whatever."

"Let's _go,_ Edge," Cecil reminded him gently. Edge grabbed the wheel and gave her power. "Go, Falcon!"

We didn't dare risk the unknown ship over the gleaming magma; Edge piloted it back to the Castle of the Dwarves. Therein, Cecil told the King the story of what had happened; Rubicant, the trap, and the Tower. 

The King nodded. "Clever. He is trying to force open the Sealed Cave. You must go in and take it before he succeeds. Luca, darling - your necklace."

A figure stepped forwards - I realized suddenly that it was a _little dwarf girl!_ - and handed her father a gleaming chain.

The King gave the chain to Cecil. "Take this. We must defend that crystal at all costs."

"And we will," Cecil said with a nod. 

I was burning with excitement - I wanted to return to the Land of Summons, to prove my powers to Asura and Leviathan, and to show the glorious land of my home to everyone. But Rosa gently said: "We cannot fly our ship over the magma. How will we get there?"

One of the dwarves shrugged. "There is an engineer in our infirmary, lali," he said.

We ran downstairs and around the corner, throwing the door open to hear a familiar voice say: "Hey! Where's my food!"

"Cid!" I couldn't help myself; I ran to him, everyone else following.

"You're okay!" Rosa embraced him. 

Kain's voice was astonished: "How in the world did you -?" Cid began to laugh.

Edge looked at me and then at Cecil. "Who's this old geezer?"

Cid choked abruptly on his laughter. "Geezer?" He turned to Cecil. "Who's this bratty punk?"

"Hey!" Edge stood up straight. "I'm Edge, the Prince of Eblan!"

Kain shrugged. "Don't mind him. He's a _real_ winner."

Edge tossed his hair. "And brave, and handsome, and skilled."

I saw Cid roll his eyes. "Hey," I said to Edge. "Don't bother him - he's injured."

Cid laughed. "Ahh, Rydia's got you whipped, eh?" He winked at Edge, whose face turned bright red. 

"Shut up!" Cid only laughed harder. I think my face was as bright as Edge's, though, because the Prince threw me a glance and I heard once again in my mind: _She IS a pretty girl_.

Cid turned to Cecil; it was hard for him to move himself in the bed, and I could see the remnants of burns and bruises all over his arms as he painfully lifted himself up. "What of Golbez?" he asked.

Cecil's face darkened. "We've defeated the last of the Four Fiends," he said slowly, "but he now has all but one of the crystals."

"We're to go after the last one," Rosa added, "but we have to find a way over the magma."

Cid sat up like a jolt. "Where's my baby?" he asked.

"The Enterprise is on the surface," Kain said, smiling. "We stole an enemy airship. But it can't fly over the magma."

"Damn!" Cid said feelingly, and then turned to us with a giant smile. "You're all _hopeless_ without me!"

He threw himself from the bed; I must have gasped, for two dwarves ran to his side, protesting. But a fiery glance from the old man stopped them: "Shut up," Cid said, "and help me with the airship!"

He took the two dwarves and an unwilling Edge aboard the Falcon ("You keep sayin' she's your baby, you have to know how to care for her," the engineer told the protesting ninja; "Dammit," protested the ninja) and worked solid for hours. Finally he turned to us with a grand smile - and collapsed.

Rosa and the dwarves rushed him back to bed. He opened his eyes briefly and said: "Now you can ...fly over ...anything." And fell into sleep. The five of us poured extensive thanks over his sleeping body and took off in the airship.

Cecil cruised around the Underground for a while, searching for the proper cave. Giott would not tell us where it was; the cave was such a secret, even he did not know its exact location. Finally Rosa cried out - she'd spotted a cave on a small island surrounded by the glowing hot magma of the Underworld. Cecil landed the airship and we entered cautiously. As my eyes adjusted, I started. A feeling of recognition washed over me - the atmosphere, the scent, the air thick with the magic of beasts - it was all familiar -

"This is my Land," I whispered.

Cecil looked at me. "The what?"

I grinned then, ecstatic. "This is the Land of the Summoned Monsters! This is my homeland; er, this is where I grew up. Look, we should make our way through the caves and ask if the King and Queen have any advice."

I'm sure the smile on my face was what convinced them. Finally I was breathing the air of my homeland, my feet resting on somewhat familiar territory. But Kain took a step into the cave and hissed. "What is this ...madness?"

"Ah," I said. "These caves are horribly magnetic and laced with magic. And the floors are poisonous."

"The -what?" Edge gave me a look, and I could almost read his mind: _This beauty came from a dumpy old cave like this?_

"Never mind. There is a trick to all of it." I knelt and looked at it. "If only we could levitate ourselves..."

There was a flash of light, and I found myself floating softly over the ground.

Edge laughed and did a somersault. "Cool!" he looked at me. "Nice trick!"

I shrugged. "It wasn't me, dear," I said teasingly. Our eyes turned to Rosa, who was bobbing gently in mid-air, an innocent look on her face.

"It's just a little trick I picked up," she said sweetly.

We made our way through the caves cautiously; they were like a maze, and I could see how they would be a challenge. I, however, was led by some inner sense, some intuition or knowledge about where to find treasure and what path to choose. There were also monsters: large DarkTree, looming Malboro, the narrow, hissing Clapper. As the first of the Guardians reared up before us Cecil whispered hastily:

"Rydia - is it taboo to fight the monsters here?"

I smiled at his concern. "No. They are our Guardians. They merely come to defend the land - and test us."

So we fought and floated our way through the caves. Finally I could see the wooden stairs of the entranceway through the odd holes in the floor. I ran - ignoring the poison that pricked my feet - and threw myself on the gate that led me to my home -

It _had_ changed.

I was instantly shocked and amazed and disappointed and relieved all at once. Half the town was gone. Castle Andirion was gone. Many of the monsters were gone. All that was left was a small semblance of civility: some shops, a few houses, an Inn and the old library. I had only a few seconds before Edge tumbled through the transport and knocked me down. A small beast came around the corner to see what the commotion was about, and started a new commotion as it saw me struggling out from under the ninja's weight. Soon many small monsters were gathered about me, greeting me, floating around my head and clinging to my arms. I was distracted at the changes in my Land by their laughter and stories. 

The five of us roamed the town, the other four taking in the strange sight of Monsters living as humans and I myself reveling in the familiarity and comfort. Even if the majority of my majestic land had vanished. I had been gone, and time passed quickly here: _eleven years in a few months_...

We ended up in the library, where Cecil and Rosa delighted in the old lore-books Asura had read me once. Asura - what? I grinned suddenly and gestured to everyone, realizing how to find the two I was looking for. There had been an old secret connection to Castle Andirion that came out beneath the library -

I was right. I materialized in the secret room, the other four quick behind me. But it was no longer a tunnel; it had been turned into an eerie imitation of Andirion's Main Hall: cold and metallic, shining and forbidding. Before me stood two small monsters, obviously playing guard, and behind them were two shining thrones I knew well.

"Asura!" My voice was full of joy - and questions.

"Rydia, you've returned?" She looked at me in wonder. Leviathan did not speak and I suddenly was afraid.

_What has happened?_ I asked Asura silently. _Why is the castle gone? Why have all the monsters moved away? Who will help us now? Aren't you glad to see me? Come, let's go to the castle and have a dinner with my friends!_

_Rydia, hold!_ Asura's voice in my head was commanding, though not cruel. _Do you not see that this is the time of your testing?_

My eyes met hers suddenly. Of course. "Lady, we would have your help," I said, bravely. 

She looked us all over with clear eyes. "I must test you first," she said. 

"Tests?" Edge whispered. "Ryd, what kind of test? I'm not good at tests."

I turned around. "In order for a beast to pledge its summon, the summoner must meet it in battle. It's a test, so that the beast can judge the summoner worthy or not."

"But ...fighting? We have to fight them to get them to help?" Rosa was confused.

I nodded. "No monster would give its summon to anyone weak; it's a matter of pride. And battle - well, battle is a language that the monsters speak well."

"Wait," Cecil said. "So you mean ...you've fought ..."

I nodded. "Every monster I can call I have defeated with my own hands," I said simply. "That is the way of things."

I turned back to Asura. "We will accept the testing," I said softly. "Let us prepare."

"Wait," Cecil said again; I sighed. "You don't have to do this by yourself, do you?"

"Normally I would," I said. "But Leviathan knows that we travel together. Are you all ready? She will not be easy on any of us ...most of all, me."

As we lined up for battle, fastening shields and tightening bowstrings, I racked my brain for knowledge of what sort of fight Asura would put up. She was capable of anything, I knew. But I knew she was the goddess of knowledge here in the Underworld, and for some reason that stuck with me. Knowledge. She knew much of war, yes. But her main practice was her healing; she had spent centuries studying life. And my intuition told me that this was how she would spend her time in battle; we would summon her for healing, and so when we faced her, we would face ...the wrath of her healing powers? Somehow that did not seem right to me.

The battle began, and I quickly saw what was on the Queen's mind: every hit we made, every spell cast, she simply healed herself from her deep reservoir and continued to beat us. Her faces spun in circles. I racked my brain, knowing that honestly this was my fight ...

A wash of healing fell over me; Rosa had summoned up a Cure spell to keep us safe. And it hit me. I rushed to her side and whispered in her ear: "Can you cast up a reflecting wall?"

She nodded. "On whom?"

"Asura."

From there the battle was easy. All of Asura's healing power was reflected back on to us, and we continued to bang away at her until, at last, her monster form faded - and the woman I knew stood before us once again.

"Rydia, you truly have brave friends. Summon me at will."

A rush went over my body. _Asura_. I could summon _Asura_. It was like being able to summon my own mother, or a goddess. It makes you feel like the most important person in the world. I felt her voice deep down within, teaching me the secret word that would allow me to pull her out of the Underground at my beck and call. I could not believe it. 

And then the unbelievable continued to happen: Asura said to us kindly, "Now that you have defeated me, you have the right to challenge the King."

The King himself stepped forth, and the magic around him shone like a dark robe, and we all felt his power. "You have defeated Asura, which has not been done in centuries." I gasped, and then smiled. "You are strong and wise - but before I pledge you my summon, I must determine that in you is the strength of _righteousness_. We must do battle so that I can determine the strength of your _will_, not just your bodies. Do you accept?"

I glanced around. Eyes were bright and fierce; everyone knew what our chances would be with Leviathan on our side. "Yes," I said simply. 

This battle had no trick. It was simply hard work. Leviathan's sea-powers raged over us as I fought to summon up lightning; I had not yet reached the third level of magic - _dammit!_ - but Edge and I poured thunder upon the snake while Cecil and Kain struck it. Rosa healed us continuously, for the onslaught was fierce. But eventually my spell drove home and the snake turned to dust, revealing the tall, blue-eyed, ageless king. He was smiling. 

"Truly," he said, bowing to Cecil, "you all have the power of Light."

Then he turned to me, and I could not help but smile. This was - this was the day that - I had secretly dreamed about my whole life. "And you," he said. "You are most powerful, Lady. I am the King of the Summons - and I will serve you."

I fell to my knees; I couldn't help it, really. He bent over me and whispered straight into my soul the key I needed to summon him. 

We did not linger long. I promised to Asura and Leviathan that I would return when everything was over; I knew, somehow, that they had given us all the help they could give. We bought ourselves some of the monster weapons - Rosa particularly liked their arrows - and then slipped down to the secret tile to avoid the caves.

Back on the ship, I collapsed on the nearest bench. Kain stood before me, though, peering down like he disapproved. "Those had better prove useful," he said slowly, "For we have lost much time."

"I am not so sure of that," I said sharply. "Time is much different in the Land than here; we have lost an hour, maybe more. And I assure you, Sir Dragoon, that the King and Queen of Monsters will certainly be useful!"

And with that I retreated below decks to celebrate with myself.

The next cave Rosa's archer-eyes spotted had the same trap-like floor as the Land of Summons; we ventured in the maze and were lost immediately. Random treasures spotted the cave, but the beasts were fierce. Finally we came to the bottom of the cave to find - a house? A small, quaint wooden house with - curtains? And a mat?

Bemused, we stepped into the house to find a nice, tidy kitchen and a bed. And in the bed was a man who looked very familiar - 

"Yang?" Cecil cried out and ran toward the bed.

There was a rush in the air; a sparkle and a very strong breeze, and then four sprite-like creatures appeared in the air. Together, they pushed Cecil back, away from the bed. Their voices were like birds, or small children.

"No! We won't let you have Yang!"

The commotion woke Yang up, and he groaned and sat up slowly. Two of the creatures flew to the bed to keep him still while the other two looked at us fiercely. 

"We found him! We saved him! He's our friend!"

Yang had sat, slowly (with the help of the two fairies) and looked at us. "My," he said. "Cecil?"

Cecil finally noticed how truly weak he was - burns all over his flesh, and bruises, though all seemed to be mending well. "Yang..."

One of the sprites lighted in front of me suddenly and tapped me on the nose. I jumped about a foot, but when I squinted my eyes it was gone - whispering something in its friend's ear ...

"He is weak, he cannot move," the little creatures continued. "We will care for Yang."

Cecil looked at Yang and then slowly nodded. "Yang, perhaps you should stay here."

"I cannot rest while ...you are ...fighting," he said, but the words took much effort.

"Rest a little while longer," Rosa said. "You must think of yourself now."

The creatures gathered together in front of the bed, all four of them, and we wondered what sort of attack this would be. But they turned - and rested their eyes on me.

"We will fight for Yang." I gaped. "Your summoner can call upon us any time."

"What?" Yang, from the bed.

I tilted my head. _What are you?_ I asked slowly. 

The chattering in my brain almost blew me away. _We are the Sylphs, and this is our cave. We will fight for Yang! This is our word, summoner, keep it well. We can come to your aid any time. We are like the wind, a healing wind. Remember us in battle! We will fight like Yang too!_

I smiled at the good-natured spirits. And knowing we could do no more, we bid farewell to Yang - who had fallen asleep - and left.

Back on the airship, Kain sighed loudly. 

"Two caves we have tried, and neither one works." He shifted. "Our summoner is gaining tricks - but we are losing time!"

Cecil was back at the wheel; Rosa's sharp eyes were peering over the side. "Perhaps we are not as hurried as you think, Kain," he said slowly.

Kain was irritated. I knew he did not have much time for magic - he did not know - but I sensed a dark, foul mood over him. I resolved to get out of his way. Instead, I thought, I will sit somewhere peaceful, and work on my studies. I had been so frustrated at not being able to call upon the third _quanta_ of magic before.

I tucked myself into a corner and let my mind go. I thought with the wind, with the air around me, and the feel of the earth far, far below. This was the way I had always studied; communion with the elements one is about to call forth always led to a stronger, well, punch when the said elements were called forth. I felt something, tickling in the back of my mind, and I knew it would be soon.

Finally, Rosa spotted one last cave. We landed the ship and approached. There was a short tunnel, then a grand doorway with markings: _Hold the Key to Unbind the Seal..._

"Yes," Kain whispered, "finally."

Cecil pressed Luca's necklace to the doors; there was a flash of light, and the doors slowly, ponderously, swung open.


	7. Ch7: Trapdoors, Tricks, and Treason

  
  


Chapter Seven: Trapdoors, Tricks, and Treason

  
  


This cave was a nightmare.

It was an indisputable, horrible mess of bridges and tunnels, packed with bats and beasts that traveled in packs of six and attacked with horrid draining vampiric spells. It was dark and gloomy and full of rotting, ancient magic. Decomposing ropes stretched between the crumbling ledges of the maze. It would have deterred any normal traveler immediately.

And on top of that: all of the doors inside the cave were traps! A touch of your hand upon the doorframe and they snapped open, revealing a horrid beast, fangs dripping. The doors themselves attacked us sometimes! And they were no measly enemy either; their main attack was a super-spell that caused its target to fall to the floor unconscious. We spent so much time fighting and reviving, sometimes ignoring the comrade who lay on the floor in order to beat the horrible doors. After a while we learned and came upon each door prepared, reviving spells and items at the ready.

The cave was a drain on all of us. For the longest time there was nowhere to rest, and we had to push ourselves using the small items we carried; vials of pills which refreshed one's energy, small capsules full of powders that relieved poison or replenished magic. Poor Rosa was exhausted from healing us; we could see that she was only dragging herself along with the strength of the drugs she swallowed occasionally. My own magic was at a similar low; I felt the chemicals raging in my blood, providing me with the energy I needed to move forward. Cecil, Kain, and even Edge were used to long battles like this and showed no adverse feelings to the use of the potent mixtures. Rosa and I - well, we were not used to traveling this way, and although the medications kept our bodies awake and ready, our minds were muddled and exhausted.

Eventually we happened upon a safe haven; a room with strong protective spells, obviously placed there by the dwarven smiths who fashioned this stronghold. Relieved, we set up camp; I started a small fire to combat the dark stench of the cave. We had all collapsed around the fire; at last Cecil and Kain were sapped of energy. Cecil said to no one in particular:

"We'll rest here for a while. We've seen no sign of Golbez. I think we need to be a little more cautious in our exploring. Tomorrow we'll go out and try a few other caves, but we'll come back here for the night."

Kain said, "Shouldn't we find the crystal as soon as possible?"

"Golbez is nowhere to be found," Rosa said from where she lay, sprawled across a thin blanket, staring at the moldy ceiling. "And I think if there is to be a fight, we had better be well-rested."

Kain glowered, but picked up his own blanket and went to curl up behind some rocks. As he passed me I picked up a faint trace of thought: _...must get to that crystal..._ I was surprised; I hadn't thought Kain was this dedicated to our mission. But something was amiss; he was so impatient. I wondered if there were somewhere else he would rather be. I sighed.

I found myself staring at the fire, and abruptly my musings ceased. I cleared my head of everything and relaxed. Slowly I slipped into a trance-like state that I recognized well. I studied the fire deeply, staring without blinking in a rapture, as I heard it begin to whisper in my mind. I had entered the state in which the elements spoke to the magic in my blood, teaching me spells and incantations. I tried not to be demanding and impatient; instead, I waited for the fire itself to reveal what I was seeking.

My eyes and mind were filled with the burning of the fire; my blood was racing. I felt myself putting things together like puzzle pieces; first one word emerged, then the next. The knowledge detached itself from the flames in my vision and lined itself up with my previous spells. Finally, everything made sense. I strained, trying to decipher the last word ...

Pain ran up my entire arm like a shock. I blinked - the fire vanished - and then wrenched it away from Edge, who was sitting next to me with an incredulous and worried look on his face. "Are you okay?" he asked nervously. "You were just staring ...and ..."

"Dammit, Edge," I said, rubbing my arm - it still tingled - "I was studying."

"You what?" He looked confused, and I noticed suddenly - concerned. _Edge, concerned over me?_ Then I slapped myself mentally. How was Edge supposed to know what I was doing?

"I'm sorry." I sighed; that last word would come to me soon enough. "It is how I was taught to study magic. I can't really explain it."

"You were so intent," Edge said slowly, and then stopped. _I wish she'd look at me like that._

My eyes widened, and I fumbled to find something to say to cover the fact that I'd heard his thought. "The fire ...if I can talk to it correctly, it teaches me ..."

He then turned to me, grin firmly in place once more. "So what did you learn?"

"I was very close to a new level of magic," I said. Then, suddenly teasing, "I was on the last word when _someone_ wrenched my arm off."

"Did it hurt?" he said, reaching out. His warm fingers ran over the bare skin of my arm; I hid a small shiver. "I was trying to be gentle. I didn't know ...where you were."

"It's ok," I said, taking my arm back; somehow, the touch of his hand on my skin was making me horribly nervous. "It was just very abrupt. It felt as if you had lit me on fire."

"Oh, argh," Edge said, embarrassed. "I'm sorry."

I giggled.

I could not sleep that night. I knew that I needed the rest more than anything; but I only dozed for a while. My entire body was tingling; I blamed it on the fire. But in the back of my head I kept feeling Edge's soft fingers on my arm ..._Stop it!_ I said to myself rudely, and rolled over. But the ethereal feeling of the flames wouldn't let me rest for long.

I was up in the morning before anyone else, as well. Cecil and Rosa lay curled on the ground, hands clasped; Kain snored slightly from behind his distant rock. Edge was sprawled near the fire, his face relaxed. I quietly started the fire back up; the cave smelled damp again. This time I deliberately stared into the fire as I cast the spell, coaxing it, asking without words for that last bit of information I needed.

It settled over me with a feeling like a flame I had never felt; exultant, I fell backwards, throwing my arms wide as I smiled at the ceiling. I had it!

I heard a gentle chuckle from the side; I sat up suddenly, embarrassed. Edge had rolled himself upright and was staring at me. 

"Did you figure it out?" he asked me with a grin. I could only nod, speechless, the potency still running through my bones.

Then his eyes lit up. "Show me," he whispered, and grabbed his swords. "Come on," he gestured, "before they get up."

It was a horrible idea, but I was high on magic, so I grabbed his outstretched hand and followed him, silently running out of the safe haven. We ran through the cave, a pair of wild smiles on our faces, until we found a particularly bad spot, infested with creeping bats and half-human beasts. A pair of large snakes hissed out of the wall, glaring angrily and baring their fangs; but they had no chance - I was ready, the power coming out of me before I could even think. I raised my arms and chanted aloud; I felt myself carried by the power, my mind giddy; and large shards of ice materialized high in the cave and fell, violently, piercing the snakes with magic and cold. They froze and shattered. 

Edge looked at me, laughing, and then we were off again, racing at break-neck speed through the cave, both smiling wildly. He took a couple turns, then turned to look at me, still running. An evil grin came across his face as he reached out. I dodged him quickly - I was quite small - and took off in another direction. I heard him behind me and quickened my pace, hiding behind a large outcropping of rock.

It was there that I found a nest of the snakes; but my blood was racing so fast that I summoned lightning before I had a chance to blink - and I realized that I was _enjoying_ myself. This was the most fun I'd had since I'd left the Land of Summons. I heard Edge approaching behind me, diving into the nest with his blades, slicing two of them to pieces. I waited for him to retreat and cast forth another bolt of lightning, disintegrating the last snake.

We simply stood there. Both of us were breathing hard; my blood was racing from magic and running and the exhilaration of Edge's dangerous idea. I turned to him, grabbing his arm to tell him - what? Appreciation, perhaps.

As he turned, a slow smile spread across his face, and my words stuck in my mouth. My eyes had met his. They were a mirror of my own, sparkling with excitement and eagerness, and I knew I didn't have to say a word. The intensity of that violet gaze floored me, and I stared, caught entirely off guard. There was such passion in those eyes, such desire. And he just looked at me. The smile slowly faded from his face. I realized suddenly that we were standing face to face; his hands were on my shoulders, his hands warm, my flesh burning beneath them. I couldn't move; my eyes were fastened on his as he bent closer ...

The bats dropped from the ceiling silently, surrounding us.

He must have seen me flinch, for he dropped his hands and reached for his swords quicker than I could react, and sliced through the one about to take a dive at my face. I squealed impulsively and stepped back. I forced my scattered mind to think: _bats, weak against ..._my entire body was shaking from emotion and confusion ..._weak against fire!_

I heard a voice calling: "Rydia? Edge?" I didn't turn. Edge had been hit, and was distracted, though not hurt bad. I concentrated, summoning up my new powers. I threw my arms wide and fire burst from all around, grand amounts of fire. I felt the power pouring from my body and realized I may have abused my new-found powers. But I threw everything I had into it and watched the cave light up with my own fire. The bats crumbled into ashes.

"Rydia!" Cecil yelled. He ran up to me, his sword bared. "Where have you two been?" he asked angrily. "We woke up and you two were gone - we didn't know where you were."

I opened my mouth, but Edge said quickly: "It was my idea. I ...snuck out of the cave to try to ...strengthen my attack. Rydia saw me and came to my rescue."

I looked at him, dumbfounded. Why bother to lie? We had both been eager to test ourselves, to venture out on our own, depending only on each other. I opened my mouth again, but Rosa ran up and intervened:

"Rydia! What the hell did you cast?"

I blushed. "I, uh... I've discovered a new level of magic." I then raised my head proudly. "My spells are evolving."

Rosa looked at me, wonderment in her eyes. _"_I saw the flames from way over there. You're insane, girl. Be careful."

"I know what I'm doing," I said, almost sharply; at the look on Rosa's face, I smiled. "I've been taught how to study magic. Nothing will come to me until I'm ready."

Cecil turned, still somewhat upset, and headed back to the camp. Rosa rushed to catch up with him and comfort him. All the adrenaline drained from my body and I suddenly realized I was exhausted. I stumbled, almost falling to the ground. I caught my balance, crouching, leaning against a rock, breathing heavily. I was dizzy, lightheaded. And tired beyond belief. 

I felt strong arms around my waist, helping me stand. Edge was looking at me, concern in his face but a sparkle in his eye. Again the touch of his hands made strange currents run through my skin. He held me for a second until I gained my balance - his warm body holding mine upright somehow made me even more dizzy - and then let go abruptly. With a wink, he was gone, following after Cecil and Rosa, probably to make amends. 

I sighed, loudly, in despair. It hit me with dismay that I would never know what Edge had been trying to do as we stared at each other. _Would he have ...no, not me. Not me._ The adventure was over. I followed the footsteps back to camp. Luckily Cecil's apparent anger scared off many of the monsters and we made it back without an incident. I made straight for my bed - glaring daggers at anyone who tried to tell me otherwise - and fell down into a dreamless sleep.

It must have been only a few hours when Rosa shook me awake. "Hey," she whispered. "Get up. We think we've found the entrance to the crystal room, and I'm sure it's guarded. We'll need to work together."

I rolled over; the short nap had refreshed me. I stretched, feeling my back crack. I tucked my whip in my belt and rearranged my cape. Having seen the rest of the cave, I was sure the crystal itself was guarded by some horrible beast. I grinned fiercely to myself. I had almost forgotten my real goal: helping and protecting my friends.

We trudged through the cave, cautiously picking our way. Eventually we found a long hall framed with tall crumbling pillars. At the end was a small but ornate door. Cecil tentatively pushed it open; there was a small click, and he leapt away - 

Nothing happened. He approached it carefully again, pushing them farther. Beyond the door, we could see a large room, lit with gentle light, with walls of mirrors and a pedestal of crystal. Cecil entered carefully and we followed, quickly, on his heels.

The crystal itself lit the room with a soft shimmer. I recognized the burst of dark power as I walked in the door; the magic tasted of the Underground; I felt it in the back of my throat. Still cautious, Cecil approached the shimmering jewel. He reached out - paused - and clasped the crystal.

Nothing. I could hear myself breathing, my blood pounding once again; I felt Rosa's warmth beside me, saw Edge shift with nervousness. Kain's attention was riveted on the crystal; protecting Cecil, I assumed. Cecil shrugged, then - very carefully - lifted the crystal from its resting place.

Still nothing. We were all on edge, waiting for the trap we knew was coming. But there was no movement; the only sound was that of our panicked breathing. Cecil slowly let out a long breath. His entire body relaxed as he sighed and placed the crystal in the bag at his belt. 

"Smooth," Edge muttered. Kain's entire body was still tense as he watched Cecil. The Paladin turned to face us, and the ghost of a smile crossed his face. He gestured to us and we left the room, secretly relieved.

It was as the door closed behind us that the trap sprung.

There was a rumbling that filled the cavern; the entire floor was shaking. We spun around, trying to find the enemy. But there was no beast emerging from a secret corridor, nothing -

"The walls!" Cecil shouted, just as I yelled, "They're moving!"

"Taking the crystal - that must have done it!" Kain yelled. Rosa grimaced.

"So much for a smooth exit," Edge muttered, and dove at the approaching wall.

It was half wall, half horrible beast - an enemy like the one we had originally been looking for. It looked like a giant monster with atrocious fangs and claws that had been inadvertently trapped in stone and was clawing its way free. And it was closing in on us.

We flung attacks at it, frantic, knowing we were trapped between the wall and the door from which we had come - which was now inexplicably locked. Edge and Cecil and Kain beat the thing with their weapons; it seemed impervious. Rosa sent arrow after arrow; they barely made a dent. I tried all my spells: all of the new ones I had learned, which hit it but showed no result. The wall was crumbling, albeit slowly; at this rate, it would crush us before we broke it ...

Then I looked down at the ground below the wall and had a sudden idea. Closing my eyes, concentrating, chanting frantically, I connected with the Land of Summons. I felt the sudden rush of familiarity, the explosion of a language I understood in my head. But I beat it all away, whispering the word I knew ...

"_I call Titan!"_ I threw my arms high, calling forth the connection I knew. My body faded, as did those of my companions. Before us appeared the great lord of the earth, the giant beast Titan. He stamped the ground, using his strength and giant hands to pull apart the earth, making the ground beneath the evil wall quake and tossing large boulders at its length. Large chunks of stone fell from the wall, hissing as they touched the rolling ground. Fissures appeared in the stone of the wall as Titan faded. 

Edge dove at the cracks, hacking at them, making more stone fall. Cecil followed, calling over his shoulder, "Rydia! We need another one of those!"

"Give me time!" I yelled, dizzy; I focused myself to concentrate, lend more of my inner strength to the spell. This time the connection was easy to make, but it took more of my power to hold the bond; I felt myself lending my magical strength to the Titan, urging it with the word of power I knew.

It appeared again shortly, banging about, making the ground quake. This time it concentrated on the ground beneath the large best, sending its massive strength into the quivering floor of the cave. The rest of the wall crumbled.

I collapsed to my knees, shaken and suddenly horribly dizzy. I felt a strong hand on my shoulder, and someone bending before me: "Here, eat this," Edge's voice said.

I blindly opened my mouth; he dropped in one of the tiny tablets that I knew would replenish my magic. I swallowed it, and tried to smile gratefully; I could barely make out his face. I felt the stimulant rushing through my blood; Edge's face swam into focus before me. For a second I recognized that look in his eyes - the intensity, the passion - and then he blinked, and grinned, and it was gone. 

Cecil and Kain were finishing off the last pieces of the wall. The entire room was wrecked; giant pieces of the evil wall crumbling to dust over the broken floor. But we had the crystal, and we had succeeded. Surely it would be safe from Golbez now!

Rosa took one look at us; I was still on my knees; Edge and Cecil and Kain were weary and bleeding, and she looked no better. "I think we need this," she said, and bowed her head. A wash of healing magic settled itself over us. She smiled, and then said, "Come close to me. I'll warp us out of this horrible place."

Cecil reached out and took her hand; Kain, after a moment's pause, took her other hand very lightly. I reached out to hold Cecil's with a reassuring smile. Edge gallantly put his arms around my waist and gave me a huge squeeze; I swatted at him. Rosa closed her eyes and I felt the spell settle around us.

It tore us out of that room, but gently, and set us right at the entrance of the cave. Edge let out a whoop and dropped me, running for the exit. But when no one followed, he stopped, looking back at us.

Kain was standing stiff with tension. He had dropped Rosa's hand; she and Cecil stood, absentmindedly hand-in-hand, staring. His head was bent and his fists clenched as if he were listening for something. I looked at him, worried; did he hear a monster, another guardian?

Then a wave of dark magic fell over me, and I shuddered. Then I, too, heard the voice, echoing in the cave and the back of my mind.

_Kain..._

The Dragoon's entire body tensed.

_Kain ...You belong to me. Bring me the crystal._

Golbez!

Cecil dropped Rosa's hand and took two strides to stand in front of Kain. "Kain!"

"Get a hold of yourself!" Rosa approached to stand behind Cecil. 

Kain shook his head slowly, as if to clear his vision. "It's ...I'm alright. I'm no longer under his control!"

But then a surge of evil blew through the room; Kain shuddered. As if his body was not his own, he walked forward, struck Cecil, and seized the crystal. All the lights in the cave blew out momentarily. When they flickered back on, Kain was standing across the room, next to the entrance. He was staring at us blindly, the dark crystal in his hand.

_At last. Now I can restore the Tower of Bab-Il. Come, Kain. We shall reach the moon._

"Dammit!" Edge's voice echoed across the hole between us. He looked like he was going to run to the door, but he knew he would never make it.

"Kain!" Rosa's voice was full of despair. "What are you doing?"

Kain did not move. "With all the crystals gathered," he said slowly, "the way to the moon will open." He turned and was gone.

The look on Cecil's face was horrible. His eyes were stricken with pain and sorrow and betrayal. He had nothing to say; we had nothing to say to him.


	8. Ch8: But It's the Moon

  
  


Chapter Eight: But It's the Moon

  
  


We returned to the dwarf castle. There was nothing else to do. It was horrible to see the way the betrayal hit Cecil; he was dejected, all hope driven from his face. Edge and I watched as Rosa tried to comfort him. We had nothing to say; I had never expected it. From what Yang had told me at the banquet, I knew a little about Kain's initial treachery. But I had nothing to say about this. It didn't involve me. I watched from a polite distance as Rosa's attempts at pity, cheerfulness, and sympathy were all brutally ignored. Finally, Rosa also steamed off in a huff, vanishing below decks as Cecil stood, rigid, at the prow. Edge and I threw awkward looks at each other; but even that was uncomfortable, I decided, remembering all too well that last morning where we had forgotten everything except the challenge of each other. I went downstairs to comfort Rosa, leaving Edge staring overboard, brooding.

Rosa was sobbing, and she threw her arms around me when she saw me. "Rydia - oh ..." She buried her face in my shoulder. I took her over to a bench and sat her down. "It's all my fault," she said. "All my fault."

"How?" I absentmindedly brushed some hair back from her face, the image of a small child on Asura's lap coming to mind. "What could you have done?"

She drew a ragged breath. "It's - I can't help it - oh, Rydia, Cecil and I ...I couldn't do anything. And Kain ..."

"Rosa." I patted her back. "You make no sense."

She looked up at me, shocked, and I grinned crookedly. "I'm sorry. I'm not good with sympathy. I'm much too sarcastic, they always told me."

But she had momentarily stopped crying; wiping her face on the back of her hand, she said slowly: "You're right. And it's not the time for me to be crying, anyway."

"You can cry however much you'd like," I said. "I can always dry myself off."

She bowed her head. There was a soft pause, and then she said quietly: "It's my fault because ...because Kain is in love with me."

I said nothing.

"Kain is ...he has been my best friend forever. He and Cecil grew up together, and with my mother working in the castle, I saw them often ...we played together, did everything together. And I ...I fell in love with Cecil, and he with me. But Kain ...it was different ...and I didn't..."

I put my arms around her again. She said quietly (her voice was rather muffled, as her mouth was stuffed with part of my sleeve), "I can't love him, Rydia. I'm in love with someone else. He just wanted ...he told me ...and I can't. No matter what."

It felt like she was waiting for me to say something. "Rosa, I don't understand anything about love." She sat up and looked at me; I grinned sheepishly to shrug off the confusion I was feeling. "I spent my childhood surrounded by monsters. My mother and father were a three-headed war goddess and a giant sea serpent, respectively. I have no idea how affairs like that go. But I do know that - that you and Cecil - you are meant to be ...something. And I think Kain will eventually realize that. Just as eventually, he will realize what is good and what is evil. It's the heart that counts, Rosa. That's all."

Her eyes were dim. "Cecil is ...angry with ...himself ...and I think he's angry with me, indirectly. He knows that this fight is over me. And he loves Kain so much that ...oh, I don't know what he wants!" She stood up and violently tossed a pillow. "Would he expect me to go to Kain? Whisper 'everything's alright' in _his_ ear? For the peace of the world!"

The engines dimmed; I assumed we were back at the castle. I squeezed Rosa's hand and grinned. "We have to go. Just smile. Take a deep breath. Things tend to correct themselves. It'll be okay."

She smiled at me. "Rydia, you are wise beyond your years."

"That's funny," I said. "Because in this world, I should only be seven."

  
  


"Welcome back!" boomed the dwarf king as he saw us approach. "Show us the crystal!"

Cecil dropped to one knee. "Actually," he said softly, "we do not have it. One of our members betrayed us. It is with the enemy now."

"What?" The King sat upright. "They have all the crystals? Nothing left ...unless the legend of the Lunar Whale comes true."

_The Lunar ...oh, the Big Whale ..._ I remembered something about that from my schooling with Asura; some old, ancient legend, intertwined with the Light of Ordeals and the fate of the Underworld...

"What?"

"The Lunar Whale. It is spoken of in our most sacred legend. _One to be born of a dragon..._"

_Hoisting the light and the dark_ ... I remembered now.

"The Mysidian Legend!" Cecil cried. A spark of wild hope appeared in his darkened eyes.

The King stood up; he was nearly as tall as I, which must have been mighty for a dwarf; but I am short among humans. "You know of Mysidia?" A similar gleam had come into his small beady eyes.

Cecil nodded. "It is the home of the wizards on the upper world. It was through them that I ...that I earned this blade."

The dwarves were astounded. "Mysidia really exists!"

Cecil nodded again. "I have met the Elder. He is praying for the world in his tower."

"Praying?" The king was excited now. "He must be praying for the Lunar Whale! Cecil, you must hurry to the upper world!"

"But the exit is sealed," Rosa offered gloomily.

"And we can't get to the Tower of Bab-Il any longer," Edge replied.

A voice from behind us called: "Then _dig_ your way out!"

"Cid!" Cecil's eyes lit up. 

"Look," said the old engineer, "I'll attach a drill to the head of the Falcon. You can get out that way."

"Are you ...shouldn't you be in bed?" Rosa asked, teasing.

"Oh, hush." He looked at her adoringly. 

Edge took a step forward. "Can you really do it?"

"Who do you think I am?" Cid responded with a smile. "Piece of cake."

We picked up a few dwarf helpers and some materials and headed to the ship. Cid, of course, dragged Edge onboard to assist him with repairs. Much to my dismay, Edge kept turning and glancing in my direction, as if he were making sure I saw how helpful he was. Rosa poked me and grinned. "Look," she whispered. "That kid is taken with you."

I rolled my eyes. But the words wouldn't leave my head ..._taken with you ...Rydia's got you whipped ...pretty girl?_ I looked at Edge with a new light. Just hours ago I had said to Rosa: _I have no idea how affairs like that go._ Was that ...could that explain why he had been so ...intimate with me that one morning?

I wasn't quite sure how I felt about this. My blood was rushing with sudden heat; I could feel his hand on my arm again, his strong grip around my waist. What was going on? I felt again the rush of electricity when his deep eyes met mine ...

I was watching him on the airship, pondering furiously. I saw him turn; slowly, slowly he turned his head. Some of that soft violet hair fell into his face as his eyes met mine. I couldn't move. He straightened, slowly, and then took a step - then another one. We were staring at each other, without blinking, in a rapture all our own. Suddenly I realized that I was _studying_ him like I studied the fire, staring at him the way I stared only at my magic ...

I blinked, and just as suddenly realized that everyone was staring at us. My face flushed bright red and I turned away suddenly, shattering the dangerous connection. I could almost hear his thoughts ...no, I could!

_Damn._ Cid had grabbed his arm and was dragging him away from the edge of the airship, back to the work they were doing on the drill. _She has gorgeous eyes. I want her to look at me like that all the time ...I'll lose it._

I heard Rosa laughing behind me. My face was flaming. What had I been thinking? I didn't mean to distract him. I didn't ...I didn't know much of anything right at that moment.

The dwarves and Edge were finishing up the drill; Cid was right in the middle of a sentence when he collapsed to the floor. Cecil and Rosa rushed to his side. He wasn't breathing and his face was pale. Rosa bent over him, washing him with invigorating magic, and soon he sat up weakly. Cecil scooped up the old man and carried him back to the dwarf infirmary. The nurses there placed him in his usual bed and bent over him. He looked at us, tired but still triumphant and teasing.

"Looks like the 'old windbag' should step out of the action," he said.

Rosa put her hands on her hips. "You've overworked yourself!"

He grinned weakly. "Other than fixin' airships, I don't seem to be much use anymore," he said, and coughed. 

To my surprise, Edge approached the bed and grandly bent down on one knee to look at the old man. "My hat's off to you," he said. "You're really something."

A twinkle came into Cid's eye, and he glanced at me - I flushed - and then nodded to the prince. 

"Get well, Cid," I offered.

"Take care of Cecil and Rosa," he replied.

"Don't worry," Edge said, standing smoothly. "Just stay here and rest."

"You take care," Cid said to Cecil and Rosa, but Rosa reprimanded: "You too, Cid!"

"Thanks for everything," Cecil began.

Cid struggled himself up in bed and said, mockingly angry: "Get outta here!"

We all laughed and boarded the ship. Cid had lightened the mood, and the promise of hope somewhere in Mysidia had lightened our hearts. The well-made drill bored through the ceiling of the Underground in no time and the airship soared up into the bright sky of the Overworld.

Cecil wasted no time; he piloted the airship directly to a small town on the coast. _Mysidia!_ The legends were well-known, if somewhat antiquated, in the Land of Summons. I myself was excited to see the famed town. Wizards! With powers like mine!

We were immediately the center of attention as we walked in. It was obvious that everyone knew who Cecil was; they all treated him with reverence. They adored Rosa. But me? They looked at me with wonder. I could hear some of them thinking: _Magic? Do you feel her magic? She's powerful! And she smells of monsters!_

I wasn't sure what to think. Luckily I didn't have to decide; Cecil whisked us away into the main building of the town. We entered a building to see a tall man in a long, dark blue robe - the official robe of a powerful Sage. His face was lined with years and years, but he looked kindly and benign. He turned from his table and his face lit up when he saw Cecil. His eyes rested on each of us in turn, and I _swear_ he smiled at me. But then he gestured, his long sleeves glimmering with embroidery:

"We have been waiting for you. Please follow me to the Tower of Worship."

We walked up a couple flights of stairs and came to a room full of wizards, both black and white, praying together. The room had tall walls of stone but was open to the sky and looked out over the vast ocean by Mysidia. I felt the power as soon as I entered. It filled my soul like a ray of sunshine. The air was suffused with light and radiance. I took a deep breath and sighed involuntarily. The Elder looked at me and smiled.

_Yes, Rydia of Mist. You sense the power of Light._

I jumped. But before I could do anything the Elder had stepped forward to kneel on a heavy embroidered rug. He raised his arms, and the wizards around him joined him in prayer.

"_One born of a dragon..._"

The words were different, but I recognized the Prayer of Ordeals. I clasped my hands and bowed my head like I had been taught in the Underground. The feeling of ecstacy increased. I could feel the prayers empowering the very air around us until it was thick with promise. 

"Pray, everyone!" The Elder raised his arms higher. "It is time to make our legend come true!"

I now saw why the tower faced the ocean. Over it, tiny bits of light were coming together, fusing into ...some shape. The sea beneath was roiling, shimmering with its own power. The Elder saw this and closed his eyes. "Look! Our prayer has been answered!"

The wizards all dropped to their knees. The lights came together; the monstrous shape approached the town slowly. As it came closer, a wondrous feeling came over me. The mass of light settled down on the shore, and the light faded ...

It was a ship. A giant airship of monstrous proportions, shining brightly. A giant ceiling curved over the base, and a large tale protruded from the back. It was laced with strong dark wooden supports and shimmering metal bindings. The Lunar Whale. It was beautiful.

We were all gaping at the giant ship when the Elder turned to Cecil and said calmly, "I heard a voice during our prayers. Someone awaits you on the moon, Cecil."

"What?" He turned in a flash to face the Elder. "How ...who? And how do we, er, get there?"

"The Lunar Whale actually came from the moon," the Elder said. "Inside is a flight crystal which will send you to our moon."

"I'll see what I can do," Cecil said slowly. He looked at us, the question in his eyes.

Finally I blurted out: "But it's the _moon!_"

The Elder laughed. "You will be quite safe." Then he looked at me, almost fiercely. _Afraid, Rydia of Mist?_

_What?_

_I know what you are._

I blinked. Cecil was talking to Rosa; Edge was hanging off the tower balcony trying to get a better look of the ship. _What do you mean? Speak plainly!_

_It is good for our world that you were hidden from Golbez's gaze so soon._

_I have no idea what you're talking about,_ I thought fiercely in his direction. _I don't even know why you're mad at me._

_Not mad, child of Mist. I am testing you._

I had nothing to say to that. _Why is it ...why do you say it was a good thing that Golbez ...whatever you said._

_I can feel the most sacred of magics stirring themselves in your blood, Rydia. Flare, Meteo, and the forbidden spells: they will give themselves to you if you ask. If you are willing to pay the price. Can you imagine what Golbez could do with you in his clutches, not Kain?_

I was furious. _You actually think I'd join him? I am bound to Cecil! There's no way!_

And the Elder smiled. _That was what I wanted to hear, daughter. With all of your heart and soul behind it. Beware, Rydia. And be careful. If you ask, any door will open._ And he left.

Only later did I realize what he had said about the forbidden and sacred magics. But my choice was made.

We boarded the majestic ship. Inside was a small cabin, shimmering with strange light. Beyond that was a small room with oddly shaped but comfortable beds. Beyond that was a place to store extra weapons and items that we could not carry. After exploring we all gathered in the front cabin, standing in a semicircle around a shining crystal. 

"Are you ready?" Cecil asked us.

We nodded. 

Cecil touched the crystal.

The ship took off smoothly, engines making the floor below our feet murmur. No one wanted to move; we were all somewhat afraid of what may happen. The ship was soaring, lightly, traveling faster than we had ever thought possible; but the ride was smooth, almost enjoyable. Finally the ship lighted on something. The engines slowly quieted, standing by. Cecil wrenched himself away to look out the window.

"Well," he whispered. "We're here."

As one we all ran to the portholes. The moon! The rock was violet, and blue, and gray, and glowed faintly. There were outcroppings of brownish caves standing around. The ground was littered with large crystalline growths. And the sky - black, blacker than the Underground, sprinkled with stars ... 

Rosa gasped. "Look! A castle!"

Far away stood a high tower - no, three. Made of some shimmering blue glass, three slender spikes twined their way into the night sky. Cecil gently flew the Lunar Whale past. We could not get there directly, so he landed the ship on a nearby ledge and we prepared to explore for the right path.

Edge stood by the door, obviously eager. "Come on! Let's go!"

I stammered, "But - but it's the _moon!_"

Edge laughed at me and jumped onto the surface.

We followed, slowly, picking our way through rock and crystal and occasionally horrible, twisted-looking monsters. We entered one cave; the walls were lined with gray and silver, the metals in the rock twisting into delicate spikes. The cave led us to another cave. After a bit of exploration, that cave led us to the foot of the castle. Cecil took a breath and walked inside.

"Welcome!"

The voice was loud and booming. We all jumped and immediately drew our weapons. But the sound of chuckling came from before us - a familiar and safe chuckling, like a wizened old man. We walked forward slowly. Before us was a tall dark pedestal. Atop it was a bright silver light. As we watched, the light grew, until it coalesced into a vaguely humanoid shape.

"Thank you for coming."

The light dimmed and before us we could see what looked like an old man under a profusely long pile of hair. He wore deep purple robes in some foreign style and had a thin silver crown atop his head above a pronounced widow's peak. From his head and chin flowed long, silky white hair. He looked ancient.

"Who are you?" Cecil asked, the fear in his voice replaced with wonderment.

"I am FuSoYa, Guardian of the Lunarians."

"Lunarians?" Rosa had approached Cecil's side and clasped his hand.

The old man nodded, his long beard swishing. "Millennia ago," he began, "there was a planet between Mars and Jupiter that was about to be destroyed by a fearsome power. Those who survived escaped on ships and headed for the blue planet."

"The blue planet?" Cecil was thinking. "Our ...our home?"

"Yes," the old man said, "Earth. But the people of Earth were still evolving. The survivors did not want to interfere, so they created another moon, where they now sleep."

"And these survivors ...they're the Lunarians," Edge said. "And are they still sleeping?"

"Some did not want to sleep." FuSoYa's voice became dark. "One schemed to destroy the evolving people of Earth and take over the planet."

I gasped. "Who?"

The Lunarian continued. "I forced him to sleep, but his thoughts were too powerful. His will has corrupted many, leading them to gather the crystals."

Cecil nodded. "Golbez ...being one of them."

"So," Edge said impatiently, "Who is it?"

"Zemus." The Lunarian said it as if it were a curse. "He needs the Crystals, which are an energy source, to activate the Giant of Bab-Il and annihilate life on Earth. We Lunarians know this is wrong. We are waiting for the people of the Blue Planet to learn and grow and commune with us."

"What about ..." There was something on Cecil's mind. "What about the Lunar Whale?"

FuSoYa smiled. "My brother, KluYa, made it long ago to travel to the Blue Planet. He taught your people about airships and the Serpent Road. He also ..." The Lunarian drew a breath and a look of kindness crossed his face. "He fell in love with a woman of earth and bore two children. You are one, Cecil."

It was as if someone had sucked all of the air out of the room. We were all staring at Cecil, so we all saw the incredulous look of wonder pass over his face. I found myself believing it almost immediately. There had always been something about Cecil; even as a six-year-old child I had known that he was some sort of special person, some nobility. Rosa's eyes met mine for a second and I saw that she agreed with me. 

"Me?" Cecil whispered. "Then - the Light at Mount Ordeals - it must be..."

FuSoYa smiled. "The spirit of your father, no doubt. You resemble KluYa."

Cecil looked at him, shocked, but he had to smile at the peaceful look on the old man's face. _Well met, uncle,_ I heard him think as the smile deepened.

"That Light," Cecil whispered, "that Light is my father..."

_The Light of Ordeals?_ It hit me suddenly; Cecil was descended from an old ancient _legend_! The creatures of the Land of Summons treated the Light of Ordeals like a deity; it was as if Cecil were the child of a god!

"KluYa gave you his power to fight Zemus," FuSoYa said sternly to Cecil. "We must stop him - for the sake of our two races. We must hurry to the Tower of Bab-Il!"

"But," Edge said hesitantly, "the Tower's shielded."

"I can neutralize the shield," the Lunarian said almost flippantly. "I will come with you. Now we must hurry!"

We retreated to the Lunar Whale and headed back to our planet. So much was going on; I was confused and distracted. _We've been to the moon and back; Cecil's the son of one of our most powerful legends; and there's a sleeping Lunarian who's trying to destroy our world._ Somehow through all the commotion I found myself grinning. At least I didn't have to worry about purpose anymore!

We landed on the earth very near to Mysidia, but at once the airship was caught in a giant explosion. The air was shaking; the sky was dark and forbidding. Something flashing caught my eye out the window.

"The Tower of Bab-Il?" Cecil was incredulous.

FuSoYa sighed and bowed his head. "We are too late."

"Too late?" Edge asked sharply. "Too late for _what?_"

The old man looked up at us, ages of wisdom and sorrow in his eyes. "The Giant of Bab-Il is about to appear..."


	9. Ch9: Friends and Family

  
  


___Hey! This is a long and exciting chapter (well, it's very long; I hope it's exciting, but that's up to you, i guess). A lot happens in this chapter, so stick with me! -7th _

  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter Nine: Friends and Family

  
  


We ran to the deck of the Lunar Whale, worried, stricken looks on our faces. I couldn't help but think that this whole quest had been a horrible race; and we were always one step behind, even when we tried to stay ahead. When we reached the small observation deck we all froze. Before us stood the most horrible creation I had ever dreamed of. A giant machine, modeled after a humanoid body yet terribly misshapen, disfigured and appalling. It clambered over the mountains as if they were dust, emerging from the glowing Tower of Bab-Il. Where it walked, it left only destruction and fire, burning wastelands in its footprints. It reared its head back and screamed, and its voice was the molten flame of destruction and despair.

"It's horrible," I whispered.

Edge, next to me, was gripping the railing so hard his knuckles were white. "Dammit," he said. "Blast it."

All I could see was the fire now, fire destroying everything nearby, destroying the world, destroying my home. "Can't we do anything anymore?" I whispered.

A large explosion racked the air, making even the Lunar Whale shudder. But when the air cleared, we saw the Giant staggering!

"What?" Cecil turned to peer over another edge. "What's that?"

And we saw - tanks! The tanks of the dwarves! Rank upon rank were swarming over the land, firing their deadly bolts at the Giant. One tank pulled up next to the Lunar Whale; the top popped open and the grinning head of the dwarf king peered out at us. King Giott waved, and called in a voice clear enough to reach us:

"Enter the dwarves! We will join you! We will fight for Mother Earth!"

Another tank pulled up next to the king's tank; but as this lid opened, we saw Yang's familiar face, supported by two of the Sylphs. "I cannot rest while you are fighting," Yang said to us, his voice as strong and brave as it had ever been. The Sylphs chattered at me.

It was enough to make me cry. But then, from the right, came another unexpected explosion - the Red Wings had arrived!

Ship after ship pulled up and fired, effectively hemming in the fearsome Giant. The lead ship came up aside the Lunar Whale and we all heard a familiar voice:

"Time to steal the show, boys!" It was Cid, back on his familiar fleet, surrounded by all his engineers. "Watch out, here we come!"

Then _another_ airship pulled up behind Cid. On it stood the Mysidian Elder and two young children dressed in the robes of mages. The young boy ran to the edge and almost threw his body over, yelling, "_Cecil!_ What's up, man?"

The girl on the airship took a firm grip on the boy's robe and yanked him back to safety. Looking at Cecil apologetically, she said firmly, "The Elder removed our petrification and restored us to normal."

The Elder himself bowed to Cecil and said: "This battle is not yours alone! It involves all of us!" Beyond his ship we could see scores of mages, working in tandem with Cid's airships to fire horrific bolts of magic and energy at the stumbling giant. 

And then yet _another_ airship pulled up beside us - I could see now that they had all placed themselves as to protect the Big Whale - and on deck were a host of women clad in fancy armor - and Edward! I squealed like a child and ran to the deck. He waved at us all and bowed. 

"Cecil!" Edward called from his airship. "Let me show you the courage you've taught me!"

We were surrounded by friends and companions; humans, mages, and dwarves, tanks and airships. And together we were holding the Giant at bay!

Tears were running down my face; I saw Rosa sobbing as well. All the people we had ever cared about had come to our aid! Cecil bowed his head, whispering, "Thank you. Thank you."

And then I saw an idea gleaming in his eyes. Founded by the hope and love of those around us, I knew immediately that it was what we had to do.

"Look!" Rosa ran to the prow, not bothering to wipe her face. "The Giant is staggering!"

Cecil's eyes met those of FuSoYa, and the old Lunarian nodded. "The time is right. We must get inside the Giant of Bab-Il!"

Edge's face snapped up; then his eyes narrowed, understanding immediately. "I get it - we get inside and destroy its core!"

FuSoYa nodded. Cecil ran to the edge of the ship and yelled, waving: "Cid!"

Cid's airship pulled up next to us; his engineers tossed over a ladder and we quickly (and carefully) made our way off of the Big Whale onto Cid's smaller, more agile ship. 

FuSoYa pointed. "Aim for the giant's mouth."

Cid gaped. "Who are you?"

Cecil grinned. "This is FuSoYa, guardian of the Lunarians, from the moon."

Cid's bearded jaw dropped, and the look on his face was priceless. Even in all the tension I burst out laughing. "From the - what?"

FuSoYa looked at him with a level gaze. "Can you or not?"

This put Cid in his place. He revved the engines. "Ah, keep your beard on," he said. "Who do you think I am?"

He took of at amazing speed, dodging the explosions with cunning accuracy. As we neared the fearsome giant, he yelled "Hang on!" as FuSoYa ordered, "Now!"

We all leapt.

For a moment we were plummeting in space, and then - thud - we landed inside the Giant of Bab-Il.

The Giant was a teeming mass of machinery and madness. It glowed with evil light and pockets of wild monsters had made its dark corners their homes. We prowled through the giant beast, again depending on the medicines we carried to keep our health up. There was an overwhelming sense of urgency; we knew outside our friends were fighting - those we loved dearest were in danger. 

Finally we came to a long, narrow bridge; ecstatic, we ran across. But as we got to the center something was blocking the way, some invisible wall. As Cecil stopped, confused, the lights dimmed and I suddenly felt the air around me flare to live with dark, dark magic.

_At last..._

_You cannot stop the Giant._

_Now it's your turn ..._

_To go to hell!_

There was a sudden flash, and we were surrounded by four glowing bodies. I recognized the intense magical power immediately. Before me, Cecil gripped his sword and then hissed, "The Four Fiends!"

_Yessss,_ hissed the one called Milon, a hunched, skeleton-like monster covered in a cloak. __

_Master Zemus has blessed us with a second life,_ said the beast Kainazzio, a dark blue turtle-like creature with long fangs.

_Prepare to die,_ hissed the being Valvalis, an ethereal creature who appeared as a beautiful woman with long, long blond hair, sparking with magic.

_I shall enjoy fighting you again,_ said Rubicant, still tall and cloaked in burning red. _We, too, can join forces. Allow me to restore your strength._ The same light settled over us. _Now. Fight with all your might. I will not be disappointed._

Before us appeared the mighty Milon, cloaked in the power of earth. But I could sense some unearthly evil, and sent my third-level fire at him; he howled, and some of his torn cloak burnt to ashes. Edge sent some of his not-magic flames after mine; Cecil struck out with his sword. Rosa concentrated on keeping us all alive and well. FuSoYa, I saw, had an extensive knowledge of magic; though my capacity was deeper than his, his breadth far surpassed mine; he had mastered both White and Black! He alternated between supporting my blasts of magic and Rosa's healing. Soon, Milon fell to Edge's swords.

But then Rubicant stepped in, and we all had to change our tactics. I began chanting for Ice spells, but FuSoYa beat me to it; however, my blast followed soon after. Cecil and Edge both fought this time, engaging Rubicant in a series of technical swordplay moves that must have hurt. Rosa, again, set herself to caution, keeping us all healthy. I let loose another blast of ice and Rubicant vanished.

Then Kainazzo appeared and hit us all with the full force of his beastly wave powers. I was struck to the ground, but Rosa quickly sent strength my way. Cecil struck out with his sword, while Edge called upon his Blitzing ability. FuSoYa summoned forth a high tier of bolt magic. They were all looking at me, waiting ..

_"I summon Ramuh!_" My voice was strong as I raised my arms. The wizened beast came forth and poured lightning into Kainazzo's form, striking the beast unable to move. Cecil finished him off with a mighty blow of his glowing sword.

But then Valvalis appeared before us, and I began to panic. Not much of my magic could hit her in the air; she was too fast and too powerful. And she had a fearsome attack that dropped us all to our knees. Soon, both Rosa and FuSoYa were healing us, and even they were too slow; Cecil was running, dodging hits, trying to protect us all as his strength failed...

In desperation, I began to chant. I didn't even know what I was saying - magical words were pouring out of my mouth by their own volition - until I screamed at the top of my lungs, "_Flare!_" I saw a horribly bright flash of light appear. It coalesced around the beastly woman and grew to the size of a bright fireball, burning her flesh. She shrieked.

This brought back new vigor to Cecil and Edge, who began attacking; but I was nearly spent. I collapsed, my magical reserves gone, barely able to lash out with my whip. Rosa, in a split second, was at my side, forcing a brightly shining drink down my throat. "Dammit, Rydia, be more careful," she scolded. "What the hell was that? Another spell?"

"That's just the beginning," I said hoarsely. I was content to limit myself to a third-tier Ice spell. That had _hurt!_

Finally, the Lady of the Air fell to Cecil's blade. Around us the air dimmed as the four bodies of the Fiends writhed.

_No,_ they hissed. _Master Zemus - one more chance ..._

And Rubicant's voice, clearly recognizable. _Farewell, brave ones._

We retreated to the last safe haven, running and hiding from all the monsters we found, and collapsed. Rosa's magic was drained and she could barely walk; she leaned on Cecil, who stood tall even after having taken a royal beating protecting us from the wrath of the Fiends. FuSoYa was silent and slow. Even Edge looked weary. As for myself, I can't even explain. I had just summoned forth a new spell, but the exhilaration that usually accompanied it was missing; I was empty, drained, and in lots of pain. I curled up into a ball and slept.

We didn't rest long; Cecil, who appeared to have not rested an ounce, woke us all soon. "Come," he said. "Things are changing. We have to get to the center of this machine."

FuSoYa took command, leading us stealthily down the path where we had fought the Fiends; the invisible wall had vanished and we made our way to the end of the long walkway. Inside the room was a giant mess of machinery and computers and wires. As FuSoYa stepped through the door an alarm went off. Some large, floating bits of machinery detached themselves from the array and moved towards us in a defensive position.

"This is the core of the giant," FuSoYa said to us.

"Damn!" Edge yelled. "This thing's HUGE!"

FuSoYa did not react. "We must destroy the defense system first, for it protects the main unit. After that is gone, concentrate all attacks on the main CPU."

I considered for a brief second being alarmed at the fact that we were attacking a pile of wires and metal; but since the Sealed Cave I had almost become used to having inanimate objects come alive and attack us. So when the pile of computer bits swarmed around and fused into three giant floating spheres which began to fight us, I decided to not bother with surprise and instead laid into them. FuSoYa soon identified which sphere was the defending one, and we concentrated on that. The main CPU - the really large ball, as Edge pointed it out to me - was programmed for protection only; it cast a series of Wall spells on itself and did nothing else. One of the smaller spheres attacked us mercilessly, but FuSoYa told us we had to withstand it; killing this sphere would release the fearsome powers of the CPU. That was scary enough in and of itself.

Soon the defense mechanism fell, and we began to concentrate on the CPU. I found that I was unable to use my magic due to its reflectivity, and Summons soon became worthless (I was much too afraid of killing the other small floating ball). Cecil and Edge were panting with the effort of attacking the large, well-defended CPU; Rosa and FuSoYa were concentrating on protecting us. I took Rosa's bow and some arrows and began to fire from the back row. It wasn't much, but it helped.

The smaller sphere was relentless. It spun around the room, zooming so fast it was impossible to hit, snapping lasers at us from far away. It was panicking, seeing as we wouldn't touch it; Cecil and Edge were fighting faster, powered by some speed spells of Rosa's. I fired - again - Cecil struck - and the thing exploded.

There was a loud noise and then silence.

Then a door swung open and a tall man clad in midnight armor yelled, "YOU WRETCH!"

_Golbez!_

The air filled with darkness, stifling the room; I, who was more sensitive to magic that others, choked. Golbex stood before us, with a dark cape and a massive helm with two ornate horns. His armor was dark and we could almost feel the anger seething off of him. 

"You are all DEAD!" It seemed that Golbez had lost himself in fury, and we all prepared for the fight of our lives, knowing we were weakened beyond belief, but not wanting things to end like this ...

Then FuSoYa stepped forward. He had a horrible look on his face, unlike any I had seen the placid old man wearing. It was full of anger, rage, and fury. He walked right up to Golbez, standing before him, minuscule next to the tall dark man but full of power, and more terrifying than I had ever seen.

"You!" The Lunarian's voice was a command, thick with magic. 

"Get away!" Golbez cried. He was nervous, almost intimidated by the old man.

"_Don't you know who you are?_" FuSoYa's voice boomed around the room. 

Golbez shrank back. "Stop it!" he said, but his anger had fallen away.

Almost ina trance, I saw the old man approach Golbez. FuSoYa raised his hands and light shot out, bright, blinding light. I turned away for a second as the light hit Golbez. There was a terrible scream, and then the light died.

FuSoYa had fallen to the ground, and lay panting. Golbez was staring at his own hands, gloved in black. We could all sense that something strange had happened.

Then Golbex whispered: "How did I ...what is all this hatred?"

FuSoYa pushed himself upright and looked at Golbez. "Come back to your senses. Do you remember your father's name?"

"My father," Golbez whispered. "My father was ...KluYa..."

"What?" Cecil's sharp cry rang out across the silent room. 

Rosa gripped his arm. "That means ..."

Edge tore his eyes from the tall dark man to look at me. "Cecil's brother?" he mouthed. I shrugged, not knowing what else to say.

FuSoYa was still lying on the ground, propped up by his arms; he looked old and incredibly weary. "You have been controlled by Zemus's telepathy. Your Lunarian blood made it easier for him." It looked as if FuSoYa were about to pass out; Edge ran to his side and propped the old man up while I rummaged in my pouch for an item of strength. He smiled wanly at us.

Cecil was staring at his hands as well. "I have been ...cursing ...and fighting ...my own brother?"

Golbez looked up slowly. "My brother?"

The two men stared at each other, both tall and regal, one dark, one light. It was a cruel mirror between them; Cecil, unhelmed, his white hair falling past his shoulders, clothed in the bright, holy gear of the Paladin; and Golbez, hidden under that evil helm, coated in his dark armor. 

Then Cecil's head dropped. "It could have been me," he whispered, "whom Zemus chose."

"But it was me,"Golbez whispered in response. "My soul was stained with evil. He could not have touched you." The dark man's head snapped up then. "But me ..." He turned suddenly and headed back for the door.

"Where are you going?" Cecil was staring into space.

"I shall settle this myself." Golbez bowed his head.

FuSoYa stood up carefully. "Wait," he said softly. Golbez turned to look. "Zemus is a Lunarian, of my race. I will come with you." The old man walked over, put a hand on Golbez's arm, and then headed out the door. 

Golbez, still carefully looking the other way, said, "Farewell, Cecil," and left.

  
  


Edge looked at Cecil. The Paladin showed no sign of moving. The ninja walked over to him and grabbed his arm. "Are you just gonna let him go?" Edge demanded, looking right in Cecil's face. 

"Golbez ...he may lose his life," Rosa said.

"He's my _brother,_" Cecil said, as if it pained him.

"Cecil," I began, wanting to say something comforting. But as I walked over to him the ground beneath us began to shake violently. The Giant was collapsing!

Edge swore. "The floor!"

"We have to get out of here!" I had grabbed Edge's arm to steady myself.

Rosa stood in front of Cecil, who was still motionless. "Cecil," she said, a hint of panic in her voice. His eyes remained on the floor.

"Come on," Edge said, tugging at his arm. But I said, suddenly afraid: 

"Where's the exit?"

We looked around wildly. The door that Golbez had used had vanished. Our path back to the mouth of the Giant had crumbled. There was nowhere else to go.

Then a voice called out suddenly: "Come this way!"

_Kain?_

The dragoon appeared, swinging open a secret door near the one Golbez and FuSoYa had exited. He motioned to us. 

"Kain!" Rosa called. 

Edge's voice was full of fury. "What are you doing here?"

Kain held his gaze. "We'll talk later. Come on, get out of there!"

Just then the ground heaved beneath us; we had no choice but to trust Kain. Rosa grabbed Cecil's arm and finally the Paladin followed us out. Kain led us to a small platform and a very small ship. The entire Giant was quaking now, and we heard explosions coming from somewhere below us.

I still have no idea how we returned to the Big Whale. I remember a short flight in what seemed to be a glider of some sort; I remember explosions and flame; and I remember someone's strong arms grabbing me and hauling me into the safety of the Lunar Whale. When I finally stopped shaking and opened my eyes, I saw that we were all inside the great ship. 

Kain was pacing. "I've broken free of the spell," he said slowly. "But I don't ...I don't expect forgiveness ..."

Edge was on his feet in a flash. "Forgiveness? The Giant was revived because of you!"

Kain took a step back, but the ninja was in his face, teeth bared. Edge reached to his back for his sword; Kain stepped backward again, putting his hand on his spear. I tensed, not wanting to see it -

Rosa vaulted herself out of her chair and threw her body between the two men. "_Stop it!"_ she cried. She faced Edge. "Golbez himself was also under control! It's not Kain's fault!" 

There were tears in her voice, and Edge slowly backed down, his arms falling to his sides. Behind Rosa, Kain bowed his head. "Golbez as well?"

Rosa then turned to face him. "Golbez is Cecil's brother." There was a long pause. "A Lunarian called Zemus was controlling him from the moon."

"FuSoYa helped Golbez remember," I added. "Now they're going to the moon to fight Zemus."

"Golbez ..." There was much thought in Kain's voice. "Then I am going to the moon too," he said slowly. "To get even."

Edge snorted. "You'll just get hypnotized again."

"Look," Kain said fiercely, striding up to face the ninja. "If that happens again, just take care of me, okay?"

"Then I'm coming too," Edge said evenly, staring Kain in the face. "I want to get Zemus just as bad."

"We'll all go." Cecil stood up; he took a breath, and then turned. "Rosa, I want you and Rydia to stay."

_What?_ My heart plummeted.

"Cecil," Rosa began; I just yelled, "NO!"

"Look," Cecil said. "I doubt we'll all come back. I want you two to be safe, no matter what."

"Cecil," Rosa said firmly. "No."

Cecil took two steps and bent over Rosa, looking at her with fire in her eyes. "_Get off,_" he ordered.

Rosa's eyes filled with tears and shock; wordless, she turned quickly, gathering her cape behind her, and ran off.

I was full of rage and despair. Cecil turned to me, the same order in his eyes. I backed up slowly, preparing to make my last stand. But Edge cornered me and said, "Now, Rydia. You be a good girl and stay home."

"_Idiot!_" I slapped him across the face and ran for the door. "Think it's sweet of you to say that, hotshot?" I looked daggers at everyone (Edge was cradling his cheek in his hand) and walked outside to collect Rosa.

She was sitting on the steps, right near the bottom. She heard me coming up behind her and reached out to grab my hand. "I can't do it, Rydia," she whispered. "I can't leave him. I don't care."

I sighed and sat down beside her, still clasping her hand. "I feel just like you do," I said, then added hastily, "except in a different way. Look, Rosa, when I came out of the Land of Summons the most important thing to me was having a second chance to protect you guys." Rosa turned to look at me, her gray eyes full of tears. "That's the reason I left. Hell, that's the reason I _trained_ for eleven years all by myself!" I was crying, too, openly. "I've spent my entire life telling myself that I could protect my friends! I'm not going to stay behind and let them go into danger!"

"No, you're right," Rosa said slowly, but there was steel in her voice that I had never heard before. "You're not staying behind - and neither am I."

I looked at her, confused. "But - you saw - we can't go back ..."

"Then we wait until it's too late for them to go back," she said, and headed back up the stairs. I followed her, confused. But she carefully and noiselessly swung the door open and slipped inside. I followed suit. Instead of heading into the main room, however, she opened up a small side panel. Behind it was a narrow ladder leading down into the engines of the Lunar Whale. 

"We'll hide here," she whispered. Just then the engines picked up. 

"Quick!" I rasped, and pulled her inside. She closed the door; darkness surrounded us. We gripped each other and the little rope ladder with all our might, terrified. Below us was the whine and moan of the machinery; around us was the darkness of space. The minutes seemed like days, but still we held on, perfectly quiet and motionless.

Finally, the ship stopped. Through the walls we could hear the men readying themselves. 

Rosa hauled herself upright. "I'll go take care of this," she said, the hard edge still in her voice. "You stay here."

She left me, entering the main room. I quickly pulled myself up out of the pit and crouched on the small sill. I could hear part of the argument:

"- that's it. We're taking you back." Cecil's voice was hard.

"No," Rosa said, her voice just as cold, "you're not. I don't care what happens. As long as I'm with you."

"Rosa," Cecil said, pleading, but the White Wizard refused to give way. 

"I'm staying with you, Cecil," she said softly.

Edge sighed. "Aww, where's my love," he said, teasingly. I blushed in the darkness. _Was that me?_

"Come on, Cecil," Kain said encouragingly. 

Cecil took a deep breath - and sighed. "No matter what, I will protect you, Rosa," he said.

I yelled "Alright!" and burst through the door.

Cecil and Rosa were embracing, so it was a little awkward, but I just stood there grinning. Edge cried out, "YOU!" and made like he was going to hit me.

Cecil looked at me and shook his head, smiling. "You two..."

"I told you before, Cecil," I said matter-of-factly, "we all must work together. Besides," I said with an evil grin, "I'm the only Caller you've got. You're gonna need me."

"Rydia, you're right," Cecil said. He looked at us all, his arm around Rosa's waist, and there was pride in his eyes. We stood, ready to follow him, ready to do everything we could. We were bound together, friends yet more than that: we were our own little family. He smiled faintly and said:

"Let's fight ...together."


	10. Ch10: Game Over

  
  


Chapter Ten: Game Over

  
  
  
  


We stepped off the Lunar Whale onto the cold, eerie surface of the moon. This time we surveyed the landscape not with wonder and excitement, but dismay and fear. We could feel the change in the atmosphere; the ground under our feet was cold, and there was a chilling wind over the surface. We could sense, somehow, that there was turmoil going on within the planet where the Lunarians slept.

We gathered ourselves together for the voyage. We had raided the weapon storage on the Lunar Whale and armed ourselves to the teeth. Cecil carried his shining sword and was decked out in a matching suit of armor; Kain wore dark blue armor and carried a hefty spear with a ferocious tip. Edge was clothed in the tight garb of a ninja; his swords were bound to his back and under his cape I could see the twinkling collection of stars and knives he kept to throw. Rosa had bound her bow and arrows to her back across her leather suit of armor. I myself had coiled my whip at my side and picked up a long bow and some arrows of my own. In all of our eyes was the power of determination and desperation. I would have run from us.

But then, suddenly, as we began walking, a different wind began to blow. It was warmer and softer; it brushed past my face, and I closed my eyes impulsively, breathing deeply. It was only then that I realized the wind smelled familiar: it was _thick_ with the magic of the Summoned. I was utterly confused.

And then Cecil said, "Do you hear that?"

There _was_ a voice on the wind. It was calling to us. Rosa said slowly, "Someone's talking to me."

I closed my eyes and concentrated _hard_. And soon I could understand the words. I whispered: 

"There's a monster on the moon."

"Really." Edge was sarcastic. "I bet there's a couple."

"No, no," I said quietly, my eyes still closed. "There is a summon monster. Of great power. He is the ...the king of all dragons." I listened hard. "He has sensed that there is some turmoil deep within the moon, and he wants to fight in the only way he knows how."

Cecil said softly, "He wants to give you his summon, right?"

I nodded.

To my surprise, Kain nodded in agreement. "Let us go, then, and quickly. We should take any help that is offered." I blinked. Kain had been so - angry - at my summons before. _But,_ I realized, _he was controlled at that point. Of course he was impatient._

For some reason, Cecil and Rosa could also faintly hear the voice of the giant dragon; we all followed the sense in our minds until we came to a giant cave. Cautiously we entered. Inside was a simple maze, platforms of sharp gray crystals. There were hidden nests of monsters, including three ferocious blue beasts that guarded the narrow bridges. But there were also treasures that held dark, gleaming armor that fit Cecil perfectly.

We finally came to a giant platform at the center of the cavern. Upon it stood two tiny children and a man in a cloak. We approached them tentatively. The children did not move. But as we approached, the man spoke.

"I am Bahamut," he said.

_Bahamut!_ I staggered. _Bahamut is no mere summon monster - he is a God to us!_

"I have sensed that inside this earth the struggle between good and evil is raging. I have been so distant for so long that I have forgotten how to fight in all ways but one. If I judge you worthy, I will help you all."

I was numb with disbelief. _King of all dragons ..._

Cecil nodded. Bahamut said coldly, "I will give you time to prepare. Let me know when you are ready to fight."

We turned to each other. They all looked at me, questions in their eyes. I said softly, hurriedly, "Give me a moment ..."

I racked my brain. What did I know about the God Bahamut that would allowus to _defeat_ him? As far as I knew, he was invincible! But I stared at the ground, running through all the facts in my brain. I heard Asura's voice, deep within my memory ...

_"...and all the Gods of the Summons are known for their magical strength, not physical prowess. Anyone can attain physical strength; but to obtain true magical power requires dedication and right ...many of their spells will destroy their targets upon a single touch..._"

That was it!

I turned to Rosa. "Look," I said softly, "this battle will depend on you." She blanched. "You must cast your reflect spell on as many of us as you can. Cast it upon yourself first, to protect yourself. Then anyone else you can reach." I turned to Kain. "You must jump right as he is about to attack. You will be safe in the sky." Then I looked at Cecil and Edge. "As for us ...we can attack, but it is likely that he'll knock us out." Edge groaned. "His spell destroys everything as soon as it hits. If Rosa can reflect it back to him, he will destroy himself. But she can't shield all of us. So it's likely that we'll be sacrificing ourselves."

Rosa was white. Cecil grasped her hand. "You can do this," he whispered.

"Don't worry, Rosa," I said. "Summon Monsters do not really kill. They will only wound us, knock us out. We will be alright."

Then before Rosa could argue, I turned to Bahamut and said, "We are ready."

We entered our usual fighting stances, and the man before us tore off his robe - but as it whipped about, blinding light seeped out from beneath it - the robe flew away in an unseen breeze - the light dimmed, and before us stood a horrible, beastly, dark-scaled dragon. It opened its gleaming jaws and screamed, then began to beat its wings in some sort of countdown.

Rosa was frantically chanting; I saw from the corner of my eye as she raised the magic-reflecting shield about herself, then continued to chant. Cecil took a swing at the mighty beast, as did Edge. Its wings beat again: _four... three..._ I sent off a Flare spell just as Rosa's magic settled around me. _Two_. I saw Kain take off into the air. _One._

"Brace yourselves!" I screamed to Cecil and Edge, suddenly terrified for them. Rosa had been hurriedly chanting, but she couldn't get the last spell off in time; the dragon spread its wings and opened its mouth again.

Fire poured. The air was not air, it was flame; the wind was no longer wind, but searing currents of molten magic. I could see nothing but the faint space about me, the translucent sphere of Rosa's magic protecting me from the fire's might. The recoil of the strength of the spell pushed me back a couple feet, protected as I was. For those few moments I felt utterly lost, surrounded by the wrath and fire of a mighty God of monsters. I noticed that I was screaming and stopped. I prepared another fearsome Flare spell in case the beast did not die; I didn't care how much it hurt me. I was terrified!

Then the fire died, collapsing out of being as quickly as it came, and our shields went to work. The magic walls shot back at the dragon every ounce of the energy they had absorbed. The sphere around me suddenly glowed fiercely red and white; I saw Rosa inside hers, wincing as well. But the flames reflected back onto the dragon, consuming his fearsome form. Kain came whistling out of the sky, nearly forgotten, and plunged his spear through the dragon's skull. The battle was over.

Rosa was weeping, "I'm so sorry," and bending over Cecil and Edge, struggling to bring them back. Their bodies were charred and wounded, but they were still breathing peacefully. A soft voice came from behind her: _Allow me._

The dragon Bahamut bent over them and breathed, and they both were healed. Edge sat up slowly; Cecil was pinned down by Rosa's weeping form and could only struggle mutely until she moved. We all turned to stare at the dragon.

_I see that King Leviathan has not been mistaken. You are all wielders of the Light._ The dragon looked at us. _I will give you a gift, Lady Rosa, for your bravery._ He bent over her and whispered something to her; her face drained of all color.

Then the dragon turned to me.

_Lady Rydia. Your wisdom and will have shone through this battle. I grant unto you my summon._ He then, to my utmost horror, knelt before me in all his dragon glory. He gently touched his snout to my gilded boots. 

_You, my friend, my daughter - you have the soul of a dragon!_

And then suddenly we were outside the cave, transported magically all the way to the tall crystalline castle, fully healed and exhilarated. Rosa was shaking.

"He told me ..." she whispered. "He directed me to ...he showed me how to cast the greatest white magic attack of all time." She looked down at her hands. "Holy ... White ..." she was whispering.

Cecil smiled at her. "You did well, Rosa," he said. "All of us did our job."

"Ye-e-es, we did," Edge said sarcastically. "Especially me. I did my job real well. I got burnt to a crisp and slaughtered like a champ."

We all stared at him, and then burst out laughing.

~~*~~

  
  


We finally gathered our courage and entered the castle. It was empty. Our footfalls echoed inside its crystalline depth. We continued past the place we had met FuSoYa and headed into the back room - and gasped.

It was full of crystals! There were eight of the glorious creations - the eight Lunar crystals to counteract and counterpart those of the Earth. The room was shining, thick with their protective magic. I could barely breathe.

Cecil, compelled by something unseen, reached out and touched the nearest crystal. A clear voice filled the room:

_We will guide you to the core of the moon._

Enthralled, Rosa touched one:

_FuSoYa and Golbez have already descended._

Edge ran to a third.

_We have tried to seal Zemus away. But we cannot hold for long._

Cecil touched another one. 

_There are other things sealed within; weapons the Lunarians feared._

I reached to a fifth.

_Head to the center of the room. We will undo the seal._

Kain didn't bother to grab a crystal; instead, he stepped into the center. "Look," he said slowly. We followed. At his feet were a set of ornamented tiles. Cecil timidly stepped into the center one. We all arranged ourselves around him.

The crystals began to shed light silently, each emitting a different color. The light fused in the middle and lit up the filigree beneath our feet. We felt ourselves slowly descending into the depths of the moon.

The Lunar Core was a nightmare.

Twists and turns, bridges and caverns, packed with fearsome beasts and no repose in sight. The only benefit was treasure. Some stellar Lunarians must have thought it was a good idea to hide their treasures in this horrible place. We took whatever we could find: arrows, items, robes - even a whip that lashed out like flame, which I grabbed with glee. And hidden around the place were suits of armor for those trained to wear them. It must have been some sort of puzzle; all I know is that we got lost so many times we eventually found all the pieces of armor we needed.

As we descended, we felt the desperation growing. Rosa, after a few tricky battles, had taught herself how to use the holy spell of White; I felt my own magic responding in challenge. I took every chance I had to devote myself to studying. I saw Cecil looking at me sometimes, his eyes meeting mine as if he knew what I was up to. I didn't want to tell him for fear that he would forbid me. But I knew what was necessary.

But the caves continued, on and on. We had discarded the old armor, knowing somehow that this was the final stretch. We trudged on, using items as we had need, calling magic sparingly, wondering when we would find the center. 

And then we discovered the weapons.

The crystal had been right. We came upon what was to be the first of many - tiny shrines set in separate rooms deep within the maze of the Lunar Subterrain. Ivory pillars traced with platinum supported a gleaming dark blade. Edge approached it, wonderment on his face. I realized it looked much like the blades he carried on his back. He went to touch it, but Cecil's voice rang out sharply:

"Wait!"

He ran to Edge's side. "Hold on. I don't suppose they'll give it up that easily," said the Paladin. 

But the movement had provoked something; a dark shadow emerged from the pillars, hissing. _You shall not take this sacred blade!_

The shadow morphed and suddenly was a gleaming white dragon. It roared and the ground shook beneath us, injuring us all.

Kain leapt high into the air; I began my chanting while Cecil struck out with his sword. Rosa called forth a quick but massive cure spell. Edge dug through his robes frantically; a shining sharp-edged ninja toy whizzed through the air, embedding itself in the dragon's side and suddenly splitting into a dozen similar stars. The beast roared, and the force of its attack made me fall to my knees.

But I continued chanting, frantically. Kain landed, impaling one massive paw, then regaining his spot beside Cecil. Finally, I was done; I struggled forward, raising my arms.

_White dragon? Feel the wrath of the king of dragons, then!_

"_I ...summon Bahamut!"_ The world around me faded and the massive form of the dragon lord appeared. He roared, and the same blast of molten flame poured from his jaw, surrounding and scorching the other beast. Bahamut faded and I weakly retreated.

Soon Rosa noticed and summoned up a heavy cure spell; Cecil, Edge and Kain had been fighting. This time I concentrated on a Flare spell. Soon the dragon fell to its side; a mighty strike from Cecil made its body shatter.

Edge approached the shine, his eyes wide. He reached out and grasped the handle of the blade; it swung away from its hold freely, as if glad to be used again. He swung it once, experimentally. It caught in the dim light; sparks ran up its length. He read softly from its hilt: "_Murasame."_

From there we continued, weary but determined. After more levels and treasures and endless amounts of hideous enemies, we finally found a place to rest. We threw up a tent and collapsed, tired beyond belief. But we could not sleep long in this strange place. There was too much driving us; we had to continue on.

From there we found three more sacred weapons, and faced three beasts. Plague, the defender of the mighty Holy Lance that Kain received, was a horrible floating demon who cast a lingering death spell over us; we fought a panicked battle powered by Rosa's speed spells and Edge's quick blades. Next we fought a horrible demon called the Wyvern; this appalling creature alternated protecting itself with a Wall and casting horrible Flare-like spells. I called upon Bahamut three or four times; but I could not walk afterward. Cecil had to carry me back to the resting place, where I passed out. But he went back to the place of Wyvern's defeat and collected the shining blade of Ragnarok that we had earned for him. The last weapon, another blade for Edge called the Masamune, was guarded by a serpent that looked like a large, lunar cousin of Leviathan's; he attacked with massive punches and enormous tidal waves. Rosa drained herself with healing during that battle, but we emerged victorious - and Edge held aloft two shining Lunarian blades. We also earned two Sacred Ribbons for Rosa and myself, woven with mighty protection spells, by defeating a pair of Lunasaurs. 

And finally we reached the center.

It was a small shrine, reaching high into the blackness of an endless cave, lined with broken ivory pillars traced with silver. In its midst stood a tall, dark creature, larger than anything we had ever fought. And before it - 

"FuSoYa ...Golbez!" Cecil cried out and ran forward.

The two Lunarians were depleting their spells upon the dark form, and although they were holding it in check, the spells did not seem to be hurting the creature. The old man turned to Golbez and called out: "Are you ready for the Meteo spell?"

Golbez simply nodded. The two of them raised their hands, closed their eyes, and fire rained from the unseen sky. The fire was laced with gleaming white - a potent spell. It fell through Zemus; his body crumbled to ash.

Golbez bowed his head. "It is done, then."

"What tragedy," FuSoYa said pensively. "A man of his power ...wasted on evil."

We approached them from behind. Edge, incorrigible, called out: "Hey, good job!"

They turned. FuSoYa smiled. "We meet again," he said. His eyes took in much, including the weapons in our hands and armor on our backs.

Edge grinned. "I wanted to get Zemus, guys!" he said, teasing.

Cecil had stopped, looking at Golbez. "Cecil," the tall man began, and took a step forward.

Cecil dropped his eyes. Rosa took his hand, saying encouragingly, "Cecil..."

But from behind us, from the place where Zemus' body had fallen, there came a horrible sound - a shriek of madness, of emptiness, pure evil grating over cruelty and malice, a sound that tore our ears and eyes and mouths. And we turned to see a shadow growing from the place that Zemus had fallen. The sound sorted itself out into a voice, a voice that stung, a voice that was an attack on the mind -

_I am the incarnation of the hatred of Zemus. I am Zeromus, the absolute, the darkness._

And then he screamed.

I don't remember what happened - all I remember is the scream tearing through me, and the pain - the _pain!_ - as the force of the scream tore my muscles apart, broke my bones, pummeled me mercilessly and threw me to the ground. I knew I was going to die. My fingers clenched at the ground beneath me, but they too were broken, broken by the force of the scream. Tears trickled down my charred face as I tried to move; but even my tears were painful.

I was in a haze; darkness had surrounded me, full of mist, and I sighed, knowing I was doomed. I saw flashes in the dark: FuSoYa and Golbez trying to summon forth the power of their Meteo spell, but to no avail; Golbez trying to summon forth power from a mighty crystal he held. I watched the flashes as if from a distance; I didn't really understand what was going on. My body was not moving; in fact, I doubt I was in my body any longer. I had no idea where Cecil had gone; Rosa, and Kain, even Edge, they were nowhere to be found.

Then suddenly I began to hear whispers. A voice, far-off but growing, full of familiarity and kindness: _...come, Palom, Porom, we must pray ...help me, we must send them our prayers!_

_Who?_ My muddled and confused mind could not tell who was speaking, or who this Palom and Porom were; I caught another flash, Golbez and FuSoYa being fried by the same magic that had caught me, caught everyone, I assumed, for they were no longer to be seen.

Then the voice was in my head, and it was horribly painful, because in that second some unseen force brought me back to life.

Reality slammed itself back around me; I was lying on the ground, barely hanging on to my life, trying to scream in a throat gone dry. But out of the corner of my eye I could see Cecil, on his knees, shining strangely. Before him were shimmering images: two young children - the ones on the airship, I realized suddenly - were standing there, heads bowed in prayer. 

Then they faded, and to my astonishment, mirage-like outlines of Edward - and Tellah! - appeared before us. Edward whispered, _I hope this helps,_ and Tellah beside him smiled mystically, saying, _trust your power._ A little bit of strength crept into my bones, and I felt myself gathering something that resembled hope.

Then they, as well, faded, and similar spectral images of Yang and Cid came into being. Yang folded his hands and bowed, saying _concentrate, don't give up!_ Cid, with an entirely un-Cid-like look coming over his face, whispered, _come home soon._ A little more strength poured through me, and I found myself standing up.

Then those images vanished and FuSoYa and Golbez stood from where they had fallen. The old Lunarian smiled brilliantly at us; he was outlined in light. He whispered, _bless them, Moon,_ and I felt the rest of my strength and determination flowing through me. We were all standing now - Cecil, a regal pillar of light, with the radiant Rosa behind him; Kain, clad in the dark fearsome armor of his Dragoon past; Edge, even now poised for attack, his handsome face contorted with determination; and myself, probably looking haggard yet fearsome.

Golbez reached his hand out to Cecil, giving him the shard of crystal I had seen in my hallucination. _Brother,_ he said, _let your sacred power be with the crystal._ Then he turned and with the last of his strength, Golbez called out: _Zeromus! This is the end for you! Show yourself!_

And the beast emerged.

It was terrifying.

A giant beast with no shape - it had large, glowing blue orb-like eyes everywhere and pulsing red veins. It shrieked at us, furious. But then Cecil raised his hand, dubious. From within his fist the crystal began to glow. His grip tightened and the intensity increased. Zeromus howled in pain. Cecil released the crystal - its light was blinding - and threw it at Zeromus.

Thus our battle began. Cecil attacked it with his holy sword, which dug deep into the creature's sides; Edge threw every sharp weapon he could find with deadly accuracy, including one of Cecil's old swords. Kain continuously leapt into the air, performing his deadly acrobatics. Rosa chanted continuously, refreshing us when we were hit my Zeromus's terrible magic. I summoned Bahamut again; and as the world crystallized around me, I had a very dangerous thought.

I heard the Elder's voice: _the forbidden spells; they will give themselves to you if you ask_.

I set aside all my doubt. I put my trust in the hands of the Elder, in Asura's training, and in my own desperate abilities. I simply began to chant.

The battle around me raged on. I saw Edge stumble; I winced. Then I saw Cecil rushing across, taking a blow that was clearly meant for me - and my head exploded.

I ran forward two steps and fell to my knees. Arching my back and raising my arms high, I called out in a clear voice: "_Meteo!"_

For a second nothing happened, and I was filled with fear. But then I heard a hissing from above. The entire cave turned red with the glow that was surrounding Zemus. The burning light intensified, bright to the point where it was painful to look at. All around him, the air was shimmering with the heat. The spell consumed him with all the force of an exploding star. Then the fire began to fall from above; chunks of molten pain and agony. They hurtled themselves into him, trailing with their own intensity and magic. The fire continued to build, drawing its strength from my very bones. I could hear the beast screaming, and somehow I didn't care.

Then the spell ended. I was somehow back in my place, behind Edge, on my hands and knees, coughing blood. I didn't think I could stand. But I knew it was necessary; in fact, I knew I had to cast the spell again. And again. Until this was over. I fumbled in my pouch, reaching for the small tablet I knew would restore all of my strength. I clumsily set it on the back of my tongue and swallowed. My throat was raw.

There were a few seconds of dizzying pain, and then the drug began to course through me, stimulating my weary muscles. _You'll pay for this,_ part of my mind said, to which I firmly replied, _later._ I felt the pain vanish beneath the haze of the drug. I immediately began chanting again.

Cecil shot me a look, but could not say anything in the heat of the battle. He did not need to speak aloud. His eyes told me, _don't do this. It's not worth it, Rydia._ But it was. I was terrified of the power that ran through my veins; yet a small part of me was exhilarated, exulting in success, the feel of the spell bringing a tiny rush of power. I knew this, and ignored it. Instead, I concentrated even harder. When it was my turn, I again released the power of the deadly spell.

This time I was prepared for it, and when my legs buckled underneath me I was already back, back behind the safe wall of Cecil and Kain. I saw Rosa take a sip of a magic-refreshing potion and then summon forth a heavy protection spell. I didn't think I could stand up. There was no way my poor body could summon forth Meteo three times in a row. I gritted my teeth and stood, swaying unevenly, preparing to summon Bahamut - or at least Leviathan.

But as I was chanting I took a look at the battlefield, amazed at what I saw; the creature was weakening, slowing; stumbling as I was, even. Cecil was striking at it, his raw strength obvious in his attack - _slash, slash, parry, slash, swipe. Parry. Slash._ He leapt back just as the creature reached for him, but its odd appendage was pinned down by Kain's spear. As Kain nimbly leapt out of the way Edge ran in, dodging faster than my eye could follow, attacking with true ninja finesse - here, then here, then suddenly on the opposite side, then back to gouge out an eye. I then saw its skin was charred and peeling. _That was me!_

Finally, Zeromus collapsed. Cecil walked up to what was left of the evil thing, holding his gleaming sword high above his head, ready to end it all. Zeromus looked up at him, glaring weakly.

_I can never ...perish ...as long as there is hatred ..in the hearts of the people _...

Then Cecil struck downward. There was the sound of a minor explosion as the body of Zeromus, a solidification of hatred and evil, shattered. The shockwave caught us all and threw us to the ground. 

No one moved for at least five minutes. I don't know the reasons of the others; I know that I was simply not capable of it. Then I heard movement. I grunted loudly in an attempt to ward off the attack.

But it was FuSoYa and Golbez, who approached us. Feeling a little less threatened, I kind of flopped myself over. I saw Cecil, crouching quietly over Rosa. He turned her over and helped her to sit. I grunted again, trying to ask for such help myself; but he only had eyes for Rosa and his brother.

FuSoYa bowed to us. "Well done," he said. "Your strength has exceeded even my greatest expectations." He paused, lost in thought. "Perhaps the people of Earth have come father than we believed," he mused.

Edge (who was somehow still standing) grinned. "Yeah," he said, "nothin' to it."

Kain bowed his head (he, at least, was still seated on the ground). "What were ...Zeromus' last words?"

"As long as evil dwells in the hearts of the people?" Rosa mused. She was upright as well, leaning against Cecil. I decided (since I was the only one still sprawled across the ground) to slowly work my way into a sitting position. It was a gruesome and horrible process. 

"In every heart," FuSoYa said thoughtfully, "there is the potential for good and evil - just as there are crystals of light and darkness, just as your planet has an Overworld and an Underworld. Against evil, only good can persist - and this is how you overcame Zeromus."

Edge struck a pose. "Nothin' to it, I said," he stated. "I was born a hero."

I paused in my struggle to lift my body. "What? Could you _be_ more arrogant?" Then, as he turned to me, to show I was only kidding: "I'm surprised Zeromus didn't use YOU!"

He actually had the sense to blush. "No way, babe. 'Good' is my middle name."

FuSoYa looked back at us. "I must go now," he said sadly, "and return to the sleep with my people."

"We're going home," Cecil said decisively. _Home!_

"Our friends are ...waiting for us," Rosa said, exhausted.

"Ah, yes," the Lunarian smiled. "You truly are blessed with your friends. They are mighty, wise, and brave."

"I would like to accompany you, FuSoYa." Golbez's voice was sudden, a dart in the darkness.

The Lunarian turned to look at him. Golbez bowed his head. "I cannot go back to the Blue Planet. Not after what I've done. And I long to know more about my father's people..."

FuSoYa bent his head. "Ah, yes, you are part Lunarian as well." He looked at Golbez sharply. "There will be a long sleep."

"I will not mind." The dark man turned then to Cecil. "You ...you called me brother."

Cecil suddenly dropped his gaze and would not look up at the armored man.

Golbez sighed. "Still, I have caused you much pain ...I can't expect your forgiveness ..." He turned and began to walk away.

FuSoYa bowed. "Farewell, warriors. I will pray for peace on your planet." He turned to walk beside Golbez.

"Cecil," Rosa urged.

"So that's it?" Kain was standing beside the Paladin, scrutinizing his down-turned face. 

I had finally pushed myself up, and now I looked at Cecil from my vantage point. "He's your brother, Cecil," I said carefully.

At the end of the walkway, Golbez turned one last time to look at us. We all looked back - all except one. "Goodbye," Golbez said reluctantly, and turned to leave.

"Cecil!" Rosa coaxed. 

After what seemed an eternity, Cecil lifted his eyes. His clear gaze met that of the armored man at the end of the corridor and he took a step forward. "Goodbye," he said carefully: "...goodbye, brother."

It looked as if a weight lifted from Golbez's shoulders. "Goodbye," he said. "Thank you, Cecil." And he left.

We all turned to each other, not knowing what to do. A silly smile had crossed Cecil's face, and as he turned to Rosa it stretched across her lips as well. They looked at Edge, and then all three looked down at me goofily.

"Come on, Rydia," Cecil said. "Let's go home."

"I, er, don't think I can," I said shakily. "I mean, I don't think I can walk."

"Rydia!" Rosa scolded. "You and your spells ...you are going to destroy yourself one day, you hear?" She bent over me, but suddenly strong arms wrapped themselves under my shoulders and knees and lifted me easily. 

"Come on, you," Edge said. "I want to go home now, and I'm not waiting."

We tentatively walked through the maze, but the monsters had all vanished. I told myself I should be nervous and ready to fight, but honestly, I kept dozing, only stirring when Edge jolted my motionless body. I was almost asleep when we reached the Lunar Whale. Cecil went straight and activated the crystal to take us home. Edge took me to one of the bunks and gently set me down.

I was already so exhausted I simply curled up into a ball. My entire body was aching.

"Good night, Rydia," Cecil said from the door, teasing.

I mumbled something in return. As I felt myself drifting into oblivion, I smiled. _This is it, Zeromus. Game over._

  
  
  
  


~~*~~

  
  
  
  


___Well, the game is officially over. ((This chapter itself was a challenge to write properly; I couldn't see any way for Rydia to NOT get the Bahamut summon, as it was very important in the game; and I had to fit it in somehow.)) I want to point out a couple interesting and important (at least to me) things about this part as a little explanation..._

_1) As I said before, I tried to stay as close to the script as possible. Here I am, playing the game and then also working off of two or three different copies of translations of the script. If some of the conversation seems bizarre, that's why. I wanted to be true to the game._

_2) In certain places I most definitely deviated from the gameplan. I hope this wasn't too distracting. I wanted to put in a sort of "basis" for the way that characters learn their magic spells (other than the proverbial "level-up!" that doesn't fit very well into a realistic story). _

_3) I tried to stay true to the battles; I had a fourth window open as well which included a nice FAQ for beating the game. I just didn't want the story to be, "Cecil parries, Rosa casts Cure 4. Edge throws a Shuriken." _

  
  


_Well, FFIV is over, and now we are venturing into that unknown realm of honest-to-goodness fanfiction. I think I have a couple good surprises still up my sleeves, so stay tuned. This portion of the story will take me a little longer to work through; unless I have much of the plot planned out, I tend to just babble on for pages and pages with no point in mind. Rydia has some interesting challenges and decisions ahead of her, and the story is promising (inside my head, that is) to be captivating. Stick with me. _

_As always, any comments, concerns, or questions can be posted here or left at my website, //brokenprism//:_

_http://www.angelfire.com/ar2/sarchives/index.html _

  
  



	11. Ch11: Happy Endings, Troublesome Beginni...

  
  


Part Three: Reclaiming

Chapter Eleven: Happy Endings, Troublesome Beginnings

  
  
  
  


And thus the five great warriors defeated Zeromus, and everyone lived happily ever after.

Almost.

We all returned to Baron Castle, where we found - not unexpectedly - a royal welcome. Literally. The people had decided in our absence that their hero Cecil was the most fitting to take the now-empty Baronian throne, and they had eagerly awaited our victorious return from the moon with something that looked suspiciously like hysteria. It was somewhat reassuring that they had such confidence in our return. I know I hadn't.

I eventually returned to the Land of the Summoned Monsters. The aftereffects of Meteo were taking their toll on me, and I knew the fastest way for me to recover was to turn myself over to Asura's mighty healing powers. And since her powers were the most potent at home, deep within the earth, it made sense for her to bring me there. Just summoning Asura to my side made me wretchedly nauseous. She took one look at me and gathered me into her arms (she had six at the time), glaring at me. It took all my strength not to vomit as she moved gently.

Cecil made me promise to return in a month - "A month _my_ time, not yours," he said jokingly - for the wedding ceremony, reception, and banquet. I groaned in response. Asura nodded tartly.

"She will be back in a month _our_ time," Asura said, "so she can help you prepare." I moaned again.

True to her word, however, Asura had me up again in less than a month. Her centuries of healing experience made her the most powerful and efficient healer I knew; even Rosa's strength could not compete with Asura's knowledge. She chided me, however, about my destructive tendencies: "That was not very smart," she commented one day, after I had successfully sat up in bed by myself. "I'm not sure what you were thinking."

"I was saving the world, silly," I said roughly, my mouth full of soup.

"Meteo is a horrid spell," Asura said wisely. "Some cannot even cast it: it killed your friend Tellah. And you cast it _twice_ in a _row._"

"I know, I know," I said passionately. "Believe me, I won't be casting that ever again."

But in a week or two - Summoned Monster time - I was back to walking, carefully, around the deserted land I once knew as home. I healed quickly once the exhaustion had passed, but it was weeks before I could cast high-level magic without being queasy.

Asura and Leviathan had then packed me up and sent me back to Baron for the ceremonies. "Ugh," I said, when they told me that I was going as a representative of the Summoners and the Summoned Monsters. "Can't I just go as myself?"

But back to Baron I went, where I delighted in causing all sorts of minor mischief within the castle and the town. Cecil and Rosa were beside themselves with stress and happiness, and I made myself useful when I could and made them laugh when I couldn't. 

Finally came the day of the banquet. Representatives from all the major city-nations of the world came to present themselves to the new King and Queen of Baron. Cecil and Rosa were married before the two new thrones in Baron's Great Hall; Cid was there to give Rosa away, but Kain was surprisingly absent. The wedding was a beautiful, angelic success; Cecil was shining with pride in his glowing white robes, and Rosa was ethereal and radiant in her pristine crystalline gown.

After the ceremony, representatives from all the nations came to present themselves to Cecil and Rosa. Leading the line was Edward, newly reinstated as the Prince of Damcyan; he came with a group of fellow advisors, musicians, and poets. Edward embraced Cecil and Rosa and in his tender, soft-spoken way pronounced Damcyan's eternal loyalty to peace under Baron's lead.

Next came Yang, almost fully recovered from his experience in the Tower of Bab-Il, wearing the royal robes he had inherited as the Ruler of Fabul. His wife beside him was lively and spirited and looked very much unlike a typical queen. With them was a small regiment of Fabul's famous monks. 

I slowly walked along the long carpet as Yang and his wife spoke with Cecil. I was dressed in the official garb of a High Summoner that Asura had given me: a long, dark green sheath beneath a white mage's robe with a long hood. The robe was trimmed in shining green and gold and a sash tied it around my waist. From my arms fell the long, graceful sleeves I had loved to see my mother wear: mine were dark, hunter green, embroidered with gold, tied to my upper arm with beaded ribbon. Across my brow was a thin crown of filigree; from the center of my forehead came a small, spiraling horn, the symbol of a full-fledged summoner. I carried in one hand the Rod of Summons, a long, graceful staff emblazoned with powerful symbols. I musts have been quite a sight to these people, some of which had never seen magic before, walking - alone - up the long carpet, with my green hair and strange robes. It didn't matter. I was proud to wear this; I was perhaps the last summoner in history who could.

I was halfway up to the dais, lost in thought, when I heard a giggle. I turned, suddenly, because I was pretty sure it was directed at me. But as I turned I saw a familiar face - Edge! He was dressed all in black, the garb of a royal ninja, and wore a long violet cape and a thin silver crown. I took a couple steps closer to him and bowed; but he would not meet my eyes.

I went closer, smiling; finally he must have seen me, for he gave me a stiff bow in return. I heard the giggle again and looked behind him; behind the ranks of Eblanian ninja and royal chancellors stood a handful of elegant ladies. I gave them a haughty glare - they weren't expecting that, at least - and continued on my way. _Hmmm. Maybe Edge is just very big on formalities?_

Yang and the party from Fabul had left, and now I approached. I bowed low before the throne and said in a low voice, "Greetings and much love to the new Lord and Lady of Baron."

The herald behind them was looking at me snootily - for I had not yet been announced before the throne - and said in a commanding voice, "I give thee Rydia of Mist, Lady of the Kingdom of the Summon Monsters and emissary of the Callers." I had the poise to blush furiously at the titles the herald had been able to drum up for me. _Lady?_ Rosa stifled a giggle. "And what, m'lady," he said with a pointed glance at me, "do you have to pledge to your new king and queen?"

Cecil laughed and stood from his throne; he walked down the steps - the herald gaped - and embraced me. "Rydia, dear, you don't have to pledge anything to us," he said. "This sort of thing is for, er, people who rule kingdoms. Though, I mean, you're welcome to ..." He returned to his seat and finally saw the sly smile on my face. "Rydia ...you are dressed very, er, nicely ...what?" Rosa nudged him and he finally stopped talking.

The grin turned into a beaming smile. "You're right," I said, "I don't rule countries. But I bring the wishes of two of your friends who _do_ happen to rule a small land deep in the Underworld, and I would ask if I could present them."

"Present the wishes?" Cecil asked. "Or, er, the friends?"

I merely grinned, and lifted the Rod of Summons high above my head. I twirled it around in a sort of dance; it trailed twinkling magic behind its ornamented head. The air around me began to glow, and finally Leviathan and Asura stepped out. They were fully regaled in all of the glory of the Underworld; Asura wore a gown of rose and gold, while Leviathan was dressed in a deep blue cloak.

"We would come to you, King of Baron, and pledge a peace with our people, the monster-kind." Leviathan's voice was deep and rich, and I saw that he had emerged in his human form; a relief, probably, to the nervous Cecil, though I secretly thought it would be amusing to see the reaction of those giggling Eblan girls if I summoned up a three-headed war goddess and an enormous sea serpent. 

Cecil bowed. "I would pledge such a peace to you as well," he said formally. "And as long as Rydia is here I will care for her as if she were my own sister."

Asura bowed. "Rule with a good heart, King of Baron, bearer of the light. And if ever you need the aid of the Monsters, we will come to your side."

Cecil bowed and I once again entered the dance with the magical staff, sending Asura and Leviathan back home. Cecil looked at me.

"I should have known you had something spectacular up your sleeve," he said under his breath.

"I am ever at your service, King of Baron," I said wittily, and removed myself from the dais beneath the stares of a hundred nobles.

The rest of the known world presented itself to Cecil, and then there was a huge banquet and - much to my dismay - dancing. Cecil and Rosa led the first dance as the newlyweds; I managed to hide myself by the tables of food. I had removed my robe of office and now wore only the deep green sheath of silk, the long sleeves, and simple jewels in my hair and around my neck - not very conspicuous. But Edward managed to find me and claim me for a dance or two; "Edward, I don't dance," I said as he dragged me, to which he replied with only a charming smile.

But Edward, bard and prince, was very graceful, and I found myself learning quickly. After that one there was no rest; next I danced with Yang, and then Cecil, and then some nameless Duke from Agart who stepped on my toes. I was back at the refreshment table resting when someone vigorously grabbed me from behind and threw me into a rather wild dance.

It was Edge, of course, grinning at me as if he had never brushed me off in the Main Hall. He spun me around the floor to some upbeat music; he was a very skilled dancer, probably due more to his exceptional balance and ninja expertise than actual skill at dancing. I found myself relaxing at his smile. 

"I had to come dance with the loveliest lady here," he said with a wink.

I groaned. "Edge, you came with an entire regiment of lovely ladies," I said. "Don't tease me."

But the sparkle in his eyes remained. "No one here compares to you, dear Rydia." I wrote his words off as a jest and concentrated on my feet. They were inclined to argue with the speed with which Edge was twirling me about the floor; I told them to stuff it and enjoyed myself.

After that song the musicians decided to slow things down, but Edge would not let me go. "You have danced with everyone else," he said, whining. "I won't be able to stand it if you leave."

I rolled my eyes. "You are - ok, Edge, one more."

"Thank you, my lady," he said; his words were teasing, but his eyes shone. He was looking at me - like - like he had before. I was suddenly warmly aware of his hand on the bare skin of my back, of how our fingers intertwined as he gently led me through this dance. I couldn't hold his eyes, and dropped them to his fine linen shirt. He squeezed my hand gently and I looked back up; he grinned at me. _She looks so lovely tonight..._

I flushed and dropped my gaze again. Over his shoulder I suddenly caught a glance from a tall lady with long, curling red locks; she was glaring at me vehemently. But before I could get a better glimpse, Edge had turned me again. I looked up and gave him a silly smile, which he returned. The dance ended and he bowed to me and left, with a wink over his shoulder.

My curiosity piqued, I went in search of the red-head. After a little bit I saw her at the end of the beverage table, talking passionately with her friends; I headed over inconspicuously, reaching for a goblet of deep red wine - 

"-see him dancing with that green-haired _witch_?"

I almost choked on my wine.

"Was that her?" another voice asked.

"_Yes,_" replied the first vehemently. "_That's_ the girl that Prince Edge is all hung up on!"

I stifled a giggle. _Right. _

"She's the one with all the magic, right? She did that thing at the ceremony this morning? Caylista, you were there."

"I hear," said the first voice matter-of-factly, "that everyone's afraid of her. That they all want to get rid of her - send her back home with the monsters, where she belongs!"

They all giggled, but I had stopped laughing. _They all - who? What?_

Then there was a swish and the red-head came around the corner. She saw me; our eyes met for a brief second, and hers were as angry as before. I felt a hot surge of anger, and then suddenly heard: _but it doesn't matter anyway. Prince Edge is going to have to marry me - my father's offer will make that happen. Eblan needs his money. And then I can be a queen!_

I glared back at her and turned away, thinking about everything I had just heard. When the dancing broke, I grabbed Cecil and pulled him away to a nearby table.

"Rydia?" His face was flushed; he was obviously having a good time. "What's wrong?"

"Cecil, is there ..." I took a breath. "Are there rumors going around about me - my magic - that I'm not even human?"

Cecil looked at me. I couldn't read the look in his eyes. "Rydia," he said slowly, "I'm sure that there's nothing happening. People are merely tense about tomorrow's council," he said. 

I had forgotten about the council. There was to be a great meeting, including all the heads of the nations, at which the decisions for repairing our wounded world could be made. It guaranteed to be a difficult time - Baron, the nation responsible for most of the damage, was also the meeting's host - but Cecil had asked me to be there anyway. I had thought it was merely a gesture of kindness, or perhaps the desire to have another ally on the battlefield, so to speak. But now I thought differently.

"I'm sure that whatever you heard was just the result of some jealous baron mouthing off to his son, or daughter, or servant," Cecil continued. "This kingdom holds you in very high regard, dear."

"Thanks, Cecil." I sighed. "Now go back to your new wife." He was all too eager to go, for Rosa was waving to him, looking radiantly ravishing.

"Enjoy yourself, Rydia. Have a good time." And the King of Baron was gone.

_Enjoy myself?_ The party had been ruined for me. I was much too worried; I wasn't really concerned with what people thought of me, but I _was_ worried about being a hassle to Cecil and Rosa, or even being disruptive to their new plan of peace. I didn't understand why I mattered - I didn't even, really, have a place to call home.

I spent the remainder of the night sipping wine in a corner. I saw Edge dancing with the beautiful red-haired girl; I watched Cecil and Rosa laugh in their own world; I saw Yang and his wife trip merrily over each other. I wondered what else people were thinking about the _green-haired witch_ in the corner of the ballroom. Who could be afraid of me?


	12. Ch12: Miserable

  
  


Chapter Twelve: Miserable

  
  
  
  


The next day was possibly the most miserable day of my life. 

The sun came up bright and early on Baron Castle and the first day of Cecil's reign. Unfortunately, most of us were already awake; Cecil's Council of the Nations was to be held shortly after breakfast, and everyone was an odd combination of eager and nervous. Those of us who were close friends of Baron's King and Queen (me) had been up plenty early, helping to set the great hall up for the massive meeting. Cecil had asked for emissaries from every nation around the world; royalty, officials, plus people from the towns as well. Finally we all gathered in the Great Hall, seated by delegation around a giant table. And here is how we sat:

At the head of the table sat Rosa and Cecil. To their left sat the mayor of the Town of Baron; I sat to their right, since I had nowhere else to sit. Edward from Damcyan sat at my side, along with one of his most trusted advisors. They were followed by a handful of officials from Kaipo (the innkeeper and weapons-smith, I believe). Beside them sat three of the Cleric Sisters from Toroia; and Yang, his wife, and their General sat at the table's foot, representing Fabul. Across the table from me sat the mystical Elder of Mysidia with the leaders of the White and Black Orders at his side. Behind him, like attendants, stood two familiar children - the twins, whom I had met yesterday. Beside them sat Edge, Prince of Eblan, with his grandfather the chancellor and another representative. King Giott sat beside the Eblan party with his daughter Luca, who was already fidgeting. Next to the dwarves sat - to my dismay - the red-headed girl Caylista, beside a gruff man I recognized as the Duke from Agart who had trodden my toes the evening before. A couple of the odd folk of Silvera rounded the table out. It certainly was an interesting bunch.

Kain was still nowhere to be seen. And there were no emissaries from the Village Mist.

Cecil stood to begin the meeting. "My friends," he said slowly. "Our world has been destroyed by an evil from far away. Through Zeromus, a being of the moon, each and every one of our homes has been damaged. The Kingdom of Baron was the one Zemus chose as a weapon, and through the wrath of our Red Wings, many of your kingdoms fell." Cecil's face clouded over in sorrow. "Baron wishes nothing more than to help to repair all the damage, to make amends for your losses. But she, too , has been hurt by this war; she has been drained of her resources and strength by her impostor king. Baron does not have much to give."

He sighed, and beside him Rosa reached out and entwined her fingers in his. "Damcyan, Fabul, Mysidia, even Eblan - all of you have massive structural repairs to do. And you cannot be alone in this. What I am proposing to you people is the formation of a Council of Nations - a body of rulers that can meet together and aid each other in this time of need."

Yang nodded. "There is much to do," he said. "And I think you are right - the nations of this world have stood apart for far too long. Fabul may be wounded, but the strength of its people still runs deep. We would give help to those who need it."

"Mysidia has stood far apart from the rest of the world for quite some time," said the White Mage slowly. "It will be difficult to bring the people together; many of them are even more convinced that we should mind our own business now, after recent events."

"I mean to make good to your people," Cecil insisted. 

"It's not your fault, Cecil," Rosa said quietly.

"Hold on." Edward gracefully stopped the argument before it could pick up momentum. "What matters right now are the people who have been injured in this war, and the lands that have suffered under the wrath of Zemus. As we rebuild, we must always keep in mind the memories of those whom we have lost."

"Yes," the White Mage mused, "but some people are always more concerned with the balance of power."

"Yes," began the Duke of Agart in a loud booming voice, "the balance of power-"

"And what better way to keep an eye on the growing powers of the world but in a Council of Nations?" I interrupted him swiftly, with a sweet smile. I caught Cecil's look of gratitude out of the corner of my eye.

"My first goal," Cecil said, "is to send out an expedition into the Tower of Bab-Il and regain all of the crystals of earth. I then want to return them to their former owners - this, of course, leaves Baron crystal-less. No one should be worrying about power at a time like this."

"Mysidia, Fabul, Toroia, Damcyan," Edge ticked off on his fingers. "And the other crystals-"

"Will return to the dwarves," Cecil said. "The four dark crystals will return to the Underworld, to be divided under the wisdom of King Giott."

The dwarf king smiled. "We will do our best to defend them," he said. "And you can always come back and get them!"

The Duke jumped upon this. "Yes," he said, "through the land of Agart. Which, might I add, needs a bit of attention." He paused. "Agart is about to become a very important place." He and his daughter exchanged a sly look. "Very important indeed."

Then they looked up and saw the odd look Cecil was giving them. "I mean, of course," Caylista continued sweetly, "Agart is about to become a portal between the two worlds. With your newfound friends the dwarves in the Underground, not to mention the Lady Rydia's desires to travel back and forth between her friends and her kin." She shot me a look and then continued, still smiling craftily. "We in Agart are not used to otherworldly visitors. And much of our money -" a glance at her father "- has gone to support Eblana in its time of need."

The Duke went to say something more, but Edge said hastily, "Eblan appreciates your help, but perhaps other people need the aid of an undamaged town such as yours even more."

Cecil nodded. "Perhaps we can all decide what we have to offer and where it would be best for those offers to go," he said.

One of the Clerics gestured. "We of Toroia are a simple people; we saw the great wrath of evil, but it did not touch us for long. We would be glad to offer aid and assistance."

A Silveran smith agreed. "Silvera is rich in metals and craftsmen," he said. "We would offer these if we could be guaranteed peace."

Cecil looked confused. "Of course there will be peace," he said. "There is no one left who would do otherwise."

"I don't know," said one of the men from Kaipo. "There are a couple fearsome powers left that should be dealt with."

"You have to trust Cecil," I blurted out. "He can deal with anything."

The Duke from Agart stood suddenly, looking at me with anger. "And what about you, Lady Rydia?" he asked violently. "Where do you stand?"

There was a moment of awkward silence. "Wha - what do you mean?" I asked him, shocked.

His eyes narrowed. "We all know about you," he said. "And your other-worldly powers. That's why we're all so nervous. Just imagine - any nation that aligned itself with you could have the forces of Meteo behind its every judgement!"

I was aghast and appalled. "You think that I would -"

"Tell us!" The Duke was furious. "Tell everyone here about the power you wield. You have control over monsters - Kings and Queens and Gods and who knows what else. And you can summon forth the forbidden magics!"

I was stunned speechless. I heard one of the Clerics saying, "Oh dear. We see what you mean, sir."

"The powers of Meteo are not released lightly," said the Black Mage, peering at me from under his robes. 

"I don't believe this," I began, standing slowly. "You all think - you think _I've_ got some desire to rule the world? Do you have any idea what casting Meteo did to me? I couldn't walk for months!"

"Lady Rydia," Caylista said smoothly, "you just returned less than a month ago. Obviously you've recovered extremely well."

I flushed angrily. "I was in the Land of Summons," I said. "The time there is different from the time in this world."

"The Land of Summons?" the mayor of Baron looked suddenly concerned. "Where is that?"

"Look!" I was yelling now, furious; all eyes turned to me. "I'm not some sneaky spy trying to take over your world! It's my world too!"

"But what are your allegiances, Lady Rydia," the Duke asked smoothly. 

I was losing my temper. "My allegiances? My loyalties? Why does it matter so much?"

"Where are you from?" The General of Fabul shifted in his seat. 

I took a deep breath, trying to regain my calm. "That doesn't matter. What matters for you is that all of my loyalties are with Cecil." I took another breath. "Yes, Cecil. Not with Baron, not with the castle, not with anything. I believe in Cecil and what he is trying to do. And _that_ is what matters." I glared around the table and said sharply, "What matters _now_ are all the people that need our help. Cities have been destroyed. Homes are crumbling. Families are sick. Friends are dying. People are poor and hopeless. _They_ are the ones that matter. You can squabble over the fine lines of power later - after we've solved all these problems. Everyone has lost something - loved ones, a loved home, a false sense of security. We need to give that all back."

Everyone looked embarrassed - except the Duke, who said promptly, "But we can't just forget about -"

"Then ignore it!" I snapped. "Pretend I'm not here if it suits you better."

"Rydia." Cecil put a hand out to silence me. "Calm down."

I sat down in a huff and promptly ignored the next discussion. _...the forces of Meteo behind every judgement..._ I gritted my teeth, trying to block the voice out of my head. _...recovered extremely well,_ Caylista's voice mocked me. _The Land of Summons?_ I sighed loudly, trying to get a hand on my emotions. 

Cecil had calmed the emotions and made plans to send Cid's engineers to help in Damcyan and Eblan; he had formed a team of volunteers to explore the Tower of Bab-Il; he had promised the Duke that he would make a formal visit to Agart. I was still seething when he turned to me, and I almost bit my tongue when he said my name.

"Rydia," he repeated. Finally I looked up at him. His eyes were smiling, as if he realized that I'd been sulking. "I have a favor to ask you."

I sat up in my chair. The others were leaving. A couple faces had turned, mildly interested in the proceedings. I tried to smile at him.

"I have sent out a couple emissaries to the smaller towns of the world to check what the people need." He took a deep breath. "I want to make you a Delegate of Baron, Rydia."

I looked at him, confused. "Okay, Cecil," I replied.

He smiled. "And I want to send you to Mist."

_Oh, God ..._

I had barely thought of my hometown in the long eleven years I had been gone; the last I had seen was the terrifying image of everything burning down around my mother's inert body, which I had blocked from my childhood psyche as soon as I could. But now all the horrors swept through me. I tried to hold them back. "...Cecil, why are there no representatives from Mist here?"

He hung his head. "I sent an envoy to ask," he said slowly. "But no one came. They were rejected before they even passed through the caves. Mist is still wary of Baron, it seems. That's why I want to send you."

All the color drained from my face. "Cecil, I don't ...know ...if I can."

"Rydia, I know it'll be hard for you," he said. "But they won't listen. And they're the ones who need Baron's aid more than anything. Please." His eyes were dark with guilt. "I want to help them."

I bowed my head. "I'll think about it," I whispered. 

  
  


I was pacing the halls restlessly that afternoon, thinking on what had happened. I was in a horribly foul mood, and my only consolation was that the day couldn't possibly be any worse.

Wrong.

I heard footsteps behind me, and turned. It was Edge. Normally I would have been pleased, but I was pissed, and he didn't look like he wanted to be comforting. In fact, I wasn't sure I liked the shadows on his face and in his eyes.

"Hey, there you are, Riddy," he said, and came to stand beside me. I had come to lean against the wall, overlooking part of the town of Baron. I didn't look at him; I wanted to very badly, but I didn't.

"Still upset?" he asked, and when he received silence as an answer, he nodded. But he wouldn't go away. Instead, Edge looked at me quizzically and asked: "Rydia, what was the big deal in the meeting this morning?"

I looked at him out of the corner of my eyes. "What do you mean?"

He shrugged. "All the arguing about your powers," he said. "Why is everyone so concerned? Is there..." he paused. "Is there something about you that I don't know?" he asked quietly. 

My mood was becoming fouler. "There is plenty about me that you don't know, Edge," I said darkly.

"I mean something important," he said, imploring. "I mean, come on, they're all talking about you like you're some kind of monster or something."

I looked at him then. "Does it matter?" His face registered surprise, and I blandly chose to ignore his handsome eyes. "I see. It doesn't matter until you start hearing rumors. It doesn't matter to you until someone tells you something strange, right? It's not worth asking about until you're confused about it? You could've asked a dozen questions while we were traveling, but you decided instead to ignore me - until somebody starts telling you I'm a monster?"

"Rydia." His face was pained, and he was beginning to get angry. "Can you blame me? Look, I wasn't exactly at my best when I met you. And I lost my parents."

And now I was furious.

"You think you're the only one who lost your parents?" I howled, throwing myself away from the edge. "You're the only one who had to pay in this war, huh? You're the only one who matters, right?"

"Why are you so angry?" Edge shouted back. "What did _you_ lose, huh?"

"You want my story?" I growled in his face. "Turns out I _am_ human. I was born in a little town called Mist, just north of Baron. I never knew my father. And when I was six years old I watched my mother die defending our village." The words were dark and bitter, filled with eleven years of hate and regret. Edge took a step back, but I couldn't help myself now.

"So don't talk to me about loss!" My eyes were narrowed and my vision was clouding over. "You lost your home, I lost my home. You lost your parents, I lost my entire family. I think we're even!"

But now Edge was furious. "Don't talk about my parents like that!" he thundered. "This isn't a game where whoever loses the most wins!"

"Oh, come on," I shot back. "Everything's a game with you. Prince of Eblan? Hah. You're just a vagabond - you just go wandering around the land looking for excitement. I'm surprised you even noticed your castle was gone."

His eyes were on fire. "I am not! I'm a Prince. And I'm going to take care of my people."

"Take care of them?" I was livid. "What are you, their beneficent gift from the gods?"

"At least I'm going to go back to them," he snapped. "I'm not abandoning them."

"At least your people are alive!" I shouted in his face. "You have a home to go back to!"

"And I'm going back!" Edge's voice was a snarl of anger.

"Fine!" I yelled. "You go back and marry that little red-headed snot and get all the money you need to fix up your castle all nice and pretty. Maybe then you'll take some responsibility; you'll have to, married to that bitch. I hope you have a good life!"

The look on his face was not what I expected; all of the anger drained at my last shout, and Edge looked merely hurt and confused. But I was about to burst into tears, so I turned and ran into my room, and I didn't see that he was reaching out for me.

  
  


_Knock._ "Cecil?"

The door swung open. Cecil and Rosa were sitting in the library; Rosa was reading a history of magic, while Cecil was pondering over an enormous map of the world. 

"Come in, Rydia," he said with a grin. The smile faded when he looked at my face. "What's wrong?"

I sighed. "I'm going to Mist," I said. "I wanted to let you know."

"Do you have to go now?" Rosa asked. She closed her book gently and came over, a look of concern on her face. 

I lifted my eyes to hers. "Yes."

Then she smiled. "Is it Edge?"

That caught me off guard. "No," I lied quickly, but I couldn't help adding, "but he's not helping things either. We got in a fight. I'm sorry. I just want to get out of this castle."

Cecil nodded. "I understand. Take a Chocobo from the stables." I looked at him gratefully.

"And Rydia," he added as I went to leave. "Be careful."

I managed a small smile over my shoulder. "Of course." 

I was going back to Mist. 

  
  


~~*~~

  
  


_These chapters are just the plot-builders. There should be some real excitement soon! Thanks for reading!_


	13. Ch13: The Return to Mist

  
  


Chapter Thirteen: Back to Mist

  
  
  
  


The sun was rising over the mountains; tiny streaks of light snaked in-between the massive peaks, lighting the mist in segments. The entire valley was lit red and gold and rose; the mist, which created a layer between sky and earth, burned as if it were on fire. The entire town glowed softly, pulsing as the shifting mists received and reflected the burning rays of sunlight. It looked as if the Village Mist was on fire; a golden, heavenly fire. 

I swallowed, hard.

My voyage up had been less than remarkable; the chocobo I had ridden had chattered for miles after it discovered I spoke its language. Chocobos are very strange creatures. They have been friends with humans longer than any other monster; yet all of their conversation seems to consist of silly things, like the weather. Perhaps it is because they have been with humans so long that they are incapable of discussing anything but trivial matters. Chocobos made a choice, long ago; freedom for safety; and they chose safety and the help and protection of mankind, giving servitude in return.

I had worked my way through the silent Misty Cave at night; it was full of pensive magic which reached to me, spoke to me, gave me visions. There were shadows in that cave that were watching me, the shadows of my mother and her magic. I did not want to linger. I had placed that horrible day behind me; and I did not want to hear what the shadows were whispering. I reminded myself not to think of Edge.

And thus I returned to Mist early in the morning, as the sun peeked over the glossy mountains and set the air on fire. No one was awake. There was no motion save the rolling motion of the mists far above. I was alone. I found it amazingly peaceful.

I entered the small town tentatively, and was pleasantly surprised. It was not the devastating image my mind had kept for so long; houses had been rebuilt, things had been repaired, and the town looked whole and peaceful. I felt my entire body relax as I sighed. The town was not a place of happy memories; at least I could have this one before everyone awoke.

I wandered about the town, my footsteps silent, moving in the mist as if I were part ghost. I saw they had erected a new Town Hall and an extension on the inn. The grass was green and thick beneath my feet; flowers were blooming around the houses and the forest looked healthy and alive. I took a deep, mist-filled breath and prepared to enter the building my feet had led me to: my old house.

But when I looked up, I was mildly alarmed: there was no house. In the place where my home had stood was a shrine, a small trellis covered in flowers. A path led me under an ornamented gazebo and through some gardens until I found a new addition: a graveyard. It was more than beautiful; it was ethereal, shining in the sunlight and mist as if it were magic. At the very front was a monument. I bent to read it, brushing away strands of lock's-ear and ivy:

_These gardens are dedicated to those who lost their lives in the tragedy of fire._

Then I looked at the gravestone next to it and my breath caught in my throat.

_Aurelia Radiance Drake. Beloved mother, friend, and protector. Gave her life in the defense of Mist Village._

My mother. Lying on her grave was a handful of fresh flowers. I began to cry, silently, catching the tears in my hands, covering my face. _Mother, oh ..._ I bent down until my forehead was pressing against the grass. _Oh, how I miss you..._ All of the turmoil of the past few days, the fight with Edge, the horrible words - all of it caught up to me, and I was weeping, furiously. _I wasn't strong enough, mother._ I released my sorrows onto my mother's grave.

Finally I sat up, sniffling. Not bothering to wipe my face, I looked around at the stones, seeing names I knew and recognized. In the midst of my despair I wondered why there was no stone with my name on it. I imagined a small rock beside my mother's: _Rydia Tanaquila Drake. Missing in the fire._ The thought was horribly morbid, and I laughed a bitter laugh, full of tears.

Then I heard footsteps behind me. All too quickly, I spun around. Behind me was an old lady, bent over a staff like Tellah's, carrying a handful of fresh flowers. She looked at me and gave a little "Oh!" of surprise. Then her eyes widened.

But I had recognized her first. "Maara?" I whispered. It was the old woman who had cared for me as a child when my mother was gone, off at trials and banquets. Maara had cushioned my family after my father vanished; she was our support, our adopted grandmother. She looked older and more worn than I remembered. But I recognized the lines in her face and her friendly blue eyes.

And in those eyes was recognition. "Rydia?" she whispered in return, staggering on her staff. "Little Rydia?"

I leapt up from the ground, new tears falling down my face, tears of happiness washing away the sadness from earlier. I threw my arms around Maara's neck and cried into her shawl. She stiffly put her arms around me, laughing.

"Little Rydia's finally grown up. We heard about you, y'know; all our monsters couldn't stop talking about you. And we heard you did something grand - traveling to the moon, saving the world? What sort of nonsense is that for a child of Mist?"

I was laughing and crying at the same time, my face buried in the woman's clothes. Maara smelled like comfort and mistweed. She smelled like home. 

Finally she pushed me away. "Let me take a look at you, girly," she said. Her old eyes - one of them whiter than the other - ran over my traveling clothes, my long green cloak. "My, you've grown. And in magic as well. By my Dragons, Rydia, you've grown up."

"And how are you?" My voice was bubbling with happiness, though it caught on the tears in my throat.

Maara looked down at the flowers in her hand. "I was just a-comin' to give these to your mother," she said absentmindedly. "She always loved the mistblooms. It's been strange here without her. Without you. The town's rebuilt, but -" Her eyes met mine, suddenly panicky. "The town's not the same, Rydia. Something's a-brewin'. There's something out there in the mist that just don't feel right."

Then I heard other footsteps behind her, and a male voice said softly, "Do you think she's -?"

Three men stepped from the trees. One of them I recognized as Dahrin, the innkeeper; the other two I did not. The one to the left said, "Maara, we were worried about you."

"Oh, by my Dragons. Worried. I come here every day," the old woman said grumpily.

"Yes, we know," the man replied. "And you shouldn't. You haven't been the same since the -"

Then their eyes fell on me, and Dahrin gasped. "Is it - Rydia, is it you?"

The other man then, to my utter surprise, fell to his knees before me. "Rydia - you - it's true. We've been waiting for you for so _long_."

I was shocked into silence.

  
  
  
  
  
  


There were about three dozen people in the village, and they were all gathered in the new Town Hall. I was sitting in the front - much to my dismay - on a long bench. Spread before me were Mist's survivors. There were some faces I remembered, and many that I did not; most of them were adults, men that I may have never met in my childhood. I wondered how I could have been away so long that half of the people of my small hometown looked like strangers. 

The children were beside themselves. Apparently I was a sort of legend in the town; when stories started coming back to the people through their summon monsters, word spread like wildfire that I was alive, and in the Land of Summons, and in training. And then when I hooked up with Cecil again the stories grew. I was my own folk tale. It was quite disconcerting.

I had wandered around the town at first, as the word of my return had spread and people had begun creeping out of their homes. I couldn't stop asking questions, but they were lost in the barrage of cries from the townspeople as they saw me. I embraced my mother's best friend, Lucia; I discovered to my sorrow that my best friend Caria had perished in the flames. My other childhood companion, a small girl called Remy, had taken one look at me and attached herself to my leg. She was sitting in my lap right now as I faced the town in the hall.

I was in shock. My entire body was trembling. These were faces that I hadn't seen for eleven - no, almost twelve years now. And suddenly I was like a goddess to them.

In shaking terms I quickly told them the story of Cecil, Baron, the Land of Summons, Golbez, Zemus, the Crystals, and the Moon. I could see the questions burning in their eyes as I spoke, but something in me wanted to get the tale out and be done with it. Questions could wait.

When I reached the end, there was a moment of silence. Then the same man who had fallen to his knees before me said, "We've been waiting so long for you to come back, Lady."

"Why do you call me that?" I looked at him quizzically, Remy squirming on my lap. "I'm from here, same as you."

"But," he said quizzically. "Look at you. You've traveled to the Underworld and the Moon. You can summon the King and Queen of the Monsters and one of their Gods. You have the forbidden magics. Rydia - you're like a legend come true. And you've finally come home to us."

I heard Maara cackle from the back. "Summon Monsters," she began, but a tall man hushed her.

"Maara hasn't been the same since the say of the fire," the first man said slowly. "I'm afraid she's lost her mind. Don't take anything she says too seriously."

"I fear I can't remember your name," I said.

He bowed to me extravagantly. "I'm Koren," he said. "I live on the outskirts, in the forest."

I sighed, and splayed my hands in my lap, where Remy grabbed them and rubbed them all over her face. "I guess ...I guess I should tell you why I came back," I said. "It won't be easy for you to hear, but ...I've been away for a while, and I want to help you all - help to repair this town. I've been in the Land of Summons, and things are changing."

"We know." It was the man who had been with Koren and Dahrin, the innkeeper; he had introduced himself as Heiber. "There are strange things going on. That's why we've waited for you for so long."

They had all been using that phrase, and it made me nervous. Waiting for me to - what?

"Look," I said slowly. "I have just come from Baron, and -"

An audible gasp went around the room. "What?" I asked. "What did I say?"

"Thank God you got out of there alright!" It was a young woman with a rather feverish look on her face; I recognized her as Kell, the alchemist. "They _hate_ us in Baron!"

"No, they don't, Kell. They respect us. They may think we are strange, but they don't hate us anymore."

"You don't know." Another young man spoke up. "All the time you've been gone. The people in Baron want to destroy us! They still think we're much too dangerous. And once they heard about you, it only got worse!"

"I just came from the castle!" I insisted. "Everyone there treated me with respect and friendship."

"Not the royals." Koren's voice was a hiss. "The average folk, like us. And it's not just Baron. People all over the world are afraid of us, Lady Rydia, and if we don't move quickly, they'll wipe us out."

"They'll do nothing of the sort!" I stood in a flash, setting Remy down on my seat. "Through my travels I have personally befriended most of the kings and leaders of this world. All they want is peace."

"Then why did they destroy our town?" Kell was incensed; her eyes were burning bright, and I remember noting it was odd. "They tried, a year ago. We've had to work long and hard to get here."

"Didn't you hear me?" I was trying desperately to hold on to my temper. So often in the past few days I had let it fly; I _had_ to start taking control. "Cecil brought the package. But he was ordered by the King, who was in fact a monster in disguise, who was under the control of Golbez, who was under the control of Zeromus. It was _Zeromus_ who wanted to destroy us. And we destroyed him instead. Cecil didn't even know what he was bringing." I sighed. "Cecil had accepted the Light of Ordeals - yes, I know you all know what that means - and he is King of Baron. And he wants to help this village recover."

"No!" Heiber jumped up. Eyes turned to him; he flushed slightly, but his gaze was locked with mine. "We can't take aid from Baron. They're the ones who set us where we are! How do we know they just won't destroy us again!"

"Trust me," I said acidly. "Cecil feels so guilty about this town that he would coat it in _mithril_ if he thought you would forgive him."

My words were met with stony silence. "What," I said slowly. "You are going to forgive him, right?"

"How can we?" Kell choked on her words in bitter amusement. "That fire killed my brother. And Remy's parents. And Dahrin's wife. And Caria. And your mother. You can't forget things like that."

"We don't have to forget," I insisted. "Cecil has repented of his deeds and faced the Light of Ordeals, the gift of the Gods! I have trusted him with my life. What do you think that means?"

A man in a green shirt raised his hand. "You're asking us to trust someone we've been cursing for a year, Lady Rydia. And not only that. This Cecil of yours may or may not be what you say. But it doesn't change the fact that the people of Baron are prejudiced against us, and it runs deep."

"Rydia." Koren was being deeply respectful, but somewhere I felt he was mocking me. "You're our savior. You are the child-turned-adult, the warrior who can lead us to recovery and greatness. Come back to Mist; stay here and help us."

"Help you do what?" I asked tentatively.

Koren had slowly walked up and was staring her in the face. "We want retribution," he said softly.

I gasped. "What?"

"Haven't you ever wanted revenge?" he asked, slowly pacing the length of the room. "Haven't you ever wanted to just lash out at the world?"

"Once or twice," I admitted, and then shook my head. "But I did, and it didn't do anything. The time for revenge is past. You have to listen!"

"No, we don't!" Heiber was just as passionate. "Look, Rydia. Stay here. You have the powers of the King and Queen, and the wrath of Meteo. _Make demands_ of the world. We are the Callers; we're not going to grovel for some ex-mercenary king's handouts! Make them pay tribute to us or feel the wrath of our monsters!"

Some of the townspeople were shocked at the strength of his words. "Heiber, sit down," said Jassiline, who worked at the inn. "We're not strong enough. We won't make it through another war."

"Besides," said Dahrin, "the monsters are becoming harder and harder to summon."

I looked at him, my eyes narrowing. "What?"

Marra crowed from the back. "The monsters are moving away," she cackled. "They're too far away for most of us to reach them. We're losing contact."

"No!" I clapped my hand to my face. "Asura - no! I have to go back!"

Remy clutched at my skirts. "No, Riddy, stay." I was momentarily swept up in a brief memory of Edge, who was the only one to call me that name since my mother - _there you are, Riddy_ - and then I was back in the Hall of Mist, panicking.

"You can't go!" Koren was almost angry. "You just got back!"

"I will come back," I said fiercely. "But I've just realized something. And you know how time is in the Underworld; I have to hurry, or else it may be too late."

They were all looking at me; some with fear, others with respect, some with anger. "I promise you," I said, clenching my hands, "I will be back within a week. But I have to go and find out something about our Summons."

Koren bowed his head. "We can't stop you," he said.

  
  


I ran out of the town and through the cave at lightning speed; lucky for me, my chocobo was still there, and I leapt on its back, urging it to run. I wanted to return to Baron first - talk with Cecil, patch things up with Edge - and then I could collect my strength and teleport myself into the Land of Summons, which would be easier. The bird loved the run and I was back at the castle in no time.

But Cecil was holed up in a meeting with the other Kings - I assumed Edge was there as well - and I couldn't get in. I paced the castle, not wanting to wait. Suddenly I heard soft footsteps behind me and turned. The Elder of Mysidia was watching me, a bemused smile beneath his cowl.

"I was sensing a lot of impatient energy," he said softly.

"Oh," I burst out. "I want to wait for Cecil, but I don't know if I have time - oh, Elder, why didn't you tell me?"

He looked mildly surprised. "Tell you what?"

"You warned me about Meteo, yes, and it hurt - a lot. But you never said anything about how people would want to use me like a tool!" I was frustrated beyond belief, but I realized I was taking it out on the kindly old man and relented slightly. "I'm sorry. It's been a hard month."

He came to stand beside me. "The Forbidden Magics were sealed away for a purpose," he said, "and only someone with great strength can seal or unseal them. They have minds of their own, those terrible spells, and sometimes they themselves break out when they sense that they are needed. They came to you; they chose correctly. But it will be making them go home that will be difficult. They have minds of their own."

I sighed. "I feel like people are trying to play me like a pawn," I said. "I mean, they don't seem to realize that casting these spells is not a pleasant or desirable thing. It's like - it's like they don't understand why I would never ever do it again casually. You know, they don't realize it; it's as if I have an advantage, and they're sure I'll use it for my own good, because that's what they'd do."

The Elder smiled. "And thus is wisdom achieved," he said briefly. "I must tell you, daughter. Cecil will be in that meeting all day. I suggest you go on your hurried errand and come back to meet with our young King some other time."

I smiled at his advice and impulsively threw my arms around him. "Thank you," I breathed, heading back to the small room I usually used. It would be quiet and peaceful there, and I could concentrate enough to cast the massive transport spell.

But on my way up I passed Edge's room.

I knocked gently. No answer. I opened the door slowly, not wanting to disturb anything. The room was empty; Edge's clothes were strewn about the place, and his bed was ruffled, unmade. I grinned; it was exactly like what I had expected. My eyes fell on his small writing desk and I had a sudden idea.

_Edge._ The pen was oddly dripping, but I didn't know how to fix it. _I came back, but I guess you're not around._ Great sentence. _I wanted to say that I'm sorry. I have to leave again, but I'm sure I'll run into you sometime._ The note was stupid, but it made me feel better. The weight on my heard lightened. At least he would know that I - what? That I still cared? Cared about what?

I closed his door with a gentle click and headed upstairs. Once in my now-empty room I sat down on the edge of the bed and gathered my thoughts and my powers. I wrapped my arms around myself and closed my eyes, whispering the words that would take me back home - my second dramatic homecoming of the day.


	14. Ch14: Sealing Away

  
  
  
  


Chapter Fourteen: Sealing Away

  
  
  
  


I materialized right where I had meant to - the secret platform at the base of the Town.

For a second I stood, letting my surroundings solidify around me; I took a step, and was rewarded by a rush of dizziness. My vision blurred and blacked. The transport spell was a killer. I staggered over to the nearest wall, clinging to it for support, until my sight cleared. The small platform around me was deserted, and the only sound I could hear other than the soft tap of my boots was the slight moaning of the Underworld itself.

I gathered myself; there was a sharp pain behind my forehead, but I told it to go away. Heading up the stairs, I couldn't help but notice that the town was surprisingly empty. Where had everyone gone?

I burst into the library, fueled by alarm and fear. I tripped down the stairs, and finally gathered my stupid skirts up to my knees; I had never really missed that tight warrior's garb until right now. I plunged down the last staircase and threw the door open, declaring wildly: 

"Why didn't you _tell_ me??"

The room was empty.

I clapped my hands over my mouth, acutely embarrassed, though there was no one to see. Where had they gone? The side door caught my attention as if yelling. I yanked it open and took off down the long hall that would lead me to the Castle Andirion.

But the voyage was extremely hard. The hall was much longer than I had been expecting, and I was not wearing clothes for distance running. Besides, the air was thick, heavy, like some sort of barrier. I was breathing hard when I got there; and I was in fairly good shape.

I vaulted through the passage at the end of the hall and stood in the castle, trying to catch my breath. I realized suddenly that I had been running for the past three or four days - everything had been so fast. I wanted to relax, to curl up somewhere and sleep for a week, knowing that the world was safe from going to hell while I slept. But I was much too high-strung.

I made myself keep a normal pace as I walked through the castle towards the throne room. The castle itself looked different, more shadowy, vague even. But I wasn't looking around the castle much. My eyes were locked on the door at the end of the hall. I was hoping that Asura and Leviathan would be there. I was hoping they were the solution to all my problems.

I opened the door marginally slower and waited to see if they were there before I burst out - they were. Sitting in their thrones, a pack of Marmel and DarkTree before them, discussing something.

"What's going on?"

My outburst shocked everyone. I saw anger flare in Leviathan's eyes for a moment as he considered the intruder; when he recognized me, however, he smiled and the will to fight died down. 

"Rydia," he said, "what are you -"

"Why didn't you tell me?" I was furious. "You're all going somewhere - going away. What the hell is going on?"

Asura winced at my words. "Rydia, we thought it best not to worry you about..."

"Not to worry?" I laughed, but it was not a happy sound. "I have been _so_ worried ever since I figured it out! You wouldn't say anything when I came here with Cecil - I had to find out from the Callers in _Mist!_ What is wrong..." My voice suddenly choked in my throat and I felt all the anger going out of me. I sank to my knees on the red carpet, my eyes suddenly full of exhausted tears. "What is wrong with my Land?"

The Marmel and DarkTree made a hasty retreat out the side door.

Asura took a deep breath. "Rydia," she began, "we are leaving."

_What?_ For a second, I couldn't breathe.

She came out of her throne and knelt before me, taking my hands in hers. "Rydia, my darling, you know a lot about our Land - but there are things that we do not even know how to explain. The Land is ..changing. The Land of Summons is like a portal, to other dimensions, other worlds. That is why the magic is so thick in the air; that is why the time flows so differently. But lately, things have been changing. It has ...it has been years, child, since you left. Many years. And even for monsters that is enough time for things to be different."

I couldn't take it all in. "Where - where are all the monsters?"

Leviathan cleared his throat and said gruffly, "The Land is slowly moving out of this world. Many of the beasts feel that it is to their benefit to escape this world. The monsters have decided that the link between man and beast is tenuous at best. Humans will never accept us, Rydia. And the monsters want to leave - to seal themselves far away, so far that mankind will no longer be bothered by our presence."

It sounded too much like what the people in Mist had said. It sounded too much like what FuSoYa had told us of the Lunarians.

It sounded wrong.

But before I could argue, a horrible thought burst into my head; I said blindly, "But - but you're not ...going, are you?"

Their silence gave me my answer.

Asura gripped my hands tightly. "We have to, Rydia. We are the King and Queen. We keep the monsters from Madness, darling. If they ask us, we cannot refuse."

"No," I whimpered, and sank to the ground. _No._ "I cannot - I cannot lose my home," I said, almost frantically.

"Rydia," Asura said. "This is not your home."

I looked up at her, wide-eyed. 

"Yes, you grew up here. Yes, we took you in - and we love you like family. But you ...you belong in the Overworld, with your friends..."

"But you are my friends and family too!" I wailed. Choked. Swallowed tears. "You cannot take this away from me! I won't let you outcast me! I'll come, I'll go too ..."

"The times are changing, darling. Literally." Leviathan got off of his chair to stoop before me as well. I resented that they were treating me like a small child, but I guess I was behaving like one. I felt like I had just had the world pulled out from underneath me.

"You are welcome to come with us, Rydia," he began, but I knew his heart wasn't in it. "I have to warn you that this isn't a trip. This is _forever._ And if you ever decide to come back, it won't be easy; you'll be old, plenty old, while your friends won't have aged a bit ...you'll miss so much, and you already missed so much. We are not refusing you, daughter - we just want what's best for you."

I decided to change the subject. "Why are the monsters going?"

Asura sighed. "They felt - there was a great rift in the magical world. Things were changing, and the release of Meteo into our atmosphere did nothing to help." _Meteo. Again._ "And many of the monsters saw how the world treated them with mistrust and fear. And they decided to take advantage of the changes and use them to slip away into our own world."

"Your ...your own ...?"

Leviathan smiled gently at me as if I were a child. "Yes," he said. "We have a world of our own. It is called _Espera._ We retreat there when times are bad, and return to this world when things have changed. Many of them feel that it is time to leave once again, and wait for mankind to come around."

"Don't you see?" I sniffled. "That never works. That's what the Lunarians did, and all we got was Zeromus and lots of pain! Separation is never the key to peace. We must all work together!"

Asura reached out and held me close. "Oh, Rydia, dear, dear," she said, "I know how you feel. But for us it is just another age. And Levia and I, we cannot fight the Monsters, you know how it is..." She was rocking me gently.

I looked down at my hands. They were small, and rather dirty. But they were human hands. I wondered suddenly if the other monsters cared if I stayed or not. And I wondered if I would lose all my Summons after everyone passed through the mists and became _Espers_.

"What would you have me do?" I whispered.

There was a moment of silence, and suddenly I felt fear pressing on my heart, for it was obvious that there was an answer, a clear-cut answer, and it was just as obvious that I wouldn't like it. I wrenched myself from Asura's arms and saw pain in her eyes. "What," I asked, alarmed. "What do you want me to do?"

_Rydia._ Leviathan's voice was grave in my mind. _We want to ask you to cast the spell that seals us away._

No.

_No!_

I stumbled back, blinded, unable to see anything except my fear. _No! You can't ask me to do that!_

_You are the only one left who can do it properly,_ he replied. _You and Asura can cast it from both sides and make the spell invincible._

I should have been thrilled. I should have been honored. I should have been anything but absolutely horrified. And horror was the only emotion I was coming up with right now. Horror - and anger.

"No!" I screamed. "I'm not going to be the one who seals you away! I - I can't!"

_Yes, you can. You have Meteo. You control Bahamut._

"Dammit!" My vision was hazy and red, and somehow I knew that I was practically glowing with anger now. "Damn that spell! All it's done - since I learned that - everything that's been in my life has been fire and pain. All I'm doing is hurting people - the people I care about - because I suddenly have all this power that everyone else wants to use!" I clenched my fists and glared red. "You never told me my studies would lead to this - to a place where I would no longer have peace! I won't do it!"

_Rydia -_

"I don't want this anymore," I yelled to the ceiling. "You can have your magic back -"

I stopped.

_That's it._

I gave Asura and Leviathan a long look. "Don't you dare leave without me, or I shall summon you back," I said threateningly, and then wrapped my arms around myself, summoning forth a fully-powered transport spell once again. The world around me faded to black, and I was spinning through the darkness. I felt my mind link into something familiar; I clasped it in the darkness.

I followed the Serpent Road into Mysidia.

  
  
  
  


The path up Mount Ordeals was thick with monsters, evil eerie undead creatures that flocked to the Light at the peak, knowing they could never fully destroy it but drawn to it nonetheless ...my thoughts were no longer making sense. I trudged up the mountain ruthlessly, blasting anyone who came near me with flame. I knew I was going to lose my strength soon - two transport spells and an endless barrage of fire was a horrible drain - but my determination gave me additional strength I had never had before. I was fierce and savage, powered by a frantic sense of urgency, one that had been with me for days.

Finally I reached a narrow bridge; beyond it I saw a small villa of gleaming stone. _The Temple._ I gazed down, catching my breath as I looked at the lands below. I was there - finally. I was exhausted, I realized. I had spent most of my recent life with fire in my blood and anger in my heart, screaming and yelling at the people I loved the most, defending myself violently and passionately when what I wanted most were peace and understanding. I was bone-weary. All I wanted to do was rest. I was hoping the Temple could help me. I wanted it all to stop; I didn't want to fight anymore.

But it was a horrible moment to have that revelation, for when I looked up, I saw a man standing on the bridge, blocking my way.

He wore dark blue trousers and a gray tunic trimmed in gold and hunter green; It was simple enough, but I could tell from his stance that he was a fighter. He had surprisingly long blond hair that was whipping in the wind around his face. His eyes were brilliantly blue - but I knew I had never seen his face before.

"I'm surprised to see you here, Rydia of Mist."

I barely stood my ground, holding onto the rope railing of the bridge as if I might fall off otherwise; the exhaustion was physical, as if something was riding me, straddling my back. "How do you...?" I asked wearily. "Are you an Oracle?"

He laughed, low. "Not at all. I would make a poor Oracle." He tucked some golden hair behind his ear and asked gently, "So you have forgotten me, then?"

I racked my tired brains. _Mysidia._ He was much too young to be the Elder, and much too old to be Palom, even in disguise...

But then the flax-haired man sighed and said, "Perhaps you would better know me - holding a spear."

And for the first time I looked past his shoulder, where a pile of very familiar armor and a very familiar spear rested against the crystalline building. I had fought for that spear.

"_Kain?"_

He smiled, but it was not very happy. "Lady Rydia. I am no Oracle, but I do know why you're here."

"I do not think you do," I said softly. "May I at least cross the bridge?"

"Certainly." He moved and motioned me across; as I stumbled, he caught my arm, and seated me on the ground behind an outcropping of rock that blocked the wind. He sat down, across from me, crosslegged.

"You are here for one of two reasons - nay, maybe both," he began. "If you are here from Cecil and Rosa, if you are sent to bring me back, I refuse, and you will have to fight me for it - and I daresay that right now it looks as if I would win." The cold ground was not helping; the exhaustion was slowly spreading. He grinned at me lightly to forgive the joke; but I couldn't even smile. 

"The second possiblity," he said, the smile still cold, "is that you have come to find me out of your own will, wishing to spill words between us that should have been spilled months ago - years, in your time." A grim look came across his face. "I know that I've done you much wrong, Rydia," he said cautiously. "I cannot yet forgive myself of it."

He turned to me, a hard light in his eyes. "If you have come to declare that I am your enemy and that you wish to have it out, I will gladly meet you ...what?"

I was laughing, softly, wearily. "Kain, I did not come here to find you at all," I said.

His eyes registered surprise.

"Kain, I am tired. Tired beyond belief. Even if I wanted to seek you out, to hunt you down - I couldn't. Whatever has passed between us is past. You're forgiven. I don't need to relive everything."

"You can't ..." The look on his face was pained. "You can't mean it. I mean, your town ...your mother... and betrayal...? If I cannot forgive myself for my weaknesses, how can you?"

I sighed. "Kain," I said gently, "had I wanted revenge I would have taken it long ago. I have not yet fried you and Cecil in your sleep. Take it as a sign that any grudges I have are long spent."

He bowed his head, confused. "And here I was expecting a fierce fight, or perhaps to have a massive spell summoned on my head," he said, almost too quietly for me to hear.

I laughed. "Are you that disappointed?" His face jerked up to meet mine. I noticed passively that it was odd to finally see Kain's face; he did not at all look like the man I had expected. He was upset, and I wanted to comfort him, weary as I was. "Kain, if I can give you release, take it, please. I don't know what I can do that the Light of Ordeals cannot. But if it will help you to hear it from my lips: there is no more wrong. Put aside the things of the past. I do not hate you."

He sighed, taking my words in, letting them soak through his troubled mind. Finally he looked at me and asked: "What did you come to do, then?"

I laced my fingers together in my lap. "I have come to pray to the Light. I'm tired, Kain, tired of carrying a burden I no longer need. I want to seal away the powers of Meteo, but I don't know how."

"Seal away ...? Can you do that?"

"I don't know," I admitted. "But this spell is a curse - an obligation that I no longer want. Everyone on this planet is either afraid of me, or trying to use me, or both. The Elder of Mysidia hinted at it once; I assume he knows more than me. So I came here."

Kain's face twisted. "Rydia, the Light ...the Light is not what you think. It can help you, but it is ...it is so bright that it hurts the eyes, hurts the soul. It will not simply do what you ask; it shows you ...horrible things. When Cecil came here, he had to fight himself. I do not know what price it will demand of you if you ask it this."

_What was your trial?_ I knew I could not ask.

"Be that as it may," I said wearily, "I still have to ask."

He nodded at me. He said nothing else; he did not thank me, nor warn me, nor try to stop my going.

I entered the Temple.

It was much smaller than I had expected. The walls were lined in mirrors, and the floor shone with polishing. There was a small altar-table upon a simple pristine carpet. I walked up to it, bemused, and knelt on the white carpet, making little noise. For while I simply stared at my reflection in the mirror, unsure of what else to do. A girl looked back at me, green hair tossed around from the mountaintop winds, green-blue eyes full of a youth her body did not reflect. Her face was gaunt and weary, but her stance was proud. Did I really look like that?

"Um," I said softly, not wanting to disturb the silence, but provoked into speech nonetheless. "I'm really not sure what to do now that I'm here," I said. "I do not know how to pray. And I am unsure of the correct way to address a wall. And therefore, it makes the situation quite awkward, for I am totally without a guide as to how one prays to a wall of mirrors."

"But," I continued, "I know there is a power here; I have felt it, once before, in the Tower of Mysidia. I can feel it. I see it in Cecil's eyes. I've come to you to ask for help and guidance."

There was still no response. The green-haired girl in the mirror had bowed her head, looking contemplatively at the glass altar-table before her. 

"I learnt the spell of Meteo and used it well." My voice felt very small in the room, tiny as it was with its glass walls. "But the magic has made me ill - and worse. My blood is full of its fire; I can't stop yelling and screaming, rushing from place to place, forgetting about the people I love, about simple things like consideration and kindness. And people in this world can't look past it, as if the mere fact that I _know_ the spell means I am threatening to use it, waving my magical fingers in their respective faces. And that's not all." I took a deep breath and whispered, "I have felt the other Forbidden Magics tickling the back of my mind when I am angry. And of everything I want in this world - I do not want to release them as well."

I had closed my eyes, so I did not see as the Light descended. But suddenly I heard a voice: soft yet strong, kind yet fierce, utterly powerful. 

_I have been watching you for a long time, Rydia of Mist._

My eyes flew open. My reflection was now covered with simmering light. There was no body, no form; just a sphere of gently, brilliantly glowing whiteness. I had to bow my head again.

_I released the spell when my son came into the Temple. It was the greatest desire of Tellah the Sage, his quickest tool of retribution. He and I both knew it would cost his life. I planned to keep the spell out of the world, then, for you had passed from my Sight, deep into the Underground, safe from Zemus's scheming._

I shot a glance at the Light, but did not have the wherewithal to ask the question.

_But then you emerged, and I saw that you were suited to hold the spell; nay, destined. I had to wait, for the spell may have killed you had I sent it earlier. But you were able to lock onto it in your moment of anger, and summon it forth._

"I..." I took a shallow breath, choosing my words carefully. "The Elder spoke once of sealing away its powers. I do not want it any more, and I do not want anyone else of this world to achieve it. Is this possible?"

There was a pause. _Yes._

_But._

And suddenly all the mirrors around me were swept black, devoid of any light. Images began to scroll across them, reflected from some horrible dream. Towns and cities, crumbling beneath massive windstorms and tornadoes - I recognized that spell. Sparks of magic that closed in around people's bodies, freezing them in their steps - and then shattering their bodies to pieces when the crystals broke. I recognized that one from the whispers inside my head. Fire, raining from the skies upon castles, tearing them into nothing. 

I looked straight ahead of myself then - and gasped. Before me stood a woman, tall and forbidding. She wore a long green dress and a creamy cloak over it. Her long sleeves sparked with magic as she raised her arms. Her thin green hair whipped across her face, caught in an evil smile. She was the source of all this magic - all this devastation. 

Her face was mine, twisted into an evil leer as she prepared to bring the wrath of the Forbidden spells down upon the weak people of the Earth.

_What ...what is this?_ My hands were covering my mouth. I was terrified, afraid of my own image in the horrible mirrors.

_This is what you could become,_ said the voice. _All this power._

_Are you tempting me?_ Tears were running down my face. _Believe me, this is no temptation. This is the most fearsome sight I have ever seen._ I buried my face in my hands, weeping. _I came to you. Is that not enough?_

_No. You must see. You must see both sides. There is Light and Dark in everyone. It is how you choose to wield it that matters._

I would not look up, but now there were sounds; screams of pain, the sounds of magic. A woman's evil laughter.

_You can never fully give up your powers, Rydia. They are a part of you. You must learn to bear them with pride and judgement, to wield them as threats when necessary and to let them peacefully exist when it is not. Shame and fear lead to anger. You must trust yourself more. _

I buried my face into my arms, wrapping them about my entire head, trying to drown out the horrid scene. _Can I never get rid of this?_

_I will seal away the spell of Meteo if you ask._

There was silence.

_I thought you just said ..._ I dared to open my eyes. The room was empty - no dark visions, so fearsome sorceress. No light. Only a small girl with green hair, staring into her own face with a petrified expression.

_The spell of Meteo is a fearsome power, yes. But its power comes from inside you. Sealing away the spell does not limit the amount of potential in those veins of yours, daughter. You have to learn to live with that._

_Please,_ I said, begging. _I want release._

_Very well. Come to the mirror._

I stood up, still shaking, and walked to the mirror before me. My reflection looked back at me dubiously. 

_Place your hands on the mirror's surface._

I reached out, reflection touching reflection - and felt not cool glass, but the warmth of a human hand. Shocked, I looked up into the other girl's face; her expression matched mine. But her hand was still real ...

_Now cast the spell with all your might._

I blinked. _Cast ...Meteo?_

_It will take a great amount of strength to seal this spell away. The power must be drawn from the spell itself. This is the way it is done. You must call forth the spell with all your might. I will guide it. _

I took a deep breath, telling myself to trust - to trust the voice of Light, to trust in my own powers. And I cast Meteo.

It had been raging in my blood, waiting for an excuse to emerge; and as soon as I opened the door, began speaking the words, it escaped; but it broke out through my skin, out of my veins, pouring from my throat out my open mouth_. _I could not stop; I continued to recite the words, through the pain and the fire and the light ...once I saw a glimpse of the girl in the mirror. She was unharmed, her face free of flame, her body unscathed, and she was reciting the words with me. I felt her clench my hands, giving me strength.

And then I felt something draw the power of the spell away. With it went my consciousness. I fell on the floor, escaping into a most welcome, painless darkness.

  
  


~~*~~

  
  


The fire had stopped.

Kain had stayed in his seat right outside the Temple for hours, ever since Rydia had entered. He had been pondering her words in his mind when the flames began. The door into the Temple was closed, but he could see the fire through the cracks, feel the heat through the walls. He was worried. The girl was powerful, but she was still young, and the Temple had been less than a comfort to him.

But now the fire had stopped.

Kain slowly opened the door. The walls of the Temple reflected his concerned face back at him. On the floor beside the farthest wall lay Rydia's body. She was curled in a ball, one arm tucked under her head, the other sprawled across the floor. Her green hair fell across her face. Her hands and arms looked as if they had been scorched; in fact, her whole body must have been caught in the fire. Kain bent beside her, gently rolling her over.

She was still breathing. Good. Somehow Kain knew that if she had died, he would have been responsible. As he was responsible for so much already. But she looked to be in pain. And he was no healer.

There was only one choice, and it was made relatively easily. Kain owed it to this young girl - he owed her so much. Bringing her to safety could start to alleviate his guilt. There was only one person he knew that could help her recover - and that was Rosa.

He picked her up carefully in his arms and began the long trek back to Baron.


	15. Ch15: Messages and Mistakes

  
  
  
  
_finally! i'm back, and i have a decent amount for you! with - gulp - quite a cliffhanger... ::grins:: you guys rule, i love everyone giving me feedback. thanks for motivating this story to be what it has become! 7th_   
  
  
  
  


Chapter 15: Messages and Mistakes

  
  
  
  


The first thing I realized was this: I was lying on something soft.

I only realized it because I was expecting something different. I couldn't quite figure out why soft things were such a shocking surprise; I couldn't figure out what I had been expecting. I didn't quite remember how I had gotten to the soft things, either. Experimentally, I twitched a foot.

_Ooooh..._ That hurt.

I moved again, a little more carefully. I wondered if I had the guts to open my eyes. There was a slight rustling beside me, and I heard the delicate _clink_ of glass on glass. I figured this was as good a cue as any, and prepared myself for the shock.

My eyes landed on Rosa's concerned face, and I realized I was in Baron.

_Baron?_

The _clink_ had been her filling a glass from a pitcher of water; she now held it before my face. I attempted to sit up, and that's when I found the real source of pain - my arms were bandaged from palm to elbow.

"Mmmph," I said unintelligibly. Rosa set the glass down hurriedly and came to help me sit up.

"You're a real handful, Rydia dear," she said with a slight smile as she lifted me up. 

I looked down at my bandaged arms. What had I been ...? They looked as if they'd been burnt ...in fact, all of my clothes looked as if they'd been in ...a ...fire ...

"Oh," I gasped, remembering what I had been doing suddenly. _Meteo?_

Rosa must have noticed me looking at my arms and gasping, for she said gently, "It's nothing that a couple Cure spells won't heal. Kain told us all about what happened."

"_Kain_?"

Then I noticed the dark shadow detaching itself from the corner of the wall. It was Kain, dressed now in black trousers and a moss-colored tunic, his blond hair pulled back from his face. "How are you feeling?" he asked, and I noted that some of the pain in his voice was gone.

I swallowed, audibly. "Erm, I'm alright, I believe," I said gently. 

As Kain left the room, Rosa whispered, "He's been worried about you ever since you got in. He felt so guilty - he thinks that it was his fault - whatever happened in there - because of something that he told you? He brought you back to Mysidia, and they sent you here via the Serpent's Road."

_Kain ...brought me back?_ I suddenly saw the strange dragoon in a new light. Maybe, just maybe, he had finally accepted my forgiveness?

"Oh," I said, seeing that Rosa was looking for an answer. "Um. I'll have to thank him."

"He won't take that kindly, but I'll tell him," she replied with a smile, brushing some dust from a small table beside me and rearranging the many vials that rested there. "Do you think you're ready for a bit of soup?"

"Ugh, Rosa," I said with a fake grimace as she made to spoon it in my mouth. "I'm not a kid."

She shook her head at me and handed me the bowl.

Soon afterward Cecil came in the room; Rosa, wanting to save a bit of her magic, was soaking my arms in a bath of potions she had mixed up. They were healing nicely (it was a little disconcerting to watch, but I'd been around magic forever - it's easy to just ignore it). Cecil was wearing the crown of Baron on his head and a long majestic cape; but as he shut the door behind him, he removed the crown and very nearly threw it on the chair beside the door.

"Rydia," he said, running to my side and crouching next to Rosa. He took a quick look at me; something strange passed over his face. Slowly he stood and put his hands on his hips, glaring - at Rosa.

"You said she was burnt all over," he said, scolding. "I've been worried sick!"

"I'm a White Wizard," Rosa murmured, "I won't bother you."

Cecil laughed; the phrase was an old joke between them. Calmed, he pulled a bench up beside the bed and sat, taking his wife's hand in his own. 

"Rydia, I want to thank you for bringing Kain back," Cecil said, and I burst out laughing. He looked at me quizzically. "What?"

"If I heard the story right," I said, giggling, "Kain was the one who brought back _my_ unconscious body - not the other way around." The laughter overtook me as I was presented with a mental picture of me, dragging the dragoon's body behind me by the feet, all the way down Mount Ordeals. When I could finally breathe again, Cecil and Rosa were looking at me, bemused and amused; instead of trying to share the joke I concentrated on breathing evenly. 

"Really," I said. "I'm sure I didn't do much to help him -" and I was off again in a fit of giggles.

"Rydia," Cecil said gently, "Kain says it was you who convinced him to come back."

I stopped laughing abruptly. "_What?"_

Rosa arranged her silver skirts around her long legs. "Kain retreated to Mount Ordeals for training and prayer. Much like the Monks of Fabul, he has been living a rigorous lifestyle, fasting and meditating, undergoing strict physical development and spiritual cleansing. And in Kain's case, he's been doing this under the enormous weight of guilt."

"So," I asked tentatively, "what does this have to do with me?"

Cecil clasped Rosa's hand again. "You came to Mount Ordeals by yourself, driven by the desire to do something for the good of the world. Your determination struck Kain - not only the fact that you were hellbent on doing something extremely dangerous -" I flushed "- but the fact that even with all this drive and power, you had no desire for revenge. You finally convinced him of your forgiveness. And he realized that if you, who had lost everything, had forgiven him ...that maybe the rest of us would as well."

"I don't understand," I said. "I forgave you and Kain long, long ago. As I'm sure you both forgave Kain as well."

"There's a difference between giving forgiveness and accepting it," Rosa said softly. "What happened was that finally, Kain felt that he could accept forgiveness and move on - stop doing penance for things long past and come back into the present."

There was a generous pause. I began playing with the ribbons on my sheets (what funny delicacies they had in Baron, I thought) and finally said, stretching, "I still don't think I did anything - anything except what I came to do."

"Kain told us about that as well," said Cecil. 

"You must have been up all night," I replied. Then I looked closer and saw the rings around his eyes. "Oh, you _were_ up all night!" I sat up straight in my bed, hands on my hips. "Get thee in bed, O King of Baron," I intoned dramatically, "lest you fall asleep on your throne."

"Too late," said Cecil, "I think I already did."

"For shame, Cecil," Rosa said bravely, to which Cecil replied, "Well, you weren't there to keep me awake!"

"Really," I offered, "go to bed. Go get something to eat. Take a break; I'll be fine. I'll find something to amuse myself ..." And a thought crossed my mind.

"Hey, do you know where Edge is," I asked, just as Cecil turned to me and asked, "Do you have any idea where Edge has gone?"

We stared at each other in a surprised silence.

I turned my head, looking at him out of the corner of my eye. "I assumed he was still here in Baron. I haven't been gone that long, have I?"

Cecil shook his head slowly. "He left a day or two ago - we had a big council meeting, and then he went to his room - and the next thing we knew, no one could find him."

I bit my lip. "Isn't he the Eblanian delegate? How can he just leave?"

"I don't know," Cecil shrugged.

"And why would you think I would know?" I narrowed my eyes playfully.

Rosa shrugged. "Well, we thought maybe you had invited him on a midnight rendezvous," she said with a sly grin. "That'd be enough to make him give up Eblan for good."

I hit her with a pillow.

"You really don't know where he is?" Cecil asked me again, and I rolled my eyes. "Alright, alright," he conceded. "Fine."

I spent the day relaxing, wandering around the castle. I was happier than I'd been in days, and I wasn't really sure why; I had succeeded in sealing away Meteo, yes, but the loss of that power hurt me more than I'd really like to admit. Edge had vanished, which also upset me more than I'd like to admit. And at the back of my mind was the horrible situation concerning the people of Mist, the people of Baron, and the Land of Summons ...

"Oh, dear," I said aloud, and headed for the throne room.

Cecil, abandoning the idea of a nap, had returned to the library off of the great hall. He was meeting with a couple of officials from Damcyan and Toroia, discussing reparations and resources. I knocked timidly, and when he turned to me I said almost as timidly, "Can I talk to you for a second?"

He looked at the advisors; they nodded their approval and he slipped out, shutting the door behind him with a soft click.

"I forgot to tell you," I said softly. "I went to the Land of Summons and - well - Cecil, the monsters are leaving."

The King blinked at me, confusion mirrored in his crystalline eyes.

I sighed, trying to figure out the best way to explain. "The monsters ...well, obviously, they think and act differently than humans. And some of them are convinced that the times are changing and that the best thing for them to do is to leave. They have their own homeland, see, and most of them feel that it's better for monster-kind to just seal itself away in the hopes that eventually, mankind will be able to accept them." I paused and took a breath. "So even though ...Asura and Leviathan ...pledged to serve you ...um ...they won't be here to make good on the offer."

Cecil nodded, understanding seeping through. "It doesn't sound like a lot - but it really will change the dynamic of the world," he said slowly. Then he looked at me, curious. "I'd like to know the reaction of the Village Mist." 

"Oh!" I gasped. "I haven't told them yet! That was where I found out that the Land was moving away, and I just rushed off without - oh, Cecil, I have to go back and tell them."

He nodded. "How did that meeting go, by the way?"

"Eh," I said flatly. "Most of them are convinced that the people of Baron are still out to get them."

Cecil frowned and shook his head. "I have distinct reports from the town - they want to take on the Village Mist as a Baronian protectorate and help the summoners to prosper. They've realized that Callers make better friends than allies," he said with a wink at me.

I smiled, but was puzzled. "That's funny. They told me the exact opposite: that the currents in town are defiantly anti-Mist."

"Perhaps things aren't as bright as I thought," Cecil wondered. "But I know the idea came from the town..."

"Anyway." I turned to him. "I'll go talk to the people of Mist. We need to do something about the monsters. I don't think leaving is a good idea - it sounds too dangerous, too much like the Lunarians hiding out on the second moon. We really all need to just stick together. I mean, if they want to go - but - anyway. Sorry." I realized I had let my mouth run, and I smiled at Cecil, who was smiling at me.

"You'd make a good ruler, Rydia." I looked back at him, surprised; but he was serious.

"No way, I have too much of a temper. Besides, who wants all that responsibility?"

He glared at me, and I stuck my tongue out at him.

I took the same chocobo I had last time: a friendly creature who called itself Boco. (Most of the chocobos I had met called themselves Boco. They weren't the most creative of creatures.) This particular Boco remembered me and seemed highly honored that I had chosen him again; this time he continued to chat about the weather, but in a horribly reverent way that grated on my cheerful nerves. I dropped him off at the entrance of the cave; it looked like rain, so I sent him home and plunged into the cavern.

The Cave of the Mists was still full of its prickly, mystic magic, but this time I simply bowed my head in reverence and continued on. It seemed to recognize one of its own; it wrapped itself around me in greeting, almost hindering my steps. My mother had always told me that the mist of the cave was a sentient being; it was very intelligent and worth listening to. She had drawn most of the power for her soul-summon, the mighty Mist Dragon, from the wealth of hidden magic inside our cave. I stopped to try to decipher the message from the mist, but I didn't speak the language. It twined around my feet like a small puppy or a dragon-pup, wheedling for attention. I smiled foolishly and continued. 

Finally I came to the Village Mist. This time it was broad daylight, and people were out and about - the few children playing in the yard, mothers watching as they did their laundry, men out working fields and gardens. We were such a small, peaceful community. I sighed, full of happiness. All of the caution and stress drained from my body. I was serene, tranquil. 

I suddenly felt someone grab me around the legs; I looked down quickly, but it was only Remy, clasping me about the legs and giggling. I ruffled her deep blue-black hair and picked her up, tucking her on my hip. She plucked at the bangle on my hair. "How are you, sweetie?"

"Good." She smacked her lips. "Are you back for real this time?"

I smiled. "For a little while, Remy."

She looked at me, her blue eyes wide. "How's it feel to be growed up?" she asked. "I used t'be taller than you. An' now you're really big. Mumma said you went to the Land of Summons an' got real big. Did you really?"

I laughed. "Yes, I did, dear. Obviously. All the monsters down there are nice."

That reminded me of my errand. I squeezed Remy and then asked, "I have to go talk to some of the parents. Do you want to come, or stay here?"

She threw her arms around my neck as an answer.

Laughing, we headed down the path into the town. Mothers greeted me, fathers tipped their hats. Children waved and smiled. I asked if people could gather somewhere for my brief announcement; they all came to the town hall, smiling, compliant.

My news was not so well received.

I folded my hands before me; Remy, sitting next to where I stood, folded hers as well. "I have news that I don't think you'll like," I began. "I've been back to the Land of Summons, and I've figured out why the monsters are being so difficult. They ...they're leaving."

I was met with stony silence.

"Those in the Underworld feel that the connections between man and monster are better off sundered. The monsters are returning to their home-world, and Asura and Leviathan are following them."

"But ..." Kell gestured. "If they leave this world, they are leaving us - defenseless! Who will we summon then?"

I bit my lip. "It's not a case of defense, Kell. It's one of integration. We can't let them leave - we have to show them that -"

"There's no way we can let them go!" Koren roared. "They are our friends and servants! If they leave and Baron hears of it, we're done for!"

I raised my arms as if in defense. "Hold on! First of all, Baron _doesn't_ want to hurt us - they want to help! And second of all, Baron already knows about -"

"_What?"_ Heiber stood up, clenching his fists. "They already know?"

I took a step back. "It's an issue of trust," I began, but Koren interrupted me.

"Trust?" He strode to the front of the room, glaring at me. "Trust, yes. And I'm not sure about you, Lady. Why did Baron know before Mist?"

His eyes were burning oddly bright. I stepped back, holding my hands up. "Cecil knows," I said quietly. "All of Baron does not know. And you're wrong about Baron."

"Wrong?" he asked, and there was a dangerous twist in his voice.

"Koren, sit down." Maara was standing in the door, leaning wearily against her cane, her voice more powerful than ever. Koren shot her a glance, but Heiber was at her side, quickly.

"Maara, I told you to stay home," he said, taking her arm and forcing her out of the building. 

"No," she said, defiant. "I have something to tell little Rydia."

Heiber looked at me apologetically. "She had another attack this morning," he said, and walked her away from the building. I could hear her yelling outside.

"Look," Dahrin said. "What are we going to do?"

I was standing, staring after where Maara had left - something was not right. I tucked the feeling in the back of my head and faced Dahrin. "I don't know," I said honestly. "We need to decide. If we decide the monsters should stay, then we'll all need to work together. If we decide to let the monsters go where they wish, it will change our way of life - most likely permanently. That's why I'm here to tell you."

I straightened myself to my full (if rather small) height. Doing my best to look proud and regal, I summoned forth all of the power and training I had in the Land of Summons. Extending my arms, I looked around the room, trying to meet everyone's eyes. "I'm not here to force one decision or another upon you," I said. Koren stood, but a gesture from me hushed him. "I realize that you have grown here, while I have grown elsewhere," I said; it pained me to finally admit it. _I backed out on this town._ "I'm not going to coerce you, I'm not going to threaten. You all know what I feel. Baron -" there was a general murmur of discomfort "- is worth our trust, and wants more than anything to make all the wrong things right. But if you, as a town, feel that you can't do that just yet, I'll understand."

Everyone was watching me now. I slowly stepped forward, bringing all my passion to a single point. "All I want is what's best for you," I whispered fiercely. "I'll do whatever I can to take this town back to the way it was - no, to take it forward into a new age."

"That's it," Koren hissed; but it was a motion of triumph. "Lady Rydia, lead us into a new age! One where Summoners and Magicians can decide what happens, not only those of the sword and spear! Lead us into an age of power - a power all our own! Make us a force of reckoning. We are behind you!"

I shook my head, appalled. "No, Koren," I said. "The only way to peace is through joint understanding. We have to work _with_ the others..."

"No!" Heiber had returned and was standing in the door. "We're safer if we stay apart."

"Lady Rydia, you must make the monsters stay behind!" Kell insisted.

"I don't have that kind of power," I urged.

"Yes," Koren said, "you do, and you know it. The Land of Summons cannot recede from this land. It must stay - it must become a part of our land."

I blinked. "Who ...who is putting these ideas in your head?" I asked slowly.

Koren and Heiber exchanged glances. Heiber said finally, "It has been ...a while ...since you have been here, Lady. Excuse us if we seem out of line. It is only that to us, this seems to be the most sensible way."

"Enough." I stood up and gestured, slicing my arms through the air. "Everyone take the night and think on things. I need to think as well. Tomorrow we will decide what we want to do - what sort of message we'll send to Baron, what sort of message we want to give the Land of Summons. Let's go get some fresh air."

The meeting dispersed. I shook Remy off my arm; I wanted to be alone now, to think. My feet took me back to the site of my old house. I wandered through the garden, finally coming to rest before the pedestal upon my mother's grave. I sat there, my knees curled to my chin, arms wrapped around my legs, rocking gently. The sun was setting; the sky was lit up in rose and violet. Wisps of clouds were strewn across the sky, making sunlit shades of firelight. I felt the peaceful feeling creeping back into me through the earth.

I bent my neck to rest my head against my lifted knees. "Mother," I whispered, and then sighed. _Mother. Please tell me I'm doing the right thing. Help me understand._

I closed my eyes; all around me was the peace and tranquility and lovely smells and light breezes of the garden. _I always think that I'm always right. I have to realize that other people can be right as well - and that there is a different right for me than for everyone else. I have to stop trying to force my ways._ I remembered the fight at the Baron Council, my fierce words against the Agart Duke and the others. _Just please, guide me somehow. Not me - guide this poor town as well. Let everything work out ..._

My thoughts died, and I was merely resting, sitting on the warm ground curled into a little ball. I felt all my tension ebb, and it was as if my mothers arms were wrapped around me - no, it was Rosa - no, Asura ... _I have had so many people to care for me ..._ All three of them were there somehow, and then it was Edge, lifting me in his arms after the battle with Zeromus, holding me close, carefully picking his way out of the dungeon. I sighed and leaned forward as if I could rest my head on his strong shoulder. I knew there was nothing there. 

My eyes opened gently. The sun had nearly set; the sky was cobalt, and the first stars were beginning to pop out behind the clouds. I whispered "Thank you" to my mother and, picking up my skirts, returned to the town.

I came to Maara's house and slipped inside the door. "Maara?" I called softly. There was no answer; perhaps she was already asleep. I saw a tidy couch and a soft, warm blanket, most likely placed for me; Maara knew me much too well. I rearranged the cushions and tucked myself in. There was a rustling from upstairs, but no one came down. Relaxed and sated, I soon fell asleep.

I was sound asleep when they came.

There were slight sounds of scuffling outside the door, and my sleeping self began to rouse. But not in enough time. The door slammed open, and before I was on my feet, I was surrounded by tall, strong men. They tried to grab my arms; I wrenched them free, and slapped one of the men across the face. I hurtled my body to the other end of the room, terrified; I pointed a finger at the nearest man, searing him with a bolt of lightning. But my arms were pinned behind my back, and I swore, loudly. I could still chant, though, and the three men in front of me were branded with fire. But still more poured in the door.

_Where were they all coming from?_

I kicked, hard, behind me, and was rewarded with a grunt; a man stumbled, and I tried to break free, but dove headfirst into a very large body. _Heiber. _Soon they had me pinned again.

Then I heard a dark, familiar laugh. _Koren._

"You're not from around here, are you," I managed to snarl, before a grisly hand was clapped over my mouth to prevent me from summoning forth anything dire.

There was just more laughter. "You're quick tonight, Lady Rydia," a strange man said. "Too bad you weren't faster earlier."

From behind me I heard the jingling of metal, and felt them fasten handcuffs around my wrists. Then a dark head leaned forward to whisper in my ear:

"This is a gift. From our old master Kainazzo."

And he clicked something on the handcuffs, and suddenly I felt them locking away all the magic in my blood - as if they were draining my power, pulling all of the magical strength I possessed, collecting all my knowledge and abilities in a box and locking the lid. I felt my magic screaming, trying to escape the metal prison; I myself was screaming, feeling dark and empty and more afraid than I had ever been ...

The darkness was obscene.

All my life I have had that second sense of magic to depend on, to speak with. But the moment this metal touched my skin, my powers crumbled; it was as if I was losing my vision, or sense of touch, or hearing. I was straining with all my might, trying to loose my hands, trying even to break my own hands off, anything to rid myself of this horrid thing; I felt my own blood running from deep cuts, but the cuffs held fast. It was as if someone had put out a light and with it, extinguished my soul. 

I was empty.

  
  


I looked at Koren then, trying to summon up a fierce glare, but he could see through it to the tears in my eyes, and through them to the fear. "Yes," he said with a hiss. "We're not from around here, Caller. We ourselves are from Baron."

"We ran after our master fell to Cecil," said another man in a deep low voice. They were standing around me in a semicircle; my back was pressed against the wall, my bleeding hands held stiffly. "We ran into the wilderness - and remembered the Village Mist."

"There were many of us," said a third man. "Some came to infiltrate the village and spread our control spell. Others hid in the woods and mountains, watching and waiting."

"Our master feared this place," Heiber said. "He tried to destroy it. But we - we decided to use it."

"We want revenge," Koren said, his dreadful face ghastly in the night. "We want revenge against Baron. And you are a tool we can use."

Again I heard the rustling sound overhead and asked quailingly, "Wh - Where's Maara?"

Heiber sneered. "She's upstairs, tied up like you," he said, and I must have winced visibly. "She knew too much," he growled.

I bared my teeth in desperation. "You'll never get what you want," I said, but that was a mistake.

"We'll talk about it tomorrow," Koren said, mimicking my own tone from earlier; and then his fist connected with my temple and I fell mercilessly forward into a painful darkness.

  
  



	16. Ch16: Images of Destiny

  
  
  
_chapter fifteen *is* up and new - please be sure you've read it in its entirety before continuing. it didn't register properly, and you'll really mess up the story if you missed it! ::wink::_   
  
  
  
  


Chapter Sixteen: Images of Destiny

  
  
  
  


"...you sure she can't get out of that?"

"Stop worrying. Those things are unbreakable. Someone from the outside has to let her out. I'm not planning on it. Are you?"

"What're we gonna do if she doesn't tell us?"

Pain, light, and noise swamped me all at once. I awoke groggily, half aware until I heard the voices. I thought it was all just some horrible dream; I had forgotten the brutal reality of my magic-less state.

"She'll tell us."

"But what if it don't work?"

"She can be a pawn - we can use her against Baron if everything else fails. But it won't fail. I have a couple tricks left up my sleeve."

I tried shifting on what I now recognized as Maara's couch. My hands were still clasped behind my back, the skin of my wrists raw and bloody from my struggles. My face ached; I was pretty sure I had at least one puffy black eye. The leg I had been lying on was cramped and uncomfortable. 

"She's moving."

Strong hands grasped my shoulders, unkempt nails digging into my skin. I opened my eyes - yes, one was swollen - to see Koren's face bending over me. He dragged me into a sitting position. "Morning, Lady." His voice was mocking. I wanted to scream, or cry, or both.

"Now that you're awake, we can get down to business." There was a circle of men around me - I recognized Heiber and a few faces, but most of them were unfamiliar - and Koren, obviously the leader, crouched before me with a sneer on his face. "You are our captive now, and we want you to remember that. Not only that, but we hold the entire town in our thrall. Most of them fell under our spell; remember that not only can we hurt you, but we can hurt them as well."

I looked him straight in the face, trying to be brave, trying to quell the pain. "It's not going to work," I said with quiet confidence.

Koren slapped me across the face. I felt my cheek bruise instantly, and a burst of blood filled my mouth. I wrenched my eyes shut, determined to keep the tears inside. I had faced worse than this. I would be okay.

"We want something from you," he said, and slapped me again; I turned my head and made no sound. "We're magicians too. And we can control the people in the town who have powerful magic. We want you to teach us the casting of Meteo."

I made my eyes focus on his face. "You can't cast Meteo," I said, and finished hurriedly before he could strike me again: "Meteo has been sealed away. It is beyond the reach of any power in this world."

"Liar!" Koren punched me in the gut; I doubled over, seeing stars, feeling dizzy and horribly nauseous. "Your stories aren't going to save you. I know you can cast the spell!"

"Not ...any ...more," the words struggled from my bleeding mouth. _If only I could reach an Elixir._ "I sealed it away a few days ago. Even I can't cast it any more."

This only rewarded me with another blow across the face; I felt myself losing consciousness. The world around me was fading, shimmering in and out of focus.

Koren hauled me upright, throwing me against the nearest wall, his grip tight on my upper arms. "Look, you," he snarled. "I don't have time for these games. You're going to teach us Meteo right now."

"I'm not lying," I coughed out. My entire body was pain. He slammed me against the wall again for good measure; I shut my eyes, trying desperately to stay awake. "It's ...too far away! I swear it. Even I can't cast it anymore!"

He looked at me, wondering if I was serious. Not being able to get anything out of my bruised face he heaved me at the wall again and left me there to converse with his cronies.

I heard small muttered bits of conversation; most of my attention was focused on staying upright, fighting the urge to fall into a swoon. All of my weight was leaning against the wall as if it were a heavenly saving grace. I hurt. My sense of balance was becoming faulty; the room felt as if it were swaying, and my only focus was the point of contact between myself and the sturdy wall at my back ...

"...making it up?..." A shift. "...didn't think she'd..." A clang from outside, magnified five times inside my wounded head. "...doesn't matter," violently. "...use her against Baron..." "...Meteo? What if ..." Pause. "...they'll try to save her... we can bargain with..."

A pounding and screaming noise approached; I was sure it was my head until the door slammed open. "Koren!" a man spat. With the door open I could clearly hear the sounds of a faint battle. _Battle?_

Koren stood up and swore loudly. "Mexin! Rabarge! Stay here and _watch her._ Don't let _anyone_ know she's here. Everyone else, with me." They all ran outside; their heavy footsteps made the house shake and spin in my blurry vision, and I tried to grip the wall with my bloody hands. The two men closed the door and started pacing by the windows, trying to get a glimpse of the battle. They were ignoring me; I wasn't much of a threat anyway.

Once I regained my posture against my precious wall, I started listening. I could hear cries from outside: "Hurry! Get the others ..." There was running, and much cursing. Someone spat out: "Where is the bastard?" Someone else replied, "There must've been ten of 'em! With huge horrible glowing swords..." Someone very near to the window called, "An' they're bloody quick! Can't see 'em anywhere..."

_Glowing ...swords?_ My thoughts immediately turned to Cecil. How did he know? How could he have known about what happened? And was he alright?

Then there was a sudden slam against the door, and someone's booted foot kicked the door in. One of the men leapt at the intruder, but a slender sword was thrust through his body as he jumped. The same booted foot planted itself on the man's impaled body and casually pushed it off. _I know that sword._ I tried to call his name.

The other man, seeing his comrade's fate, had drawn forth an enormous flail, ready for battle; but as Edge entered the room he had a ninja star at the ready and sent it directly into the man's stomach. Edge's entire face lit up when he saw me, and then darkened again into fury when he saw the state I was in. The man with the flail never had a chance; in one graceful spin the ninja sliced his throat and slammed the door shut. He dragged a nearby table over and leaned it against the door for support. Then he turned to me.

I was in so much shock that I had started to slide down the wall, and without my arms I knew I was going to fall; but Edge caught me, cradling my poor wounded body in his arms, carrying me over to the couch, murmuring my name over and over again. His hands were on my face as if he were trying to convince himself that I were real. He clutched me to his breast and I felt his lips on my hair. 

"What did they do to you?" His whisper was dark. He gently pushed me away to look at me and noticed that my arms were bound. He turned me around and saw the cuffs; I heard the _swish_ of a drawn sword and before I could warn him, he had taken a swing -

The glowing blade of the Masamune sliced through the handcuffs like they were made of air. And as the sacred blade severed the chain I felt the mechanism break, and the magic poured back into my body like water into a parched and empty vessel, filling me up, refreshing my mind and soul, rushing into me like a river of familiarity. I let out an ecstatic "_Oh_," and didn't even notice that Edge had sliced the metal cuffs off my poor, skinless wrists as well.

I turned to look at him - and gasped. His face was bloody and bruised, and there was a long cut across one cheek. His garb was torn and filthy, covered with cuts, snags, and dried blood. He looked as if he had been traveling for weeks. His face was heavy with exhaustion, but his eyes were burning as he looked at me.

I suddenly remembered an earlier thought. I ignored Edge's odd look as I hiked my skirts high above my knees, scrambling in the stupid excess fabric. I knew in the top of my left boot I kept a small collection of - ah, yes...

I pulled out two capsules, liquid-filled pills that gleamed golden in my palm. I swallowed one Elixir and offered the other to Edge, who took it gratefully. I felt the strength of the potent drug race through my veins almost immediately. 

"How did you -?" I was still amazed by his sudden appearance.

"What happened?" Edge asked, his eyes intent on me, feverish.

"I - well - there's no time. The men here are enemies, leftovers from Baron when it was under the control of Kainazzo. They've taken over the town, and they got me when I was least expecting it." I reached for the cuffs and dangled them from my fingers. "These cut off all my magic, too."

I suddenly threw my arms around him, the Elixir in my blood allowing me to ignore the pain. "_God,_ Edge," I whispered, "I'm so glad you're here..."

He grasped me tight against him, murmuring something into my hair. But suddenly I heard two sounds: a rustling upstairs that reminded me of poor Maara and a horrible amount of shouting right outside the door -

"I have to get Maara," I cried, vaulting for the stairs. 

Edge was already in front of the door, swords drawn; there was a terrible pounding, as if the men were trying to break the door down. "Hurry," he warned in a low voice.

I threw myself up the stairs, trying to block out the sounds from the first floor. My memories came flooding back and intuition led me to Maara's bedroom. A quick lightning spell fried the lock, and I flung myself inside.

Maara was on the bed, hands and legs bound, looking worried and weary but otherwise unhurt. "Little Rydia," she whispered as I bent over her, trying to cut the bonds around her hands. I had a small dagger I always kept with me (in the other boot) but the ropes had been fortified by some sort of magic. As I hacked away, panicking, she continued to ramble.

"I knew you were coming," she said. "They tried to spell me too, but I'm so old the spell didn't stick ..heh heh ... the benefits of age ...and they knew I was the only one who'd warn you, too, the children are untouched, but they don't understand..." She coughed, and there was a horrible violent sound from downstairs. I sliced the last fiber from her arms and went to work on untying her feet.

"Rydia, what's going on," Maara asked suddenly, massaging her wrists. I was so focused on freeing her that I barely heard the question. I didn't notice until her old, gnarled hand came into my field of vision, resting gently upon the small dagger.

"I'll do it," the old woman said faintly. "I got some strength left in me. You go help him."

I looked at her, alarm growing in my eyes. She shooed me out the door. I headed down the stairs, alarmed -

The room was empty. The door had been flung open, and there was a long trail of blood leading outside.

I didn't even stop to think - I just ran.

I could see a small gathering of the soldiers, chasing a small speck of something over towards the forest. I was panting as I ran, urging my entire body forward past the exhaustion and pain. I remembered a voice saying, _Get the others ...hid in the woods ..._ I was trying to call out, but all of my awareness was focused on getting to where Edge was. I sprinted, my arms pumping, feet slamming into the ground, urging and beseeching all the powers I knew to give me the strength to get there on time. I could barely see anything around me; all I heard was the whistle of the wind in my face, all I could see was Edge's exhaustion... I didn't notice when my straining feet stopped hitting the ground. I didn't notice as the wings spread from my back and my body lifted into the air. The only thought in my mind was of my friend.

  
  
  
  


Out of the mist came a dragon.

The men who were chasing the ninja into the forest stopped suddenly, having heard an odd cry on the wind: one of power, anger, righteousness and revenge. The men crouched in the forest stood slowly at the cry. The village had suddenly become cloaked in mist - but not the familiar mist of the valley. This mist was thick with magic and history; it clung to the legs and trailed from the face. The sun raked through it, empowering it with fierce energy.

And out of the mist came a dragon. It was black, blacker than nightmares, its scales lighting up in silver and gold as the sun teased colors from their obsidian depths. Two graceful ebony spikes rose from its beautiful, terrible face; a soft green mane fell down its back. Its tail was long and slender, dark as night, and tipped with horns, like a whip. Wings rose from the beast's back; huge, lovely, fearsome wings. Three solid black tendons fanned out; between them stretched delicate, transparent green skin that shimmered with gold in the sunlight. The dragon beat its wings once, and the sound was like trumpets and doom. Its eyes were green-blue, and sparkled; only the ninja recognized them.

The dragon itself was hovering over the ground, looking around. Its beast-vision told it that many of the men were not human; they were horrible crooked demons masquerading as men. The dragon-sight enabled it to count the army hidden in the trees and the array of men splayed around the fallen body of the ninja. The dragon knew that it could easily destroy these evil half-men, the fiends and devils. But tucked away somewhere in its consciousness was a familiar voice, and the dragon knew that it had to protect the ninja.

It beat its wings again and roared. The noise was not noise; rather it was a physical feeling, like a torrential rain that burnt the skin like acid. When the demon-men would not get out of its way, the dragon screamed fire at them and burnt their bodies to ash. The wings beat again, once - twice - and the dragon was hovering over the body of the ninja. Its green eyes, so much like human eyes, dared the men around to attack it.

Being demons, they did attack. But the dragon's scales were hard as armor, and its claws were as sharp as blades. The first rank was taken care of with a swipe of one mighty paw; the second with one lash of the whip-like tail. The third attack was one of magic, but the dragon merely opened its maw wide and swallowed the fire and the lightning and the ice and then spit back molten burning anger in which the third rank of men drowned. The fourth rank of men took to their heels and ran away.

There were only a handful of men left, but by dragon-sight they were the most evil, the most powerful and potent. One was the leader of all the men, said that inner voice. Be careful.

The man was trying to speak, but he didn't know dragon-speech; the great tail snaked out and pierced through one of the soldiers. The ones left had drawn swords and were trying to marshal their courage, stabbing forward. The black dragon would not leave its protective position over the ninja, however. One by one, the men tripped and fell, or were clawed to pieces, or fell subject to the wrath of flame that was dragon-magic. Only the last man remained.

The dragon reared up to its greatest height; rearing its head back, it roared. Summoning forth all of the power inherent in the great race of dragons, it cast forth a spell. Its white magic laced around the dark spirit of the man. The light grew brighter and brighter; the man was screaming, a loud, horrible scream, a demon-scream of great proportions. Finally the shadows crumbled and gave way to the force of the potent dragon-magic. As the body was destroyed light flew all about the village.

The dragon remained, hovering in the air. There were noises around it - a single voice it felt it should recognize, calling something ...the dragon ...its name ...?

_Rydia._

That was the name of the voice inside its head.

And naming that voice suddenly let loose a torrent of voices, a storm of memories. It saw a white dragon, made of the magical mist from which it was born, speaking as if to comfort it. There was another dragon there, crowned in dragon-sight with a crown of light; and inside its head it heard:

_...you have the soul of a dragon!_

The black dragon remembered who it was.

  
  


And suddenly I came back, falling out of the air, landing in Edge's outstretched arms. I grabbed onto his torn shirt and buried my face in his chest, weeping with exhaustion and joy and despair and loss. He threw his arms around me and held me fiercely as if he were afraid I was going to go somewhere. But I couldn't move, stunned by the memories of what had just happened.

In the blood of my family runs the ability to soul-summon. The women of my line were always the protectors of the Village, using this gift as a shield against intruders. Soul-summoning is a power granted only to the very strong; the Caller actually _becomes_ the beast. It is much more powerful, yet much more dangerous; thus was my mother slain in battle. The beast that emerges from a soul-summon is a representation of the power of the Caller's very soul.

And thus I had summoned forth all of my heritage and will and might - and become a dragon. I had finally lived up to my mother's example, become what I had never dreamt of becoming. I was a soul-summoner. And my soul ...like Bahamut had told me, there were dragons in my soul.

I rested my head on Edge's shoulder, my body strewn across his lap; he seemed content to hold me, unmoving. I sensed a commotion about us and knew that the villagers were gathering about us, whispering. I hoped the dragon-spell had freed them from Koren's control at last.

We finally stood, clasping each other's hands awkwardly with awkward smiles; I wasn't yet ready to let go of the comfort. The people of the Village Mist stood a little back from us, awed and amazed. I saw the recognition in their eyes; they not only knew exactly what I had become, but they had finally realized the spell they had been under. I saw Maara, hobbling on her cane, carrying a basket I could guess was full of her famous healing supplies. But no one would approach us.

Until a small figure darted out from under someone's arm and threw herself at me: Remy, her dark hair tousled around her face, her eyes wide with tears. "_Riddy,_" she scolded, "you should've warned me, cause I wouldn't have _looked_."

I scooped her up and clutched her close. Everyone was laughing now, and I felt the people of Mist closing in, helping to steady Edge and I, rushing at us with well-wishes and thanks and potions, trying to motion us into the inn so we could rest, offering apologies and healing spells. Edge caught my eye, bemused, as the crowd led us to the Inn for a well-deserved relaxing nap.

The dangers, finally, were gone.


	17. Ch17: Confessions

  
  
  
  


Chapter Seventeen: Confessions

  
  
  
  


The sun was pouring itself through the windows generously, adding a heavy extra layer to the blankets on top of me. I smiled to myself, eyes still shut against the sunlight's vigorous charge to creep beneath my lids. The warmth was an actual force against my body, a heaviness entirely of comfort and relaxation. I stretched - and realized that the weight on my feet was actually the heat of Kell's kitten, who had curled up on top of me at some point during the night. The little brown tabby shifted as I did, arching her back in a stretch before she curled up again, her small body across my legs.

I looked over to the bed next to me. Edge was on his stomach, arms sprawled in four different directions, face half buried in his pillow. His violet hair was unruly where it poked out from underneath the blanket. _He doesn't sleep like a prince,_ I thought, and had to stifle a laugh. We had been healed, but his clothing was still torn and his face still weary. For the seven-hundredth time I wondered what had brought him to Mist.

He grunted in his sleep and twitched a bit, gathering the covers to his face like a tiny child. I couldn't help but smile. Edge had been my light in the darkness. He had come to save me. I wasn't quite sure what to do about that.

The door opened silently and Kell herself walked in, carrying a tray with two mugs of coffee and some hot creme-meal, obviously expecting to leave it for us. Her first mistake was to _tut_ at the kitten, who lifted its sleepy head to give her a lidded stare. I couldn't help but laugh at that; Kell turned to me as if she were surprised to see me awake.

I sat up straight (the tabby had been roused by the possibility of milk) and reached out as Kell handed me the steaming mug of coffee. We smiled at each other in silence. I noticed the hollows under her eyes; I expected she had been up late caring and cleaning for us. From what I remembered of the pretty alchemist, she had a horrible, horrible conscience when she didn't do something exactly right.

The scent must have awakened Edge, for he rolled over with a grunt and said sulkily, "What smells so blasted good?"

Kell flushed, while I sipped my drink and responded calmly, "Edge, dear, it's breakfast. Say good morning to Kell."

"Morning?" Kell blinked at me, amused. "Lady Rydia, it's mid-afternoon. You've been sleeping ...well, all day."

"Ah." That explained the strong sunlight, at least. "Well, good afternoon, then."

Edge had successfully obtained his coffee, a bowl of meal, and the kitten's undying attention. Scowling at it as he covered the creme-meal with milk, he said, "I'm not very good in the mornings, Kell, but you brew one hell of a cup of coffee. I'm Edge, Prince of Eblan." And he stuffed a spoon in his mouth.

I rolled my eyes. "I can't take you anywhere, can I?" I teased him. "This is my hometown, Edge. You should be making me look good."

He gave me a lidded stare not unlike that of the kitten. "I _am_ a Prince, you know. Isn't that good enough?"

"Right now you look more like the Prince of Bed-Hair," I replied. Edge dropped his cereal and threw his hands to his head, mortified at Kell's snort. The tabby took advantage of the situation and buried her little face in the bowl. I burst out laughing.

Finally Kell and I coaxed Prince Messy-Head out from under the covers where he was taking refuge ("Damn you, Edge, come out of there, or I'll throw ice water on you," to which he replied, "No, drat you, and that bloody cat too," muffled by the thick blanket) and into the tiny bath-house attached to our Inn. I helped Kell tidy up her house, greeting Dahrin at the Inn, waving a hello to Maara, knitting on her porch.

I was amazed by the light and joy present on everyone's face now; I wondered what had made me forget the happiness that had always been present here. Mist was not known for its technological wonders like Baron or its beauty like Toroia. It had been the one thing I remembered about my childhood. I wondered at how easily I had been fooled.

Edge emerged from the bathhouse slicked and cleaned (though still in his dusty clothing); I ran in quickly after him, more to savor the warm water than anything else. I threw on an old traveling-gown that Maara had given me; it was my mother's, and had been pulled out of the wreckage of our old house after the fire. Before the house became a monument. The gown itself was silver and green - my favorite - and smelled of home.

When I emerged there was a little crowd waiting outside. I could see they had been pestering Edge with questions and concerns; it was the Mist way to make an apology. I quickly headed over to save the poor ninja. He still looked exhausted, though most of his wounds had been healed. Where had he ...? _Seven hundred and one._

Kell, Dahrin, Jassiline, Borah, Maara. A few other adults I recognized vaguely. They were all waiting for me, I presumed. As I approached my theory was confirmed; they turned to face me.

Dahrin bowed his head slightly. "Lady, we..."

"Look," I said quickly. "No more of this 'Lady Rydia' stuff. I was born here seven years ago - born here, in this town, just like the rest of you. Cut it out, now."

There was an awkward silence (Edge was frantically doing the math from my birthdate, I realized). Kell said finally in a low voice, "But you ...you're a soul-summoner ...you're the protector of the town, Lady..."

"Did you call my mother Lady?" I asked, seeing the obvious answer on their faces. "I didn't think so. Anyway, Dahrin, what were you going to say?"

He swallowed audibly. "We talked things over last night while you were sleeping. We're all that's left, Rydia, and we do need help. We were blinded - by magic. We had a long conference and ..." he trailed off, but Jassiline finished strongly, "we'd like you to ask Baron to make us a protectorate."

My face lit up. "Really?"

Kell nodded. "It's the best way to go," she said, "especially if the Land of Summons is ...changing. We don't know what to expect. And we'd rather be friends than enemies."

I nodded. "I have their word that they will give as much aid as you ask for, and as little intrusion as possible. I know our way of life here is important."

Maara smiled radiantly. "This town's gonna turn around, little Rydia," she said. "We've got strength in us yet."

There was the sound of bare feet running, and then something heavy slammed itself into my legs; Remy said into my dress, "You're not going again, are you?"

I tried to turn, but her arms were around my legs, and I almost lost my balance. "Remy, darling, I have to go tell Cecil about what happened. He's going to come and help us fix our town. I'll be back soon."

"I'm coming with you." The little girl hugged my legs fiercely, burying her face in the depths of my mother's skirt.

"Here." Stooping quickly, Kell caught up the little bundle. "Remy, if you don't stay here, who will help me with my potions?"

Remy sulked.

Apologizing profusely, I told them of my desire to return to Baron immediately. I knew that Cecil would be waiting for news from the town; and he would be duly concerned about the presence of the demons. My guess was that there were more pockets of them out there, and that it would be _someone's_ job to help rid the world of them.

The other truth was, the people of Mist were so apologetic and guilty and full of remorse and the desire to make good that - frankly - I was ready to leave. I could tell they were grating on Edge's nerves; the poor ninja looked so tired and worn, and there were little kids hanging on his every word (and some from his belt, which was more dangerous than I wanted to admit). They half-cajoled, half-forced us to stay for dinner, only with a firm reminder that Edge and I would be on the road directly after the meal. The entire meal was full of kind speeches and thank-yous for saving the town; by the time it had ended I was positively itching to get on the road. I didn't have much patience for this endless gratitude; I knew the town would heal itself after we'd gone and I wanted to facilitate the process. 

The meal ended, and as the sun was beginning to set Edge and I took to the road. The ninja was strangely quiet, his face covered with the same bemused smile. We picked our way through the forest into the Misty Cave. About halfway through Edge threw his things to the ground and collapsed to the ground. "C'mon, Riddy, let's camp here."

I looked at him, confused. It _was_ night out, and possibly unsafe; but I was only mildly tired. He was grinning at me, but in the back of his eyes I could see - exhaustion? Weariness? I bit my tongue and sank to the ground before him, so we were facing each other in the dim cave light.

"Truth is," he said, grunting as he shifted his weight, "your townspeople wore me out. I'm beat, Riddy." _How had he started calling me that?_ It was my childhood nickname falling so easily from his lips. Had I not noticed?

I smiled at him and dug out a tent kit from his pack. "Fine, then, wimp. We'll rest here."

As I went to putting together the shelter and starting a small fire, I realized that he wasn't helping much. He really _was_ exhausted! In fact, he was barely moving. Even more concerned, I set something to cook over the fire. He was watching me, the same absentminded smile ever-present. Finally I curled up opposite the fire, staring into the flames. Edge was leaning up against a rock across from me; I could see him shifting through the red haze. I smiled lazily, thinking of everything that had happened.

"You have to be the most powerful person that I know," Edge said, casually. I blinked, my eyes still fixed on the dance of the fire. He didn't continue, but it was obvious that there was something weighing on my mind.

"Edge." I sat up, my voice soft, and scooted around the fire until I was sitting, facing him, near enough to touch. "I want to say ...well, if you hadn't come right then ...I mean, what ...thank you, Edge."

There was a long pause; now his eyes were in the flames. Carefully I asked: "But what were you doing in Mist, Edge?"

A shadow fell over his face, as if he were struggling to keep a secret; finally, defeated, he leaned against the rock. Flame swirled in his deep eyes. He looked as if he were trying to string together a difficult sentence. Finally he admitted, "I've been following you for a week now, Rydia."

He took advantage of my silence - for I was stunned into silence - to continue. "It was all from - it began that day - y'know, the day we had the fight," he said, with an embarrassed smile. "And what you said, about me, and Eblan ...well, I was thinking, and I realized what you meant about Caylista."

_Caylista._ I had totally forgotten, and my heart plunged. Surprisingly. _Is that what he's going to tell me? _And then, violently:_ Why is that such a big deal?_

"And for a while I had convinced myself that I was going to go back and do the right thing. And then suddenly this note showed up." He reached in his pocket and pulled out a soiled, crumpled piece of paper. It looked as if it had gone through the entire battle of Zemus itself. "And then - all I could think about - was you."

I still had nothing to say, my brain and mouth disconnected. Edge continued, eyes lazily on the fire. "I left. I had to follow you - I don't know why - but - I did. I went to Mist. Then they said that you'd gone to the Land of Summons. So I went there. Borrowed one of Eblan's few crafts and headed for the Underground. Fought my way to the Summon Kingdom. They told me you'd gone to Mysidia. Went back to the surface. The Elder told me you'd gone back to Baron. Went back to the castle and Cecil and Rosa said you'd come back here. So I came."

My hands involuntarily flew to my mouth in disbelief. "You've been ...on foot?" _No wonder the exhaustion. The weariness. He's been prowling the world for a week straight._

"More or less." He gave me a crooked smile. 

"Edge." My voice was a whisper. "...Why?"

He bowed his head, silky violet hair falling into his face. "I ...after that ...I have to ask you something." There was a moment's pause as he gathered all of his courage together. "If you really meant what you said - about not being a Prince - about responsibility ...if you meant that, really, I'll go back. I'll marry Caylista and take her father's money and be a good King to my people. I hadn't realized," he said, almost conversationally as an interruption, "what they were planning until you said that. I still want to know how you figured it out. But sure as anything as soon as you were gone the Duke was in my room pleading the suit. Amazing." 

He paused, doodling in the dust with a long finger. "But." He sighed. "If that is what you mean - if that is all I mean to you - I will go back. And do what seems to be best for Eblan." He bit his lip. "But I have to ask you. I have to know if that's really what you meant. If that's really how much you care."

My heart was pounding, a pulse I felt could be visible, even through the darkness. "Edge," I whispered, "Edge, you know ..." My head was spinning. "You know how much I care about you," I said, surprising even myself.

He looked at me then, surprise and wonder spreading all over his face. "Are you ...are you serious? Don't joke with me about this, Rydia." His tone was stern. 

I was flushed in the firelight. "Edge," I said huskily, "I -"

Somehow he had leant forward so his face was before mine, pale in the firelight. I saw his eyes slowly flick down and then back up to mine. His hand reached out and brushed my cheek, his fingers warm against my skin. I shivered. His hand drew my face close; he was simply staring at me as if he were drowning. "You're so damned pretty," he whispered then, and kissed me.

The touch of his lips against mine - warm, and soft, so soft - was the most astounding thing I had ever felt.

We drew away from each other slowly. My body was racing. All I could do was look at him, lips parted slightly, enthralled by the emotions. His face was incredulous, as if he couldn't believe what he had just done.

Finally he reached over and took my hand, saying, "I've been following you for a week because I wanted to do that."

"Edge - I -" My mind was not working properly. It was distracted by the tender play of Edge's fingers across the back of my hand ...

He looked at me then, inquiring. "You mean - you didn't know?"

I couldn't seem to form any words. Slowly I shook my head, swallowing.

Edge blinked, startled. Looking away into the fire, a disbelieving smile crossed his face. "Here I am, trying to win you over, and you have no idea." He shook his head.

"Edge." I clasped his hand tightly in mine; I wanted him to look at me. "How was I supposed to know - what this was? I grew up with monsters. They taught me magic and spells, not human emotion. I'm just learning for myself." _And I'd really appreciate it if you'd do that again._

A different thought crossed his face. "Yeah, um..." he said, phrasing his words, "I'm a little confused ...back there, you said you'd only been born, er, seven years ago..."

I laughed. "Yes," I said simply, just to see the look run across his face. I gave him a smile. "But when I was six or so, I was taken - it's another long story, really - into the Land of Summons. Time passes so quickly there that I grew up eleven years in the course of what was a few months out here. Though I'm not really sure about time anymore ...I think I'm eighteen or so."

"Another long story, huh." His mouth bent into an amused smile. "I want to hear all your long stories, Rydia. Like you said, we really don't know much about each other."

"We never asked," I whispered, but then he said sharply, "And how'd you know about Caylista?"

I jerked, looking up at him. Could I ...? It was a secret I had kept, not knowing how it would be viewed ...but my hesitation only lasted a couple seconds as I swallowed and said bravely: "I'm a telepath, Edge."

His jaw dropped, and I saw his eyes filling up with worry. I said hastily, "Not all the time - and I really don't have any control over it. It, er, comes and goes ...I can only pick up really strong emotions and the thoughts that go with them ...she was, er, thinking of you rather, um, violently at the party. I figured..." I swallowed. "I figured it had already been done. Please don't tell anyone else. I try to ignore it. I don't want it getting out - no one will ever trust me again"

He looked at me then, exasperated. "You're telepathic, Riddy, and you still couldn't figure out that I was crazy about you?"

Surprised, I smiled. "I didn't know what I was looking for," I murmured. "Are you crazy about me?"

"You have no idea." A smile crossed his handsome face - a genuine smile. For me.

"Show me, then," I said with a sly smile. Laughing, he leaned forward, and kissed me again. And again.

A little while later - I was resting against him, leaning against the rock, grateful for the warmth of his arm around me - he turned and said, "So - I'm assuming you don't want me to run off and marry Caylista."

"You stupid twit." I poked him in the stomach. "Not just yet, anyway."

He gave me an amused smile. "Little red-headed snot, I believe, is what you called her."

I snorted. "You should've heard what she called me. 'Green-haired witch,' and worse. Be glad you're not a telepath, Edge."

He squeezed me then, hard, until I squealed and bit his arm. "Well, I _am_ glad that I have ...other options," he said with a secretive smile, kissing my nose. "I certainly wouldn't want to marry that bitch."

"What about the money?" I asked snuggling into his side. "Doesn't Eblan need ...?"

"I don't care," Edge said passionately. "Eblan is strong. We'll do whatever it takes on our own. Besides, Baron's got money, and I think Cecil owes me one."

I rolled my eyes. "Arrogant jerk," I said affectionately.

"Green-haired witch." Edge tugged on one of my locks. "Beautiful little green-haired witch." He settled himself against the rock, ready for a nap.

I waited until he had relaxed, and elbowed him in the gut.

  
  
  
  


~~*~~

_i had to have just one mushy chapter... the story isn't complete without it._


	18. Ch18: Walls, Doors, and Bridges

  
  


Chapter Eighteen: Walls, Bridges, and Doors

  
  
  
  


The next day Edge and I returned to Baron. The night of sleep had done Edge some good - "It's the first real night I've taken to rest," he confessed - and we made good time back into the castle. Things were a little awkward between us; I wasn't really sure what had happened between us yesterday, and although I liked the feeling, it was most unexpected. We strolled through the town and hailed the guard at the gate.

Correction - _guards._ I recognized three of the Silveran men standing firmly at attention - you know, the Silverans, the race of folk that only reached my waist (some of them peaked around Cecil's knees) and sometimes looked vaguely like frogs, or pigs, or occasionally and disconcertingly, both. As they saw us approach, they drew themselves up to what could only be their full height. The one in the middle said huffily, "State your business."

Trying to tuck away my smile, I drew my hood back from my face and said, "It's me, Rydia. I wish to talk to Cecil."

I saw tiny black eyes squinting at me, and then the one in the center bowed stiffly and said, "Go ahead."

I went to enter, but the man on the left reached out - out and _up_, mind you - and clasped my arm. "M'lady," he said urgently, in a thick accent, "dun't go in 'ere! 'Ere be _munsters_ wunderin' around th' castle." I looked into his face; I'm _positive_ he was faintly green , and his eyes were golden, and bulged.

The third one put his thick hands on his hips and scolded: "Ach, dun't you know anythin'? This be Lady Rydia, and she be th' _Lady _of the Munstars! So you mind yer place!" And he gave a snort which sounded exactly like a pig.

The frog-man flushed a deep shade of brown. "Ach, m'lady, I do ap - apol - I am sorry, m'lady." I assured him it was no problem. Struggling and clambering all over each other, the tiny men finally managed to flip the switch - the frog-man launched himself from the back of the pig-man, who did not seem pleased by this. As we entered I head them begin another argument and clapped my hands over my mouth to keep from giving away my laughter.

"Looks like the crazy-folk have appointed themselves Cecil's guards," Edge murmured as the doors shut behind us.

"Maybe they're gathering tip money," I said back, under my breath.

The guards at the next series of doors - humans, in Baronian livery - reacted in just the same way. One guard bowed; he looked positively spooked as his eyes lit on me. "Oh, Lady Rydia, I'm so glad you're back," he said, hastily throwing the switch to unbar the door.

"Thank you," I murmured, surprised. _Has the story about Mist been discovered so quickly?_

"Odd," Edge said. "I'm pretty sure -"

"Lady Rydia!" I saw the Chancellor of Baron rushing across the room. He grasped my hands plaintively. "Finally, you're here. There are monsters all over the castle - they've come to speak with Cecil. And they've been asking about you in a most..." he swallowed. "Forgive me, Lady, but they're terrifying."

A week ago I would have been insulted, but now I laughed. "Yes," I said. "Where are they?"

"Um." The Chancellor looked distinctly nervous. 'There are a couple just, er, floating around, popping in and out. And there are two inside the Main Hall with King Cecil and Lady Rosa as we speak. They're ...um ...one of them has ..."

"It's a lady with three faces and six arms," I offered, "and a giant sea serpent." He nodded, looking relieved that I recognized them. "Calm down, they're not going to hurt Cecil. That's King Leviathan and Queen Asura. They've helped us before."

The Chancellor swallowed again, looking very worried at the mention of Leviathan's name. Nevertheless, he gathered himself bravely and said, "Can I show you to your quarters, Lady? We've kept you in the same room."

I shook my head politely. "I'm assuming they're busy, right?" with a nod at the Main Hall. The Chancellor nodded. "Then I'll go up myself and freshen up. I'll be back."

Edge coughed, and the Chancellor's pale face flushed. "And Prince Edge," he said, "Your quarters are untouched as well. Welcome back, my lord."

Edge gave him a haughty nod, but spoiled it with the large grin that spread across his face.

As we left I head the Chancellor mutter, "...so glad she's back. I don't know how to deal with these pesky monsters..."

We went to my room first, Edge at my side. I entered. They really were just the way I had left them; but on my pillow was a letter. I trailed off mid-sentence as I saw it, tucked neatly on my pillow. _Rydia._ The envelope was labeled in a thin, graceful script. I looked at Edge quizzically.

"Nope," he said with a shrug. "Not mine. Who is sending you letters now? I'm gonna hurt them."

But as I picked up the letter I recognized the tall, slender handwriting. "Asura," I said, wondering. I broke the seal on the envelope and gently tipped the parchment into my hands.

"What the hell is that?" Edge asked, for the pieces were thick with curves and symbols. Runes completely covered three or four pages. To him, it was indecipherable, looking more like artwork than a letter; detailed lines and swirls that were more ornamental than functional.

"Magic," I said absently, reading a small note inscribed at the top of the first page: _Rydia. Please study this spell and be willing to make suggestions. Asura._

This must be the spell to seal away the monsters. My heart plummeted into my stomach. I hadn't thought about it for a while. They actually wanted me to cast this - to seal everything away forever ...

Swallowing my own emotions, I gathered myself to read the spell with a strictly scholarly mind. _If this is their last wish, then I will do it for them. I owe them everything._

Edge bent over it, squinting his eyes as if to try to read the words. "That's magic? You're reading magic?"

I nodded, distracted. I was still fluent in the ancient runes, and the characters were all familiar - what I would have written, had I been creating the spell.

"But," Edge said impatiently, "what is it?"

"It's a -" I paused. Re-read the passage that had caught my eye. Read it again. Thought it through. My eyes widened.

"A mistake," I said incredulously.

Lost in the thrall of the magical runes and focusing only on my desire to serve the monsters this one last time, I picked up the remaining sheets of parchment and made my way down to the Main Hall. I heard Edge following me, protesting, but his words were vague in the back of my mind. Ignoring the disapproval of the Chancellor and the Guards, I knocked once and entered the room.

Behind me I heard Edge say, "She was just reading magic! See that - it's written magic. And she knows what it says. She's unbelievable."

"You just think that cause she's your girlfriend," the guard replied before initiating his pacing once again. Edge huffed.

I was ignoring this. Asura and Leviathan, in full monster form, were seated around a small table with Cecil and Rosa. Maps and books were strewn in front of them. All four faces lit up when they saw me entering.

"Rydia!" Asura cried out, and then saw what I was holding. "What do you think?" she asked, and then looked quizzically at my face. She frowned slightly.

"Asura," I said hesitantly, "I think there's a mistake. Down at the bottom of the first page ...once you establish the connection ...you're calling on the wrong rune, you're going to create a leak if we're not really careful..." I trailed off when I realized that Asura and Leviathan were smiling.

"Rydia, dear," Asura said gently, "did you finish reading it?"

That gave me pause. I looked at her for a second, and then looked back at the pages. Finished the first; carried on to the second. My eyes widened. Stopped at the third. My face was full of wonderment and amazement as I flipped back to the fourth page of runes. 

"This isn't a seal," I whispered. "It's not a wall. It's a _bridge._"

For the first time I looked up at the table, realizing that I had just interrupted what could have been a very important meeting with a very large mistake - and flushed horribly red. 

Asura smiled at me. "Yes. We talked it over in committee and decided that leaving the world right now would be a very irresponsible thing to do. The worlds are changing, and it is too late to stop much of the distance; but we have already bound the Esper-world to the Land of Summons. And we want to build a bridge between our Land and the Village of Mist."

"It was, in fact, the happenings in the Village of Mist that convinced most of the monsters otherwise," Leviathan said, his deep voice gruff. "And we have only you to thank."

"How..." I was still in shock. I hoisted myself on top of the long table, sitting on the edge, my legs dangling. "How did you know about Mist?"

"The monsters were so distanced," Asura said softly, "that we had no idea until we felt your soul-summon."

I flushed bright red.

"They told us everything," Cecil said, but that didn't make it any better. 

"After we felt that we realized that something was terribly, horribly wrong. Many of the monsters reconnected with their summoners right then and there and, piece by piece, we put the story together." Asura bent her head, all three faces suddenly covered with sadness. "We felt the distance of the villagers of Mist and thought it was a sign to leave our lands; we never even _thought_ of a mind-control spell."

"It was probably deliberate," I said. "Those ...those demons must have known that they could never hope to control the minds of monsters. So they went for the humans instead and forbid them mentally from summoning their beastly friends. It would have been ..." My voice choked up. "Perfect," I spat out. "Damn them."

"Rydia," Rosa interrupted. "Are you alright?"

I looked up quizzically, and then realized that she was referring to the ordeal in Mist. I nodded slowly. _Alright? Yes. Drained? Yes._

"What happened, exactly?" Cecil then asked, assuming the kingship on his shoulders once again.

I took a deep breath. "There was a rogue group of soldiers left over from Baron when it was under Kainazzo's control," I said. "After Kainazzo was defeated - the first time - the soldiers fled the castle. Something in their subconscious drew them to Mist, where they remembered their master's fear of the summon people. However, this band of soldiers, consumed with the desire for revenge, decided to try to use the townspeople." I sighed. "But the lands were moving apart, and the monsters were too hard to summon for the people - so they sat in wait for me, using a recovering Mist as bait. And - I fell for it. They took me when I was sleeping, beat me up, and tried to get me to summon Meteo down on Baron's head. Luckily for me, Edge showed up and saved the day."

Edge made a grand flourish from where he stood by the door, leaning against the frame, watching the proceedings. "I'm awesome."

I stuck my tongue out at him as Rosa snorted. "You're lucky," is all she said, with a meaningful look at Cecil.

"Is the town alright?" Cecil asked, ignoring his wife. 

I nodded. "The townspeople have recovered. Oh!" I hopped off the table, remembering. Bowing to Cecil formally, I spread my hands wide and said, "The Village of Mist would like to put itself under the protection of the mighty Kingdom of Baron. We await Baron's decision to accept us as a protectorate village."

I was very proud of my delivery, but Edge spoiled it by snorting as I made another bow, which made me trip, which made him laugh harder. I glared daggers over my shoulder and pondered briefly the sense of sending a nice low-level fire his way. 

Cecil looked at Leviathan. "That would certainly facilitate what you were trying to do, sir," he said. 

Leviathan nodded his long slender head. "Yes," he said. "With the help of Baron Mist will become an excellent gateway world."

That turned my attention away from the lovely mental picture of flames around Edge's face. "Mist - a what?"

"What we were trying to do," Leviathan said, "was set up a gateway between Mist and the Land of Summons. The lands are already connected, but it will still be a difficult spell. We want Mist to be a gateway into the Underground, much like Agart."

"And I'm sure Agart will be pleased," I said bitterly.

Cecil shook his head at me. "Now, now," he said. "That's no way for you to behave when I was going to make you an Ambassador."

I stuck out my tongue, but then my head registered - "A _what?_"

He seemed to be amused by the look on my face. "Well. You remember that I wanted you to be a Delegate, right? This is just a step up. We want you to facilitate the connections between Mist, the Land of Summons, and Baron - and the rest of the world."

"Cecil," I said uncertainly, "I wasn't a very good delegate. I just screamed at people a whole lot - Asura and Leviathan included."

Rosa snorted, her eyes fixed on the giant water-serpent and the beastly, three-faced war goddess. "Rydia, if you screamed at them, it speaks for your courage. No offense of course," she said hastily, and Leviathan chuckled, a deep rumbling sound. 

"None taken," he said; his liquid eyes were sparkling with humor. "Rydia has borne our oddities better than most Summoners do. It is, perhaps, because she never knew anything else. But I vouch for her - she is spirited, yes, and brave. She will so well."

"Well," Cecil said, as if it was settled.

"Wait," I interrupted hastily. "So - that's it? Um..."

Looking at me with very serious eyes, Cecil said, "Rydia, we won't make you do this if you don't want to. But it's a position only you can fill - and I thought you'd like it, honestly. You'll be going back and forth between the Underworld, Mist, and the rest of us, no matter what. I thought I'd make it official." He blinked, and a different look crossed his face - one of compassion. "I also thought that perhaps giving you a very official title could help to make up for what you've lost," he said softly. "It's my final apology, Rydia. It's not a very good one - you'll have work to do, things to deal with - but it's all I have to give." He smiled crookedly. "I know how fierce you are about protecting what you care about. And ...well, this just seems to suit you."

Tears flooded my eyes; I gulped. "Thank you, Cecil," I whispered, unable to say more. I had never had anyone understand me as well as he did in that moment. I squeezed my hands into fists, hard, trying to swallow the tears.

"Are you okay?" Rosa's compassionate voice wasn't helping. "Do you not want this, Rydia?"

"No," I whispered, the tears plain in my words. Realizing I had to explain, I struggled to find words that would express what I was feeling ... "I - I do want this. I - I mean - I never had anything to fall back on. You all had kingdoms and castles and things to do - and I was ...well ...but now. It's ..." I wiped my face clean from the single tear that had fallen. "It's perfect, Cecil."

"Right." Cecil, obviously feeling awkward about my tears, hastily picked up the train of thought. "And as your first job, I believe, you have to establish the actual bridge between Mist and the Land of Summons, correct?"

Asura nodded in return. "The Land of Summons has become the country Espera," she said to Cecil. "If we are to establish ourselves as a nation, we can be called by that. We are known as Espers."

He nodded. "I'll be sure to note that," he replied.

Asura turned to me. "I've written the spell up to your full capacity," she warned. "I'm sure you'll be able to cast it, but it will be long, and quite dangerous. We must be sure of your safety - Cecil will have to send along some guards, or something..."

"No," Edge said, emerging from the shadows of the door, a look of determination on his face. "I'll go. There's no way anyone's gonna hurt Rydia again. I'll see to that myself."

I noticed Cecil and Rosa exchange a very meaningful look; they turned back to us with slight smiles on their faces. I flushed. "Very well, Edge," Cecil said. "Make sure that Mist is secure before they begin the spell."

There was a loud commotion outside the door then; there was a squabble, some voices yelling, and then a firm knock. I saw Edge furtively reach for his sword as Cecil said tentatively, "Come in...?"

The door opened. It was the mass of Silveran guards from the front gate; the burly man was holding something above his head. Something that was squirming and whimpering in a most familiar way...

"We found this," the small man stated firmly, "prowling around th' outside of th' castle. It's been quite disagreeable..."

And Remy said plainly, "Put me _down,_ you little shrimp!"

I then realized how the Silveran men could even _consider_ themselves guards - they were very, very, horribly strong. This man was hoisting Remy high above his head by the sash about her waist; and his grip held firm despite her shaking and twisting. The greenish man was limping slightly, and I suspected that Remy had lashed out with her one fire spell in defense. And yet the man in the center showed no signs of fatigue as he held the child three feet above the ground.

"Um," I said hesitantly, "I believe that's ...mine."

Remy squirmed violently as she heard my voice and her face lit up. "Rydia!" she yelled. "Put me _DOWN!_"

The Silveran finally obliged, and Remy threw herself at me, knocking me a few steps backwards. The poor girl was dirty and bruised and sobbing, obviously terrified. I whispered over her head until she stopped crying; I barely noticed as Cecil dismissed the guards.

As soon as she had calmed, I set her on her feet in front of me. "Remy," I scolded. "What in the world are you doing here?"

She sniffled. "I didn't want you to go," she said, sulkily. "An' so I decided to follow you. I kept up with you through the cave, but then I lost you in the big town... An' I saw the castle and remembered what you said about the King, so I tried to come inside ...and then the weird men grabbed me..."

"Does Kell know where you are?" Shamed, she shook her head. "And what do you think she is doing right now? Worrying about you, no doubt. Remy, I don't believe you."

She looked remorseful, but determined. "Riddy," she said, grabbing my hands, "you're my best friend and my big sister now ...I don't ever want you to go away again."

I shook my head at her. "Remy," I said slowly, "do you still know how to Call your Raven?"

She nodded, a little confused.

"Well, I want you to summon it right now," I said. "And you're going to send it home to Kell to tell her where you are. Do you understand? You can't just run off..."

She frowned, but nodded in agreement. I saw her eyes close and her arms extend in front of her in a perfect imitation of an adult summon. She was muttering the words to herself, stumbling occasionally, but with great effort the little girl managed to pull off the spell. A flare of light shot out from her hands and a black bird appeared, flapping its wings to light on her shoulder.

"Here," she said grumpily, but I knew she was pleased that she had cast the spell.

"Very good, Remy," I said encouragingly, and then turned to the Raven, my memories of its language coming forth. 

"_Haa'rrk maaa'ahh,_" I said. _Good morning, Raven._

The bird cocked its head, intrigued by a human speaking its tongue. Remy's eyes were wide.

I gave the bird directions to Mist and told it to seek out Maara - the only one still versed in beast-speech - and deliver the message about Remy. With a friendly peck to the young girl's cheek, the bird took off out the window, shrieking _Goodbye, bird-tongue_ back at me.

I looked up then and saw Asura and Leviathan looking at me and Remy. Intrigued, I put my hand on Remy's shoulder and said, "Now I want you to meet some of my friends."

Still crouching beside her, I said, gesturing to each in turn, "That is King Cecil and Queen Rosa; they rule Baron. And this is Queen Asura and King Leviathan. Do you remember who they are?"

Remy bit her lip in concentration, and then her face lit up. "You guys are in charge of all the Summons!" she said gleefully, her sulk forgotten.

Asura nodded, smiling happily. "You're a good Caller," she said politely to the little girl. "What's your name?"

"I'm Remy," she said before I could introduce her, "and I can summon that Raven a _lot_, and cast Fire, too." She paused. "But not all the time. Sometimes I forget the last word," she added honestly. "Are you a monster?"

The question, in the face of Asura's multiple sets of arms, legs, and faces, was hilarious. "Yes," the Queen replied, trying to hide good-natured laughter, "I am."

I made Remy promise to behave for ten minutes, and then turned back to Cecil. We finalized the plans; Edge and I could rest in the castle for a while, and then we would head back to Mist. Cecil was sending half of Cid's engineers and a lot of supplies for a rebuilding project. I would cast the spell under Edge's vigilance, connecting with Asura, who would be casting from the Land of Summons. Remy would probably make trouble once again. Everything would be off to a grand start.

  
  
  
  


Asura and I stayed up late into the night, pacing the halls of Baron, resting over multiple cups of coffee and plates of sweetmeats. She had reverted into her human form after the looks from the Baronian guards became a little too much to bear. Now their eyes followed the beautiful, silver-haired lady in a much different fashion, I found. We talked delightedly about everything and nothing.

"Rydia," Asura said finally, "I have a confession to make."

I nodded.

She tapped her long fingers on the stone of the wall before us. "You will probably be unable to summon Leviathan and I anymore once the spells are all in place."

I came to stand beside her, looking out over the sleeping town of Baron. "Whyever not? Not that I have any need anymore," I said sheepishly. "But what's happening?"

She bowed her head, silver tresses hiding her ancient face. "Levia and I have had to bind ourselves to the Land of Summons and Espera - too much. We have invested our own blood and spirits in the land, correcting the time difference, making the magics meet and merge. It is unlikely that we will be able to emerge from the lands very often - though you can come visit whenever you'd like," she added hastily. "But we are tied to the land now, and I am afraid you will lose our summon."

"Oh." I looked down at my hands. Somehow the thought didn't bother me very much; I couldn't see myself summoning forth anything more powerful than a Chocobo in this world. "Asura, what is Espera, really?"

Her eyes were distant. "Espera is ...it is like another dimension. The monsters of the Land of Summons retreated there in times of danger - it is sealed off from this world by a powerful cave. While Zeromus's power roamed the land many of our kind fled there for safety. Now we have merged it with our land in this world."

"What will you be like as Espers?" I had to ask. I wasn't sure if there was even a difference.

"Much like we are now," she replied. "Espers and monsters are the same thing. The difference is when we pass on."

"But monsters don't die," I whispered, in awe.

She nodded silently. "Occasionally, we do," she replied.

There was a long silence, and then I said half-heartedly, "Well, I'll put up with losing you and Leviathan. Although that wipes me out of my only healing spell, y'know. Guess I'll have to start studying White magic if I can't Call on you anymore."

"Don't you want to know anything about your soul-summon?" Asura asked suddenly. "I'm surprised you haven't forced all of that out of me yet. I remember a little girl quite full of more questions than she could handle."

I bit my lip. "Actually," I said. "I kind of wanted to let that go - discover it on its own. I'm in no rush to develop those particular powers, Asura. I'll let that happen as it may."

She nodded. "That's wise, Rydia."

I held it in as long as I could, and then burst out: "But why was it a dragon?"

Asura laughed. "Rydia, dearling, I know that you don't know much about your past. Let me tell you this secret. Your name, Drake, comes from your mother's side; in Mist, all the names are passed by the mother. Drake comes from _Dracos..._"

"And _dracos_ means _dragon,_" I whispered. Awestruck, I stared at the night sky, thick with stars.

Asura smiled. "Rydia, you should get some sleep," she said. "Tomorrow's going to be rough, you know." I bid her goodnight, then; she wrapped her arms around her body and vanished. 

But I couldn't sleep.

The excitement and thrill and fear of the past couple weeks was too much, and it all had cumulated in me tonight. My monster family and my human one were going to combine. Everything I loved would be in the same world - a world I would create. A world I had saved. My mind was flying back to the trip into the moon, the fight against Zeromus. I had managed to protect my friends and save my people; I was going to rebuild my hometown. I had obtained my mother's powers and answered to our legacy. And I had found Edge - someone who loved me, and I could love back.

It was unbelievable. I paced the walls of Baron's tower all night, staring into the stars, my blood racing. It was the cumulation, the finality of everything I loved and wanted and dreamed of. And what was the best part was this - that it wasn't the end of the road, that it was a beginning for me and the things I could do. It was a journey, not a destination, to put it into cheap words. 

Dawn finally came, rose and gold streaking the cloudy sky over Baron. Cecil came to collect us all (including Remy, who was less than pleased at the early awakening, but was stunned into silence at her first sight on Cid's fleet); he was bringing two airships. One was manned with engineers and suppliers and tradesmen and guilders who would help Mist rebuild and expand. The other was full of supplies and goods and gifts from Baron to Mist in the most lavish apology I had ever seen. Asura and Leviathan had transported themselves back into the Land of Summons - Espera - and awaited my call.

The sight of the faces of the people of Mist when we landed was one of the most amazing things I had ever seen. In between Kell's cries of joy over the lush fabrics - Maara's cackle at the seeds and seedlings - Dahrin, licking his lips as he eyes the strong planks of wood which would build a new Inn - Remy's laughter as her Raven perched upon her shoulder - I didn't know where to look or what to do. I was bubbling over. I barely paid attention as Cecil presented the goods with a radiant Rosa at his side. The guilt on his face was gone as he was embraced - exuberantly - by a laughing Maara. One of the little boys grabbed at his hilt and demanded to see the sword. I simply stood and watched as he told the people about the Land of Summons and the growth of Mist as a gateway into the Underworld. I saw them all looking at me, but I'm sure I just had a silly smile on my face.

Finally, Edge prodded me off the airship. "Focus, silly," he hissed. "It's time." I gathered my wits and my skirts and hopped off, greeting everyone as I went.

We were going to cast the spell in the Caves of Mist.

It had been the obvious choice. Thick with magic already, tunneling deep into the mountains, the Caves were closer to the Land than anything else. For me, it was a personal vendetta - the caves were where my mother had fallen, taken her last stand against darkness. It was thick with memory.

Edge guided me inside and then took up place behind me, leaning on his long thin swords, a smile on his face. "Well?" he asked.

I sighed. "Wish me luck," I said, clenching my fists. He put his arm around my waist and kissed me, much to my surprise. I grinned foolishly and then turned to stare into the caves. The mist was wild, moving, as if it knew what was about to happen.

I closed my eyes and connected with Asura.

I felt her mind respond to mine; I summoned forth all my magic and felt the rush as she did the same. In tandem we began to cast, chanting and whispering and concentrating in our minds on the spell she had put together. Our magics blended with each other until I seemed no more than an extension of the Lady of the Underworld and she of me, one mind casting one spell from two different places. It was exhilarating.

I could feel all of her love and trust, the faith that she held in me, a sense of all the respect from the beasts in the Land of Summons. I was surrounded by their sense of acceptance and belonging. My family below the earth called to me, and I strained to reach them through the spell, returning to them with all my heart, my magic, my memories.

And I felt the magic respond.

In my mind's eye I could see the earth shaking - not the clamor of an earthquake, but an answer to the request we had given. The caves molded and reformed, the mist snaking through the tunnels, urging, providing strength and power. The very rocks did the bidding of our spell. I could see the path - the long, twisting stairways formed from the glittering stone. _Why dig,_ Asura's voice said in my mind, _when the earth will dig for you?_

I threw my head back, my arms wide, letting the magic rush through me, cleansing me. I felt buoyed by the power; a smile spread across my face. Finally I felt the tunnels meet. My magic splashed off of Asura's: human and monster, mother and daughter, goddess to dragon. The currents mixed and swirled. The backwash knocked me to my feet - but the spell was completed.

Dizzy, I stood up, cradling my head. The energies ebbed out of me, but I could sense something very different. I felt a presence in my mind, as I had when casting. I looked down at my hands and saw them shining with white light.

_Here I grant to you,_ Asura said kindly, _all of the knowledge I have._

And my head rushed, flooding, overflowing with Asura's white magic.

I awoke cradled in Edge's lap, feeling nothing save euphoria. He was looking at me, concerned, but I gave him a crooked grin as I sat up wildly.

"Rydia...?" he said, nervous, but I hushed him with a gesture.

"Look!" I cried, and lifted my hands to the air. Healing green stars floated down from the air and covered us with soothing strength. "I can _heal!_"

His eyes widened, and then he grinned, and grabbed me around the waist. Edge spun me in a circle as I laughed, giddily. All of the words and gestures and spells! I knew them all!

Finally he put me down, and I straightened my skirts. Before us was a long, dark tunnel, snaking through the stone of the earth, glittering with minerals. The mist had already blanketed it. I heard a gasp behind me and turned to see Remy, the Raven still perched on her shoulder, looking at the tunnel.

"Remy," I said impulsively, "do you want to see the Land of Summons?"

Edge narrowed his eyes, but I shrugged. "I have to go thank Asura anyway," I said flippantly, and when he looked inclined to argue I reached out and entwined my fingers with his.

And thus we entered the cave - Edge on one side, Remy on the other, and myself in the lead. I wanted to try it - I wanted to be the first one. This was my road, my creation. My bridge. Excitement and magic and adventure. I knew I was the only one who could walk this path, and I had earned it.

I stepped forward into my future.


	19. Author's Notes

  
  
  
  


_I told myself when I thought out this project that the story would end here._

  
  


_Then, after I received such wonderful responses, I toyed with the idea of continuing this tale indefinitely, or at least for a couple more chapters._

  
  


_And now I am convinced that this chronicle has to end here, as I promised - because the world I've created in my head is shaping up for a sequel._

  
  


__

_Writing Rydia has been one of the most enjoyable experiences of my 'career'. Putting light and life into this girl has been an absolute joy. I have loved Rydia's character since I was in fourth grade and played Final Fantasy II for the first time. It's like an affair. She just rocks and that's all there is to it. _

  
  


_I wanted to portray Rydia as a whole here, as well. She's not a very strong character, physically; yet she is the only character in the game who can wipe the screen clean of enemies with one command (be it Meteo, Flare, Bahamut, or any of the 3's - whatever you'd like). I wanted to portray that strength as what it was, and also show that it had to come with a price. Rydia's powers are no simple matter - magic is not quite like bashing someone with a sword - it requires discipline and stamina. And like everything in this world, there is an equal and opposite reaction. Strength has to come from somewhere._

  
  


_I also wanted to flesh out her relationships with the other characters - not only Cecil, Rosa, and the others she traveled with, but the monsters she grew up with. Much of her conflicts come from her two different worlds and the choices she must make. I also have to comment on Edge. His character in the game is borderline - he comes across as an arrogant, selfish womanizer (think Edgar, FFVI, plus an ego) in most fanfics. But I've found that with only _minor_ tweaking Edge's character can be transformed into the kind of passionate, intense ninja that we can see Rydia falling for. I agree with the people out there that Rydia deserves the best; and I'm trying to shape Edge into doing that for her, heh heh ..._

  
  
  
  
  
  


_So. _Out of the Mist_ ends here. This story's been a wonderful journey for me and I hope you've all enjoyed living Rydia's life as much as I have._

_I'm going to take a little break (get some breathing room!) and then begin work on a sequel. I'm hoping to involve all of the characters a little more in-depth; I just had to be partial to Rydia here, since she's my favorite._

  
  


_If there are any questions on anything that happened in this story, please let me know. I've thought out just about everything in great depth (I love backstory and detail, obviously), and if you're confused on something more often than not there's an entire story behind it all. Feel free to contact me:_

  
  


_website: //broken prism// _

_email: silverarch@angelfire.com_

  
  
  
  


_anyway. Please stick around and stay interested! I've loved the comments and dialogue. Hope to hear from all of you soon._

  
  


_Seventh_


End file.
